The Love Inside
by Slow Dancing In A Burning Room
Summary: Jennifer Lindley had a daughter, Amy, who was left to be raised by Jack and Doug. Not everyone is very open to the idea of her having gay parents. How will she deal? (FINAL CHAPTER UP.)
1. And So It Begins

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jen's daughter Amy had just turned fifteen and is starting high school. How does she deal with the fact that she has two fathers, and what will everyone think when they find out?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no, I do not own any of these characters, though I wouldn't mind snagging Pacey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's my baby's first day of high school," Doug Witter sniffed, mocking all sorts of sadness and pride as he sat a bowl of Cheerios on the table in front of his daughter. He kept glancing at the clock every few seconds, knowing he would probably be late for his job at the bank, but not wanting to miss such an important day. He'd traded in his sheriff uniform around the time he had come out of the closet to all of Capeside; it had just been too awkward. This was around the time his father figuratively disowned him.  
  
"Oh, puh-lease, Pop," fifteen-year-old Amy groaned, pushing away the bowl with disgust. "I told you, I'm on a diet."  
  
"You don't need to be on a diet, you're a beautiful young girl," Jack McPhee insisted, rushing into the kitchen. "And we are going to be late for class."  
  
"I am so going to be stuffed in a locker when people find out you're my dad," sighed Amy, scrunching her nose up at the thought. Jack and Doug froze in unison, and then shared a look of concern.  
  
Sliding into the seat next to Amy, Jack asked softly, "Why's that?"  
  
A look of confusion crossed Amy's face; intertwining with the usual sarcastic grin she always wore. "Because you're . . . my teacher," she explained slowly, glancing in between her two fathers as though she was watching a tennis match. They both relaxed at her comment though, and went on doing what they were before. It had never really occurred to Amy that her family was quite dysfunctional, to say the least. She didn't know that having two fathers in a committed relationship was strange to any of the other kids, so she had never bothered to tell them. And Jack and Doug had never bothered to explain to her, either.  
  
"So, anyway," Amy said, standing up and showing off her brand new outfit, "how do I look?"  
  
"Beautiful," Jack and Doug said at the same time.  
  
"Do you mean that like Little-Girl-Beautiful, or First-Day-Of-High- School-Beautiful?" she questioned, crossing her arms.  
  
"You look . . ." Jack paused, searching for the right words. Then suddenly he smiled-a sad, warm smile. He stared at his daughter's golden curls, her bright grin, her petite body, and just continued to smile. "You look like your mother," he said at last.  
  
The smile off Amy's face faded for a few seconds, but returned quickly. "Thanks, Dad," she said, engulfing him into a giant, loving bear hug. Doug grinned as the two people he loved most in the world embraced, before clearing his throat to break them apart.  
  
"I have definitely got to be getting off to work," he said, and then gave Amy a hug. "You have a terrific day at school, okay?" She nodded in return, and Doug leaned back up and smiled at Jack. "You too." They kissed briefly, at which Amy winced, like any normal child, and the three of them left-Doug in one car, and Amy and Jack in his Saab.  
  
Like any normal school morning, Jack and Amy were sitting in the two front seats of the car, snuggled in with their safety belts, and fighting over what radio station they should play. However, on this morning, there was a big difference-they were going to the same school. Jack was hesitant in having the talk he knew he should have with his daughter, but finally he paused and snapped off the radio.  
  
"Dad!" Amy whined.  
  
"Just listen, Amy. Okay . . . uh, I don't really know how to say this. Let's see . . ." He seemed to be fighting for the right things to say, as Amy listened intently with a raised eyebrow. "When your . . . your mother passed away, see, we were best friends-"  
  
"I know, Dad. You told me this story. Best friends since high school," Amy interrupted.  
  
"Yes, well, this isn't easy for me, Amy, so just listen, please. Okay, when I was in high school-I had to tell everybody I was gay, which was one of the hardest things I ever had to do."  
  
"Why?" Amy hadn't heard this story before.  
  
"Because, uh, well, people sometimes . . . see, there are a certain kind of people who, uh, they . . . frown upon gay people." Jack's face screwed up with contortion. Explaining this to her wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"They do?" She looked mildly surprised. "Why?"  
  
"Well, they don't think it's right. And for awhile here, in Capeside, I was . . . I was made fun of for being different."  
  
"Just because you were gay?"  
  
"Yeah. And you-well, you're different too."  
  
"Me?" Amy's eyebrows shot up. "How am I different?" After a few seconds of silence from Jack, she asked again slowly, "Dad?"  
  
When Jack turned to look at her, Amy could see that he was blinking back tears. "Well, Amy," he said hastily as he pulled into a parking lot at the high school and shutting off the car, "all I wanted to say was that you should just ignore what anyone thinks or says to you. Okay?"  
  
"O . . . okay, Dad." She didn't really understand what he was telling her; she simply brushed it off as a father-to-daughter heartfelt moment. They got out of the car and went into the school separately, him flashing her a goodbye smile.  
  
Later that day, emerging from her first class, overwhelmed with her work, Amy finally caught up with a good friend of hers from the junior high, Kelsey.  
  
"Amy, hey girl!" Kelsey screeched, and began babbling about the cute guys she'd seen already that morning and how much she loved high school.  
  
"Hey, Kels. Look, what class do you have next?" she asked, praying they would be in the same one.  
  
"Uh, English lit. Why?"  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I have it next too. And you know who teaches it, right?" Amy shifted the books in her arms uncomfortably, wrinkling her forehead with worry.  
  
"Uh, nope," Kelsey answered carelessly. "Who?"  
  
Looking around, Amy leaned in closer to her friend and hissed, "My dad!"  
  
"Really? Wow, so we finally get to meet the mysterious Mr. Lindley." Amy had never really explained her family relationship with anyone. Her friends knew that her mom had died when she was a baby, but that was it. Plus, she had never really had slumber parties or friends over to her house, so her fathers were a mystery to everyone.  
  
"McPhee," she corrected her, looking away. The two of them started for their class side-by-side.  
  
"What?" Kelsey asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"Well, he's . . . not exactly my real dad," she tried to explain.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When my mom died, she was single, so she left me to her best friend . . . who I call Dad."  
  
"Oh," Kelsey responded, nodding understandingly. Then she stopped in her tracks, lost in thought. "Wait, wait, wait-why does McPhee sound so familiar?" Amy shrugged and they started walking again, before Kelsey froze once more. "Oh my god-he's the gay teacher!"  
  
"Uh," Amy said hesitantly, "yeah, so?"  
  
"You never told me your father was gay!" she hissed.  
  
"Well, so what? What's the deal? I mean, it's not like it's anything big-"  
  
"Anything BIG?!" Kelsey exploding, flourishing her hands for added emphasis. "Amy, this is HUGE! I mean, what happens if people find out?"  
  
"Kelsey, slow down! What're you talking about? So what if they find out? I mean, no one will care."  
  
"Yes, Amy, darling, they will. They will care. And . . . you'll be made fun of forever."  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"How many gay people do you know in Capeside?"  
  
"Uh . . ." Amy stopped to think. "Two."  
  
"Two?" Kelsey repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Who's the other one?"  
  
"Uh, Pop."  
  
"You have TWO fathers?"  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't matter."  
  
"Wake UP, Amy. It DOES matter. Listen, we just have to stop people from finding out that he's your dad."  
  
Amy nodded slowly, knowing her best friend was more than likely right but still unsure and feeling a bit ashamed. "How do we do that?"  
  
"You go talk to him and make sure he doesn't say anything that will give it away. I'll keep people from coming into the classroom." Kelsey opened the door to the room Jack McPhee taught in. Amy gulped, entered, and closed it behind her. Spreading her arms out as though guarding the door, Kelsey looked ready to attack if someone tried to cross her.  
  
Jack was sitting at the desk in the front of the room, going through a dark blue notebook, and scribbling notes every few seconds with a red pen. His tongue was poking slightly out of his mouth, which meant he was concentrating.  
  
"Dad," Amy said slowly, causing Jack to jump. She strode over to his desk and looked him in the face, her hands trembling slightly.  
  
"Yeah? What's wrong, hon-"  
  
"Wait. Stop," she interrupted, at which Jack looked surprised. He nodded numbly and stopped talking. "Uh, thank you. Okay, there's just one thing I need to say. I think it would be best-for both of us, of course-if you didn't tell anyone that you're my dad." Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Amy cut him off again. "It's not that I'm ashamed that you're my dad, I just think for my reputation-" he stopped suddenly, then went on, "-I mean, if you gave out lots of homework the kids might think, you know, I had something to do with it. So please, can we not tell anyone?"  
  
Jack was silent for a few seconds, then he smiled and looked around the entire room jokingly, before kissing her on the forehead. "Okay," he gave in, "for your reputation. Now, get your body guard away from the door and let those poor kids in."  
  
Amy grinned, then went over the door and nodded to Kelsey. Kelsey peeped her head in the doorway, and looked at Jack for a few seconds. Shaking his head, he stood and motioned Kelsey in, in which she obeyed, and the other students began filing into the classroom. Jack waited patiently until all havoc was aside, then stood in front of the class.  
  
"Welcome, you guys, to English Lit. I am your teacher, Mr. McPhee, and if you cooperate, this should be a fairly enjoyable year," he announced. He could tell the whole class was watching him with wide eyes, though hardly any of them were actually listening to what he was saying. They were trying to get a better glimpse of the infamous gay teacher, he knew, though he hadn't expected less. "Now, I'm going to cut you all some major slack seeing as this is our first day, so we're going to go around the room and say your name, one thing you'd like people to know about you, and if you have a question for me, feel free to ask it. We'll start with you." He pointed a long finger to an athlete-type boy in a Capeside High jacket.  
  
"Uh . . ." The boy glanced around then room, then cleared his throat. "My name's Jordan Murphey, I play freshman basketball, and, uh . . . I don't have a question."  
  
Jack nodded and said kindly, "Thank you Jordan. Now onto you." It was the blonde, stylish girl behind Jordan's seat's turn.  
  
She smiled, and he could tell right away she had the bubbly type of personality. "Okay," she said, "my name's like, Sarah Campfield, I'm into all kinds of guys"-she paused and gave a flirtatious glance at a boy in the back of the room, which Jack had to smile at-"and I do have a question."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" The class broke into small, quiet snickers and snorts, but Jack could tell she was serious. Amy's eyes shot up as she wondered how he would answer this. She knew he was under strict rules to not talk about his sexual life, though she could never quite understand why.  
  
"Uh, well . . ." Jack paused, ignoring the class's rude sounds. "Yes," he said finally, "I do." Once again, small titters roamed through the class, while some students look disgusted.  
  
"Cool. What's his name?" Sarah pressed on, after tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear.  
  
"This is English Lit, not twenty questions," he reminded her and smiled. She looked disappointed but smiled back nonetheless. "Now, you with the red hair."  
  
A redheaded, freckle-faced girl said in a monotonous voice, "My name's Tristan Hampton, I play the trumpet in the school band, and my question is: do you have any kids?" The way she said it made Jack wonder whether or not she even cared.  
  
"Actually, I do. I have a daughter."  
  
"How'd THAT happen?" joked Tyler-From-New-York. Kids laughed, and Jack took it in as a non-hurtful comment, but a funny one.  
  
"My best friend passed away, and seeing as I was the godfather, I took the roll of parenting." He was careful not to look at Amy when he said that.  
  
"How old's your daughter?" someone else called out.  
  
"About your age," he answered truthfully, and could see out of the corner of his eye that Amy was shrinking into her seat.  
  
After some slightly boring and some humorous introductions, it was finally Amy's turn. "Okay, A-" he said but paused. "Young lady in the blue shirt," he finished, remembering his promise to her.  
  
Amy looked relieved yet worried about what she would say. "Um . . . my name's Amy Lindley"-it pained Jack that she didn't go by her real last name, which was actually Lindley-McPhee, or if you wanted to get technical, Lindley-McPhee-Witter, but he nodded anyway-"and, um . . ." Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she hesitated. She hated being the center of attention, so she turned to Kelsey for help.  
  
"And her mom died when was a baby," Kelsey exploded, causing Amy's eyes to grow round as nickels. Also looking taken aback, Jack stared at Kelsey, who merely shrugged. The rest of the class looked sympathetic.  
  
"O . . .kay," Jack cleared his throat, sneaking a glance at Amy, who was frowning intently into a book. His eyes lingered on her for a while, before moving onto the next person for their turn (Timmy, an ape-like boy with brown hair who played football and wanted to know what excuses Jack would take for missing assignments).  
  
Less than an hour later, Jack stood and dismissed his students, whom he now knew some interesting things about. Amy saw her father sneak her a short wink as she left the room, and brightened. But something she heard made the smile on her face fade.  
  
"Yeah . . . he was a lot queerer than I thought he'd be . . ."  
  
"The guy was such a fag!"  
  
"I bet they only hired him 'cause they felt sorry for him."  
  
She only caught snippets as she passed the small group of kids talking, but she heard enough to know the kids were talking about her dad. Tears sprung in her eyes, as she walked away wondering how anyone could be cruel enough to say those things. She wanted so bad to turn around and tell them off, but then again . . . She didn't want to be known as the girl who stuck up for the "gay teacher." That's when she heard:  
  
"I mean, the guy has a boyfriend. How sick is that?"  
  
She whipped around, her blonde curls snapping as she did so, and her books clattered to the ground, with a thud. "It's not sick!" she cried.  
  
The kids look surprised as Amy shouted that, and silence rang throughout the hallway for a few seconds. Then one of the boys sneered, "You're defending him? What are you, one of the 'tribe?'"  
  
"No!" she shouted, giving him a death glare. "I just know him better than you guys do."  
  
"Well, whatever. You go ahead and befriend all the queers around, see where that will get you," spoke up Jordan Murphey, the blonde boy from class.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Where will it get me?" she said, biting the bait they were dangling.  
  
Jordan took a step towards her, and his face was grave and serious. "Hell," he said, in a harsh whisper. Amy took in a sharp intake of breath, and having no comeback, she snatched her books, turned, and left as quickly as she could.  
  
For the rest of the day, Amy had a hard time concentrating. The only thing on her mind was the conversation from earlier. She exited the school nearly in tears, clearly distressed. She knew she couldn't go home right away. No way would she be able to look either of her fathers in the eyes; not after that. She decided to turn to the person she could trust most in the world- her Pop's younger brother, Pacey. He would be at the Ice House, the restaurant he owned and cooked at, right now.  
  
Choosing to walk, she started off towards the building, and when she arrived, there were wet streaks running down her face again. 'How dare they!' she kept fuming. 'They don't know anything. They're just stupid, moronic imbeciles.'  
  
"Well, hey! It's my favorite nie-Amy, what's wrong?" Pacey asked, concerned, as Amy shoved the door open and stormed in, looking angry and upset at the same time. She was sobbing uncontrollably, while muttering bad things to herself.  
  
"Uncle Pacey, can we talk?" She managed to ask, after gulping for air. The restaurant was relatively empty, so he nodded and pulled out a seat for her, which she gratefully accepted.  
  
"Today was your first day of high school, right?" She nodded. "Then I understand why you're upset," he joked, putting his hand on his niece's smaller one.  
  
"N-no, that's not . . . that's not it," she said, her eyes filling with tears once more.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Dad taught my English Lit class today."  
  
"Ohh. And you didn't want anyone to know he was your dad, right?" Pacey looked understanding, and she bobbed her head slightly.  
  
"But . . . it's only sorta because he's . . ."  
  
"Gay," Pacey finished for her, cracking a slight smile. "So . . . someone found out?" Her raised an eyebrow jokingly. "Do I need to be up some high school bullies?"  
  
"No, no, no. It's just . . ." She took a big, unsteady breath. "When class was over, I heard some kids talking. And they were saying some . . . uh, really mean things about dad."  
  
Pacey's expression softened, frowning into the wooden table in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Amy cut him off.  
  
"And you know what the worst part is? I hardly defended him. I mean, I could've said something better, but what do I do? I scream and then run off like a baby. I must be the worst daughter in all of history."  
  
"You are not a bad daughter, Amy. That's just kids for you. Look, Amy, I want you to listen, okay? When I was younger, I would always make fun of Dougie-tease him, call him names, call him gay-and I would do it often, too," Pacey explained.  
  
Amy's eyes grew wide. "You, Uncle Pacey?"  
  
"Yeah, I was such a dumb-dumb kid," he added, after nearly swearing. "And I know, that hurts. But you've just gotta ignore the ignorant ones. Jack and Dougie are good people, and they're happy. As long as they've got that, who cares what anyone else thinks?" He reached out and wiped the tears off the young lady's cheeks with a napkin, and they smiled at each other. "Now, run on home kiddo."  
  
Amy reached around and gave Pacey a hug, before leaving the restaurant, in a much better mood then when she came in. When she reached her house, her dad's car wasn't sitting parked in the driveway, which meant he was probably at an after school meeting. She ran into her room and closed the door. 


	2. The Tiny Surprise

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jen's daughter Amy had just turned fifteen and is starting high school. How does she deal with the fact that she has two fathers, and what will everyone think when they find out?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no, I do not own any of these characters, though I wouldn't mind snagging Pacey.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sitting behind the wheel in his car on the drive home, Jack was pondering what was going on. His daughter had rushed out of school without stopping to say goodbye to him, and then there was the whole pretend-to-not-know- each-other thing, and he began to wonder if Amy was ashamed of him. That would be quite unlike her, but now that she was much older and in high school . . . he just wasn't sure. He decided to have a talk with her when he got home.  
  
When he reached his house, he discovered she was up in her room, so he went up the stairs quietly. He could hear someone's voice, a familiar voice but not Amy's, coming from her room, flooding into the hallway.  
  
"I want you to spend a lot of time at the ocean, because the ocean forces you to dream, and I insist that you, my girl, be a dreamer," he heard the voice say, followed by a sniff which he could tell belonged to Amy. "God. I've never really believed in god. In fact, I've spent a lot of time and energy trying to disprove that god exists. But I hope that you are able to believe in god, because the thing that I've come to realize, sweetheart . . . "  
  
That was Jen's voice. Unquestionably, that was Jennifer Lindley, Jack's true soul mate's voice coming from her room.  
  
The tape. The tape she made for Amy before she passed away. Memories came alive once again, and Jack found his eyes to be wet. He paused and listened to the rest from outside the door.  
  
". . .is that it just doesn't matter if God exists or not. The important thing is for you to believe in something, because I promise you that that belief will keep you warm at night, and I want you to feel safe always. And then there's love. I want you to love to the tips of your fingers, and when you find that love, wherever you find it, whoever you choose, don't run away from it. But you don't have to chase after it either. You just be patient, and it'll come to you, I promise, and when you least expect it, like you, like spending the best year of my life with the sweetest and the smartest and the most beautiful baby girl in the world. You don't be afraid, sweetheart. And remember, to love is to live."  
  
The television was turned off, Amy blew her nose into a Kleenex, and then the door opened. Amy let out a slight gasp when she saw Jack standing there, but she quickly turned away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Dad?"  
  
"Amy, uh, hey. Listen, I was thinking maybe we could talk for a few minutes," Jack said, looking at her pleadingly. She attentively nodded and opened the door for him, and they both took a seat on her blue pinstriped comforter that was hung messily over her bed.  
  
"About today-" Jack began, but Amy jumped in and interrupted him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dad. It was just first day and everything, you know, I wanted to make a good name for myself. And also, I just wanted to say I appreciate everything you and Pop do for me, and since you guys love each other, I really don't care what anyone thinks or says." She said this in one big breath, merely quoting her uncle, but not knowing if she believed her own words or not. She did care. That was the truth. She cared a lot; but she couldn't tell her father that.  
  
Looking dumbfounded, Jack closed his mouth and merely nodded. "Okay, then," he said briefly with a large smile, "discussion ended." He leaned in, kissed her forehead, then retraced his steps back downstairs and found Doug sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey," he greeted him, sitting relatively close and putting his head on Doug's shoulder affectionately.  
  
"Hey," Doug returned, smiling. "Bad day?"  
  
Jack took this into consideration before replying, "No, not really." Just then, the phone rang and Doug got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" he said into the device, and there was a muffled sound of talking that Jack could scarcely here.  
  
"Oh hey!" Doug went on. More talking. "Really? Well, that's fantastic!" Jack cocked his head at Doug's brightening glance and raised an eyebrow. Who could he be talking to? "I'm so happy for you," Doug said, hardly able to contain his excitement into the phone. "Tell her I said congrats, would you?"  
  
Tell who congrats? Jack wondered silently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, of course we'll be there! Uh-huh, uh-huh, okay, yeah. Well, no. Oh, all right! See you then. Okay, bye." Doug hung up the phone, looking monstrously happy.  
  
"Who was that?" Jack chuckled at the look on his boyfriend's face.  
  
"Pacey."  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
Pausing to add suspense, he burst out, "Joey just had her baby!"  
  
Jack's face lit up on many levels. "Really?! But she wasn't due for a good two weeks. . ."  
  
"Yes, I know, but they say it's really healthy, which is good." Jack threw his arms around Doug's shoulders, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"So is it a boy or girl?" Jack asked eagerly.  
  
"It's a . . ." Doug taunted him by taking a long time to answer. "Beautiful baby girl," he finished.  
  
"Oh, wow! That's . . . That's great! What's her name?"  
  
Doug's expression softened, and he said in a barely audible voice, "Jennifer Evelyn Witter."  
  
Jack froze-the baby shared not only his deceased best friend's name, but his surrogate grandmother's name too. His silly grin had melted from his face and he sat down gently. "Wow," he said at last. "Well, that's really nice. I suppose we're going over there?"  
  
"Yeah," Doug nodded, sitting by him. "Everyone's going to be there. And-get this-Dawson 'Hollywood' Leery will be flying into town in a couple of weeks."  
  
"No way! Dawson is coming back? To Capeside?" Jack asked, arching an eyebrow, at which Doug nodded. Dawson hadn't been back to his hometown for years.  
  
Amy came bounding down the stairs, after the commotion the two were making. "What's going on?" she asked, glancing between the two of them.  
  
"Well, Joey had her baby"-he didn't bother telling her the name-"and Dawson's coming to town. Looks like we're going to have a little reunion for the first time since . . ." He stopped immediately, growing somber. They all knew what it was since. Since Jen died. None of them had had a reunion since Jen died. They all three smiled understandingly, and grabbed their jackets to get to the hospital as soon as they could to see Joey and Pacey's new baby.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, Pacey was awaiting their arrival with a humongous grin on his face.  
  
"Well, hey little bro," Doug called out, grinning.  
  
"No longer just a little bro," Pacey responded, smirking, "but now once more a proud father. And a proud husband too." He ushered them into the room and gave Joey, who was lying on the hospital bed holding a pink blanket of a baby, a kiss on the forehead at his last comment.  
  
Amy was the first to see Jennifer. "Oh, Aunt Joey, she's so beautiful. And tiny." Amy leaned over to the cooing baby and smiled, touching her tiny face. "What's her name?" she whispered breathlessly.  
  
Pacey and Joey looked simultaneously at Jack and Doug, who immediately turned away. "Her name's Jennifer," Joey told her niece, smiling, but Amy backed away, looking baffled.  
  
She was silent for a few moments before drawing in a huge, shaky breath, and flashing a sad smile at them. "Oh. That's a pretty name." She went on to whisper to the newborn, "Hello Jennifer." The rest of the day went smoothly, and Jack, Doug, and Amy headed home, practically drowning in content. Before they left though, they agreed to have a big reunion party when Dawson was to arrive into town, which they discovered wasn't going to be two months or so.  
  
Those two months went smoothly, with little or no important things happening the whole time. Sure, the "Amy's dads are gay" line ran throughout the whole school and got her quite a few stares and whispers, but it soon grew old and everything returned to normal.  
  
For now, anyway.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: There's going to be a time lapse in the next chapter, too. Now that might have been a bit confusing, so I'm going to give you the rundown on the family deal.  
  
First, Doug and Jack: They live together and are practically married, but not legally, of course. They have one daughter (duh) Amy.  
  
Pacey and Joey: Are married, and just now had their second baby (Jennifer.) Their first child hasn't been mention yet, but they will be in the next chapter.  
  
Dawson: Married someone named Jeanine who already had two kids (Timmy and Sara) before they ever even met. He'll be coming in next chapter along with his family to stir up some trouble.  
  
Okay, get it? Good. Now click that little button down there and rrrrreeeeevvvvviiiiieeeeewwww! Please.  
  
Next chapter coming soon. 


	3. The Reunion

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jen's daughter Amy had just turned fifteen and is starting high school. How does she deal with the fact that she has two fathers, and what will everyone think when they find out?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no, I do not own any of these characters, though I wouldn't mind snagging Pacey.  
  
Reviewers-  
  
Tabitha - Yes, I mainly made Joey and Pacey married for your suggestion. At first I wasn't even going to really have Joey be in the story much, but I thought against it. And thanks for the kindness, and for your reviews.  
  
The Queen of Snape - I'm glad you like Jack; he too is my favorite character of the bunch. And thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Nellie2 - Thank you so much, and I'm really glad you liked it. Yes, it is sad, but somebody had to do it, right?  
  
Hello - Okay, you begged for more and now you get it! Thanks for the nice comment.  
  
You, too can have your name in print, just pleeeeaaasseee review. Reviewers are the ones who motivate me to write. :)  
  
A/N: This is two months after the last chapter.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Jack, Doug, and Amy were seated around the dinner table Friday night, eating a home cooked meal when the phone rang. At first, they ignored it, thinking it was a sales pitch, or some other time-wasting caller. But the rings were persistent, and after the sixth one, Jack sighed, stood, and went over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said into the receiver, with a slight hint of annoyance.  
  
"Well, hello stranger," said a familiar voice, and Jack almost dropped the phone with surprise.  
  
"Dawson?!" he cried, grinning. Doug and Amy looked up from their seats at him and, in unison, also cracked large smiles. Of course, Amy didn't really remember Dawson (she was really young when she saw him last) but the stories she heard made her extremely eager to meet him. Her favorite story, of course, was about the love triangle between him, her Uncle Pacey, and her Aunt Joey. She always squealed with delight when she heard that one, thinking how wonderful it would be for two men fighting for her attention.  
  
"How's it going, man?" Dawson continued, before shushing someone who Jack expected was near the phone with him.  
  
"Good, good, it's going great. And what about you? You're in town?" He said this last comment more like a statement then a question, though, because he already knew the answer.  
  
"Yep. I'm - well, we're staying at Mom's."  
  
"We're?" Jack repeated, sounding baffled.  
  
"Yeah - me, Jeanine, and the kids," Dawson explained, almost carelessly. Jack raised a single eyebrow suspiciously - who was Jeanine, and since when did Dawson have kids?  
  
"Pardon?" he asked, flipping between confused and curious.  
  
"Jeanine - my wife," Dawson said slowly. When Jack let out a slight grunt to show he wasn't following, Dawson exclaimed, "Oh god, you didn't know? Oh, man, wow. Uh, yeah, Jeanine's my wife and uh, her kids - my stepkids - are here too. I guess you'll meet them tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Wow, you're really out of it. I heard we were having a get-together . . . at Pace and Joey's." He sounded pretty excited about seeing everyone, and Jack thought it would be great to see him again.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right." Jack rubbed his chinned. "Well, see ya then, I guess."  
  
"Okay, yeah. Tell Doug and Amy I said hi," Dawson said.  
  
"I'll do that. Bye now," Jack said, and clicked off the phone. Heading back to the kitchen to his family, he couldn't help but grin a mile wide.  
  
"What'd he say?" Amy and Doug echoed at exactly the same time, and all three of them erupted into light laughter.  
  
"He's in town, staying with Gail, and we're gonna have a small party tomorrow at Pacey's house. You know, our little reunion." Amy brightened immediately - finally, all of the characters in the stories she'd heard relentlessly about, she would meet. And they would all be together. Maybe she would even have a story to remember and tell her own kids one day.  
  
"Yeah? Well, cool. What's new with him?" Doug asked, while shoveling a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
  
"He's, uh . . . he's married and has kids," Jack told them, his eyebrows furrowing. He was pretty sure that he heard about his wedding (they eloped) but no one had cared to elaborate on it or anything.  
  
Eyes widening, more than half of the mashed potatoes in Doug's mouth were spit out, and Amy's half-eaten and chewed up roll joined it. "Guys!" Jack complained, moving his plate away in disgust.  
  
"Kids?" Doug asked, remembering to chew up the rest of his food and swallowing it.  
  
"Who'd he marry?" Amy pressed, putting her hands together in an almost-praying motion.  
  
"We'll meet them tomorrow, I guess," Jack cleared up, ending the conversation. Soon, only the sound of forks scraping against plates was heard in the house, talking ceased for the rest of the meal.  
  
After dinner, they gathered in the family room to watch a few movies as they usually did but tonight Jack was oddly silent. His eyes were stuck on the television but his mind was far, far away.  
  
"Well," Amy announced, standing up. "I'm going to go on to bed." She stopped first at Jack, and wrapped her arms around him. "Good night Dad." Smiling, he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Good night Amy."  
  
"Good night Pop," Amy said, going on to hug Doug.  
  
He also kissed her, while throwing Jack concerned looks. "'Night hon."  
  
After she padded up the stairs somewhat drowsily, Doug turned to Jack and said, "Are you all right?"  
  
"What?" Jack said, snapping out of his slight stupor and rubbing his ear. "I'm . . . yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
Doug didn't believe this for one second, and he reached out and touched Jack's shoulder. As though realizing he was there for the first time, Jack twitched and looked at him. "What's wrong?" Doug demanded, frowning intensely.  
  
"It's going to be so weird," Jack said in a small voice, but Doug didn't seem to understand. "Last time I saw him was when Jen was here, alive. I mean, after the funeral, it was just so hard to even look at these guys. You wouldn't believe some of the crap she helped me through." He took a deep breath, before letting out a hoarse laugh. "Did you know I got hooked up with her in high school?" Staring down, Doug was pretty sure that Jack was telling himself that, rather than him. "I mean, she became my best friend. We were inseparable. And Dawson is going to be there, and we're all going to remember her. I just don't know if I can . . . do it."  
  
"Well, Jack - uh, only thing I can really say is same thing you did. You guys were best friends." Not looking satisfied with that, Jack sighed and started to get up, but Doug reached out and forced him down. "As long as I can remember, I watched Pace go out and have fun with the five of you - Joey, Dawson, Andie, Jen, and you. And when he came home, he always looked like the happiest man alive. What I'm saying is, your best memories were with these guys. So don't think of it as something painful. Think of it as reliving the best days of your life, and just know that it's what Jen would want you to do." He rubbed his thumb against Jack's stubble cheek tenderly.  
  
Nodding, Jack leaned into Doug, burying his head into his shoulder. "I love you," he said in a mumbling voice, Doug's shirt muffling his words.  
  
"I love you too," Doug replied, holding him and putting his head against Jack's. Neither of them said anything more; they just lived the moment by being there with each other, and soon they both fell asleep in that very position.  
  
"Dad! Pop! Wake up," nagged Amy, shaking both her fathers lightly. Groaning, Jack rolled over, immediately falling off the narrow couch and landing on the hard floor.  
  
"What do you want, Amy?" Jack asked, getting a mouthful of carpet. His neck was sore from sleeping in the same position all night long, and his side hurt from hitting the ground.  
  
"It's noon," she said impatiently, crossing her arms. She was already dressed and ready to go - her hair done, showered, and everything.  
  
"So?" yawned Doug. "It's Saturday. We're allowed to sleep in you know." He opened his eyes just a little bit, but closed them immediately from the blinding light flooding in from the window.  
  
"The party!" she cried. "In thirty minutes. We're gonna be late if you guys don't wake up!"  
  
"Party?" asked Jack, still on the ground. "What party?" Suddenly, it dawned on him, and he leapt up. "Oh! Doug! The party! At Pacey's!" Doug's eyelids flew open once more, and he too groggily leaned forward.  
  
"Right," he said, stretching his arms. "Well, let's get ready then." The two men trudged upstairs to shower and get dressed, both feeling very much like Amy was a nagging mother telling her two little boys to wake up, bathe, and to hurry, hurry, hurry.  
  
Honk, honk.  
  
Pacey Witter looked up from his spot at the picnic table (which was littered in his latest recipes that all smelled equally delicious) to see his older brother Doug pulling into the driveway, accompanied by Jack and Amy. Joey must've heard the noise from inside the house, because she stepped out, smiling, and holding two-month-old Jennifer.  
  
"Uncle Pacey, Aunt Joey!" Amy cried happily, throwing off her seatbelt and stepping out of the car as soon as it was stopped. She rushed over to them, managed to give Pacey a kiss on the cheek and then went straight to Jennifer. "Aww," she giggled, playing with Jennifer's tiny fingers. "She's so cute Aunt Jo. God, I can't wait until I have a baby of my own."  
  
"A word of advice, Amy - I suggest you wait a bit," Joey replied, grinning. "Do you want to hold her?" Amy nodded, so she settled Jennifer in with her before ushering over to Pacey, Jack, and Doug. "Hey men," she said, receiving a hug from each of them in turn.  
  
"Where's Dawson?" Jack asked, then added awkwardly, "- and his family." Everyone let out a small snort-like laugh, to show how surprised they were that Dawson had kids and a wife and hardly anyone knew.  
  
"He called a few minutes ago, so they're gonna be here soon I guess," replied Pacey, using a spoon to stir something in a large plastic bowl. The four of them sat around and chatted for a few minutes, Amy cooing to the precious baby in her arms off to the side, before Dawson came hurtling up the street in a fairly expensive, new car.  
  
The bright yellow door of the car flung open (almost numerically; Dawson's first, grinning from ear-to-ear. then on the passenger side came a woman none knew, then the back doors one-by-one and two timid kids stepped out).  
  
"Dawson!" They all cried, and hugs were shared throughout the yard.  
  
"Oh, God, Jo, she's gorgeous," Dawson said after looking at baby Jennifer. "She looks just like you."  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Pacey, grinning.  
  
"Thank God she doesn't look like you, Pace, all the world needs is another ugly baby," Dawson joked, and everyone laughed.  
  
"And guys, this is my wife-Jeanine, and her kids"-he first pointed to a boy about the same age as Amy with shaggy brown hair the same color as Jeanine's-"Timmy and"-he then pointed to the girl, who looked about a year or so younger than Timmy with straight blonde hair-"Sara."  
  
Jeanine was truly a beautiful woman; she was thin, pretty, and was also really nice. Once everyone got to talking, they all discovered she was very polite and outgoing and all-around kind, though her kids were pretty shy at first.  
  
"And these are my friends-the best ones I ever had. Jack, Doug, Pacey, Joey, and Jack and Doug's daughter Amy"-the kids look confused as to how they were both her father-"and Pacey and Joey's baby daughter, Jennifer." He looked a little sad but happy at the same time. He must've told the story of Jen to his new family, because they nodded understandingly.  
  
"Well," Pacey said after a while, "food's ready. Everyone ready to eat?" Nodding hungrily, they all sat themselves around the table and for a while, the only thing on anyone's mind was the food. Everyone helped themselves to a plate, and dug in.  
  
"This is really great, Pace," Doug complimented him through a mouthful of food, and everyone murmured their agreements.  
  
"Thanks Dougie," Pacey said, and grinned. "Tips are appreciated."  
  
During the meal, Dawson told everyone what'd he been up to in the last few years. They discovered Dawson's show The Creek had ended after it's sixth season, but he directed a few movies and was working on a new one at the moment, and he was also quite good friends with Steven Spielberg.  
  
"Where are you guys staying?" Joey asked them, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.  
  
"At Mom's," Dawson replied.  
  
"We'll be staying here for a few weeks; the kids are on school vacation," Jeanine supplemented, smiling. After the food was all cleared up, and the bowls were completely empty, the three kids went off by themselves to talk.  
  
"So this is Capeside," Sara said quite breathlessly as she gazed longingly around. "It's so pretty here. It smells a lot better here then it does in Los Angeles."  
  
Smiling, Amy nodded, proud of her little town. "So has Dawson told you the stories from when they were all younger?"  
  
"Only a million times," Timmy groaned, and the two girls giggled.  
  
"I love hearing them," put in Sara. "I liked watching Dawson's show."  
  
"That was misery," Timmy argued. "Pure female drama."  
  
"It was not!" cried Amy and Sara defensively, and all of them laughed. Plopping down in the grass, Sara began to busy herself with a bracelet of flowers, while Timmy scuffed his brand new tennis shoe in the dirt. Amy, on the other hand, watched them with curiosity - sure, they were only Dawson's stepkids, but what about their real dad? And they didn't call Dawson 'dad' so maybe they got to see him often.  
  
She didn't know for sure, until Sara said quietly, "We're sorry about your mom."  
  
Amy took a sharp intake of breath and didn't reply, but Timmy said, "We heard a lot of good stories about her. She seemed like such a fun person. Our dad died when we were young too." Amy let go of her breath; there wasn't going to be an unknown sympathy talk with these guys - they knew what it was like.  
  
Nodding, Amy couldn't help but ask, "Which stories did Dawson tell you about her?"  
  
They both took this in to consideration, and then Timmy spoke first. "The one time they all had detention. He said she made it fun, and told us all about the Truth or Dare."  
  
"And the Guess The Butt," giggled Sara, and Amy nodded. She'd heard that one, and too loved it.  
  
"Oh, and the ski trip with her and Jack," Timmy said, grinning as he absentmindedly pulled out some blades of grass from the ground.  
  
Laughing, Amy told them, "Yes, I do believe I heard that one."  
  
"And did you hear about when they all went to Florida for Spring Break? God I'm so jealous," Sara said, frowning a bit in envy. The other two nodded.  
  
Just then, from the front of the house, Dawson's voice rang out, "Tim! Sara! Amy! Come on up here, guys." The each stood up, dusted themselves off, and ran around front where everyone was seated.  
  
"We thought we'd catch a movie," Dawson said, grinning as everyone rolled his or her eyes appreciatively, "at the Rialto. Do you guys want to go?"  
  
"Yeah!" they all three agreed at once, and everyone laughed.  
  
"But first," Jack spoke up, and everyone quieted down. "We've got something to tell you. Something big, in fact."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Hahaha, don't you hate cliffhangers? Well deal with it. :-D Do me a favor and review, please? And if you have questions, comments, or criticism, push that little button over there and teeellllll meeeeeee. Okay? Good. Chapter four is coming soon. 


	4. The Big News

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jen's daughter Amy had just turned fifteen and is starting high school. How does she deal with the fact that she has two fathers, and what will everyone think when they find out?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no, I do not own any of these characters, though I wouldn't mind snagging Pacey.  
  
Reviewers-  
  
MeoW03- Thanks for the nice review! And despite what you want to think, I still believe Pacey is 100% straight :)  
  
The Queen of Snape- Thank you, thank you, thank you for continuing to read my story and your really nice comments.  
  
Anything But Ordinary- Heh, I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. And yes - cliffhangers are torturous, aren't they? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Jenny- I like that you're waiting for chapter 4 so much, and thank you.  
  
Storyfan#1- That is one of the nicest things anyone has EVER said to me. Thank you so, so, SO much! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter 4.  
  
Cassie- Thanks for the great review, and for reading!  
  
Flipflops999- I LOVED your suggestion and am seriously thinking about using it . . . thanks! And thanks for reading, too. And for your review.  
  
A/N: This takes place where I left off last chapter.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"So what's this big news?" Pacey asked, his boyish face lighting up as he rubbed his hands together excitedly.  
  
Jack paused, taking Doug's hand in his own and pulling Amy closer to them. "Well . . ." he began, but stopped.  
  
"We've decided we're going to be . . . married," Doug finished, his bright eyes sparkling. Everyone jaw on that lawn dropped, but no one's dropped lower than Amy's. She froze, unsure of what to say.  
  
"That's fantastic!" Joey squealed, rushing forward to wrap her arms around Jack's neck and then Doug's. "I'm so happy for you guys."  
  
Pacey grinned and nudged his older brother in the rubs. "Tying the knot, eh? Well, let me tell you." He lowered his voice a notch. "Marriage life is a . . ."  
  
"Pacey!" Joey interrupted in a scolding voice.  
  
"A wonderful thing," Pacey finished, batting his eyebrows at his wife. He shifted Jennifer into his other arm then wrapped the unoccupied one around Jack's neck. "Welcome to the family, McPhee."  
  
"Did I hear mention of a wedding?" called out an easily-recognizable female voice, drifting out of a red car that was parked a few feet away from them. Everyone, minus the children, automatically turned, knowing who was in that car.  
  
"Andie!" Jack cried, standing and running to the car swiftly and quickly, then engulfing his sister into a humongous bear hug. The others quickly followed suit, except for Timmy and Sara, who didn't really know her.  
  
"Hi guys!" Andie said, over the shoulder of Jack. Looking tired, it was obvious to tell Andie had just arrived in town, by plane most likely - the backseat of her car was piled high in suitcases. She snuggled in with him, smiling widely. "How's it going, little bro?"  
  
"Pretty good, little sis," Jack joked back, letting go of her so the others could have a turn. Dawson, Pacey, Joey, and Doug all hugged her, and Dawson introduced his family to her. She looked extremely happy. "How long are you staying here?"  
  
"I was planning on rooming with you and Doug for a couple of weeks, if that's okay."  
  
"Of course it is!" answered Doug, glad at how happy his boyfriend looked to see his sister. "We'll make up the guest bedroom for you."  
  
"All right! Aunt Andie's staying!" squealed Amy, wrapping her arms around her aunt's waist.  
  
Andie laughed. "Now what is this I hear about a wedding?" she asked after a little while.  
  
"Well, Doug and I . . . we're, uh, getting married," Jack answered, laughing at the look on his delighted sister's face.  
  
"You're kidding me! No way! This is so cool!" She said, talking at a million words a minute. Then she stopped and slapped Jack in the arm.  
  
"Ow!" He said, laughing. "What was that for?"  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, she asked slowly, "And when were you planning on telling me this?"  
  
Everyone laughed, and Jack shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "Actually, I wasn't going to . . ." He lied. "But now that you're here . . ." She giggled and slapped him again.  
  
"Hey, Andie, we were getting ready to go the Rialto," Dawson spoke up, his right arm slung around Jeanine and his left one resting on Sara's shoulder, "do you want to join us?"  
  
"Actually, guys, I think I'm gonna take a rain date," Jack said apologetically, stopping to hug Andie one more time. "I want to spend time with Andie." Andie nodded.  
  
"I want to stay with Aunt Andie, too," Amy added, linking arms with her aunt.  
  
"And my future-brother-in-law," Andie said, liking the way it sounded and grinning, and then patting Doug on the arm, "will unquestionably be staying, as well." Doug laughed and bobbed his head up and down.  
  
"Okay then," Dawson said. "Everyone else ready to go?"  
  
Timmy spoke up. "Uh, Dawson? I'm not really into movies" - Dawson looked pained when he said that - "so do you mind if I stay here?" Doug looked at Andie and Jack, who both nodded their permission.  
  
"Would you guys mind watching Jennifer for a few hours?" Joey asked, rocking the baby.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," Andie insisted, taking the infant in her own arms.  
  
"Anyone else staying?" Dawson asked. No one was, so the five that were going to the movies loaded into a car and drove off, while Andie, Doug, Jack, Amy, Timmy, and Jennifer drove to the house. Amy and Timmy automatically headed up to her bedroom, and the adults went into the living room to talk.  
  
"When did you decide you wanted to get married?" Andie asked as they made their way inside the house, which she surveyed with great interest.  
  
They both took this into deep consideration before Doug answered. "I guess we always sorta wanted to, we just really didn't know we . . . could." Jack nodded - Doug had nailed it right on the head.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Two men . . . getting married. The town isn't going to take it well," Jack explained, frowning intensely. "It took us awhile to find a priest around here who actually would marry us."  
  
Andie sighed and planted a kiss on her brother's forehead. "Screw what the town thinks," she giggled, waving a hand in front of her face to show she didn't care. "We'll all be there for you guys."  
  
"I'm worried about Amy," Jack announced, looking upset. "I don't know what the kids at school will say or think."  
  
Doug wrapped his arm around Jack's neck, placing his head against his. Andie sighed, then wriggled her way in to the group hug, and they all had to smile.  
  
Up in Amy's room, she was nestled on her bed, and Timmy was sitting up and looking through her CD collection.  
  
"Ah, the classics," he said, pulling out an old Beatles CD and previewing it, grinning. "Not just a boy-band girl."  
  
"Definitely not a boy-band girl," Amy replied, shaking her head and pulling out an Eagles case, along with a Monkees one. "Oldies are my life."  
  
"Me too." He grinned at her politely.  
  
She hesitated for a few seconds, fingering a loose strand on her blanket and pulling it out. She was dying to ask him a question, so she just blurted it out: "Do you think it's weird that my dad and pop are getting married? Because they're both men?" Her eyes were slightly watery, but she didn't look him in the face.  
  
"Uh . . ." He thought about it, face screwed up. "No, not really I guess. Back home, there are a lot of gay guys."  
  
"Really?" Amy was surprised - she'd never met any gay men except her parents. Timmy nodded truthfully. "Wow," she said. They both locked eyes and smiled. Timmy drew his legs together, resting his chin on his knees, and Amy rolled off her bed and sat next to him.  
  
"What's it like living in Los Angeles?" she asked, having grown up in a small town and wanting to know about the big city life.  
  
"Uh . . ." The question hung in the room for a while before being answered, and when Timmy started speaking, the words rolled off his tongue like gumballs. "It's hot, and uh, crowded I guess. It's really easy to get lost even out on the street. And you're forever meeting people that you think you could be best friends with, but they turn out to be tourists that live a million miles away. And then at school, the kids are really superficial - all they care about is how they look, how they're dressed, and they judge people so easily. It's good we live with Dawson, though, because he handles this stuff a lot."  
  
Amy considered this, and then nodded appreciatively. Timmy, however, wanted to know the same exact question. "What's it like living in Capeside?"  
  
Amy began to answer easily, without barely thinking. "It's small, and you know almost everyone. And these people can be quick to judge, too, and then you're stuck with them for a long time, 'cause no one leaves Capeside." She laughed, and then paused before continuing. "But it's kinda nice, actually, because you feel, I don't know, secure I guess. And the weather is pretty nice." Her answer actually surprised her, because before she usually thought she detested Capeside, but she made living there sound fairly enjoyable. "And the friends you get to know usually stay friends for life."  
  
"Like Dawson and them," commented Timmy, smiling. She smiled back and nodded fervently.  
  
"You know, I saw some pictures of Jen, and you look a lot like her." Amy's face lit up when he said that, like it was the greatest compliment in the world. "You're really very pretty," he continued.  
  
"And you yourself aren't all too bad, Timothy," she kidded, smiling.  
  
They continued to smile at each other, before Timmy began leaning in, and Amy began leaning in, and their lips briefly connected before Jack yelled up the stairs, "Amy! Can you come here for a second?" Startled, she pulled back, extremely bright red, and stood, stuttering.  
  
"I ah - I've got to g-go down - downstairs," she said, rushing from the room. Timmy's eyes were wide, disbelievingly, and he frowned.  
  
Face still cherry-colored, Amy bounded down the stairs to where Jennifer was sleeping peacefully on a blanket, and the three adults were seated.  
  
"Yeah Dad?"  
  
"Are you okay? Have you got a fever? You look sick," Doug said, ushering to her side and reaching out, putting a hand on her cheek.  
  
Grudgingly, she pushed his hand away and sighed. "I'm fine, Pop. What'd you want?"  
  
Her fathers seemed to avoid the subject, however her Aunt Andie said sternly, "Your fathers want to talk to you. About the wedding."  
  
"Oh . . . okay, what'd you want to say?"  
  
"Are you . . . are you okay with it?" Jack asked after a slight pause. As though unfazed by it, she shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "You are." He said it more like a statement then a question.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
All three of them looked surprised, but she remembered what Timmy told her about the men in Los Angeles. "Okay, then," Doug dismissed her, and she climbed the stairs to her room - as well as, what seemed the time, her doom.  
  
Timmy was seated on the floor in the same position when she opened the door, but he was tracing patterns on the floor in the carpet with his index finger.  
  
"Hey," she said quietly, and he looked up at her, looking almost ashamed.  
  
"Hey. Look, I'm really sorry about that - I really didn't mean to - I should have thought first -" He shot out apologies a mile a minute. Holding up her hands as though to cut him off, she smiled and he stopped abruptly.  
  
"Look, it's obvious there's some . . . sexual tension, or whatever here." They both laughed at her choice of words. "It was probably a bad idea for the both of us - I mean, you're going back to Los Angeles soon, right?" Timmy nodded miserably. She said, "I think we should forget about that and go on being friends."  
  
"Sounds good," Timmy said, standing up. He pulled out the Beatles CD and smiled at her, then put the CD in the player and played a favorite song of his, which was Love Me Do, which also happened to be Amy's favorite song.  
  
The verses rang from the machine, soothing them both greatly. Amy collapsed on her bed, listening intently to the words, almost like advice, pouring out.  
  
Love, love me do.  
  
You know I love you,  
  
I'll always be true,  
  
So please, love me do.  
  
Whoa, love me do.  
  
Love, love me do.  
  
You know I love you,  
  
I'll always be true,  
  
So please, love me do.  
  
Whoa, love me do.  
  
Someone to love,  
  
Somebody new.  
  
Someone to love,  
  
Someone like you.  
  
Love, love me do.  
  
You know I love you,  
  
I'll always be true,  
  
So please, love me do.  
  
Whoa, love me do.  
  
Love, love me do.  
  
You know I love you,  
  
I'll always be true,  
  
So please, love me do.  
  
Whoa, love me do.  
  
Yeah, love me do.  
  
Whoa, oh, love me do.  
  
"I love that song," sighed Amy, smiling as it ended. Timmy looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Me too! Oh, man, people back home always make fun of me 'cause I listen to it so much - especially Sara," Timmy laughed, hitting the replay song.  
  
"I'm gonna ask Dad and Pop if they'll play it at their wedding," Amy decided, nodding. "Seems like a good love song, huh?" She regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth. Both looking down as to not look at each other, awkward silence filled the room.  
  
The door downstairs audibly swung open, and Pacey's loud, obnoxious cry of, "We're ho-ome!" rang down the hall, followed by Joey and Dawson's laughs.  
  
"I guess we should go downstairs, huh?" Timmy said after a second, and they both got up from their spots and greeted everyone.  
  
"You guys will never believe what happened at the movie theater!" Sara cried, laughing uncontrollably as they trooped down the stairs to see everyone crowding the hallway.  
  
"What? What happened?" everyone (who hadn't been there) buzzed anxiously.  
  
Dawson grinned before replying. "Sit down. It's gonna be a long story."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm not really digging this chapter too much, but what about you? Tell me - whether it be nice or mean, but be kind to my feelings eh? Tell me what you thought, plllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeee! So, how's the story going? Excited about the next chapter? Wanna know what happened at the movie theater? Review, then! Reviews motivate me to write more than anything. Thanks for reading everyone.  
  
Chapter five coming soon! 


	5. The Unexpected Guest

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jen's daughter Amy had just turned fifteen and is starting high school. How does she deal with the fact that she has two fathers, and what will everyone think when they find out?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no, I do not own any of these characters, though I wouldn't mind snagging Pacey.  
  
Reviewers-  
  
Rachel- Yes, I know, it is sad the show ended. And me? I personally think Pacey and Joey are great for each other. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
The Queen of Snape- Ah, thanks so much for your kind words. And a Beatles fan are you? That makes two of us. And I, too, of course, am madly in love with Jack. :) Thanks for being a faithful reader, too!  
  
Cassie- Ah yes, Timmy is fun, no? He'll be around for awhile. Don't you worry. Thanks fir reviewing and reading.  
  
Anything but ordinary- Ah, cliffhangers do bite, don't they. And I'm writing fast as possible.  
  
Amanda- Aww, thanks so much! You're definitely really sweet. And indeed, I do know my Creek trivia. I'm obsessed with the show. Thank you so very very very much.  
  
Tabitha- Don't thank me! Thank YOU! For reading and taking your time to review . . . people like you make me want to write. Thanks so much.  
  
KTC- You like the cliffhangers? Well, there's a first! :-D And something will happen, just be patient my friend.  
  
Jamie- Ohhh, I can't tell you what happened, or I'd ruin it! And no, sorry, Jen and Abby are officially dead. Too bad though. :(  
  
A/N: Rereading my story, I realized I never mentioned Joey and Pacey's firstborn. Well, let's just all pretend that child is off baking cookies with grandma, 'kay? :) And also, when you see the "- - -" right down there, I'm going to tell the story now from the five that went to the movie's point of view from the past. And then when you see another " - - - ", that means it's going back and forth. Get it?  
  
Oh, and this takes place where the last chapter left you hanging.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Okay," Dawson began, dramatically, as though reading through a script. All nine of them were spread out in the living room; Jack and Doug on the loveseat, Pacey, Joey, and Jeanine on the main couch, Dawson on a one-person chair, and the three children strewn across the carpeted floor while Jennifer slept peacefully on a blanket off to the side. The adults could all plainly see that Timmy and Amy were sneaking secretive glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, but no one was exactly sure why.  
  
"Well, when we first got there . . ." he said, but Sara threw up her hands excitedly to stop him.  
  
"Wait, wait, you forgot the part before that!" she bubbled, giggling. Her blonde hair was all in tufts around her head, making her look like she'd just awoken. Dawson broke into a grin.  
  
Dawson nodded, to show he understood and that she was correct. He cleared his throat importantly. "Oh. Right. Okay, it all started when we first left to go to the movie. . ."  
  
- - -  
  
"Put on some good music, please, Dawson," Joey whined from the backseat, leaning over Pacey to stretch and turn the dial herself. Laughing, Dawson immediately slapped her hand away and turned to Jeanine, who was amused with their childish behavior.  
  
Dawson was up front driving, Jeanine was in the passenger seat; and Pacey, Joey, and Sara were sandwiched in the back, rather uncomfortably. The car was nice enough, but dreadfully small for five passengers.  
  
"Yeah, Dawson, no offense, but your taste in music bites," Sara put in, as classy music drifted through the car, supposedly calming but just annoying to everyone else.  
  
"Sara!" Jeanine scolded her in her motherly way. Immediately sulking, Sara leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her seatbelt-ed chest.  
  
"What movie are we seeing?" Pacey asked, putting his arm around Joey's neck as her head drooped onto it blissfully. "Nothing . . . feminine, right?" He scrunched his face up in disgust, as though that would be the most torturous thing he could overcome.  
  
"What's wrong with feminine?" Joey argued, lifting her head up and fixating her narrowing eyes on him. Jeanine too gave him a similar look, and Sara made a rude noise in her throat.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, but there is a reason why we left Dougie and Jack at home," Pacey said, his face splitting into a huge grin, though everyone else merely rolled their eyes.  
  
"I wanna see something scary," Sara said, but everyone shook their head no.  
  
"Scary movies have just lost their appeal," said Dawson, throwing her a sympathetic look over his shoulder then returning his gaze to the road. "They're just not scary at all anymore." A silence rose in the automobile; they all knew he was right and were busy contemplating what movie would suit their needs at the moment.  
  
"How about a comedy?" suggested Jeanine, and everyone shrugged their shoulders, meaning it would definitely be considered. Something funny could lighten the mood even more, if at all possible.  
  
"How about a -" Joey started, but didn't get to finish the sentence before Pacey rudely interrupted.  
  
"No. No. No romance movies," he said, shaking his tousle-haired head firmly.  
  
"Yech, no way," Sara added, at which the adults laughed heartily, causing the poor teenager to slip into confusion.  
  
The car rolled along the highway easily, but the gas gauge was drifting near empty, so Dawson pulled into the local gas station.  
  
"I'll go in," Dawson said at first, but everyone quickly supplied an excuse why they should go in.  
  
"I've got to go to the bathroom," said Joey.  
  
"I need a water," explained Pacey.  
  
Sara said, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Well, you're not leaving me in the car alone!" Jeanine exclaimed, and everyone laughed while they undid their seatbelts and slid out. No one was positive why going into the gas station was tempting to them, but at the moment they all just wanted to.  
  
Sara reached the swing doors first, and used a lot of her might to heave the heavy door open. The redheaded guy at the cash register (he looked no older than a high school senior) was looking bored out of his mind as he flipped what seemed to be a video case up into the air and catching it, over and over again. The rest of the party followed her in, with Dawson trailing in last.  
  
Slam!  
  
The video case hit the floor with a deafening sound, and everyone jumped and looked at the boy behind the counter. His normally wide eyes were now three times their size, and he was staring intently at them. Obviously he'd thrown it into the air, and forgotten to catch it, because he wasn't moving. The other four looked between him and Dawson, where the boy's eyes were leading. Dawson looked as confused as everyone else, his eyebrows pointed so high Sara was sure they would disappear into his hair.  
  
"Can I help you?" Dawson asked uncertainly after a brisk silence throughout the gas station. The boy opened his mouth as though to speak, closed it, gulped, and then opened it once more.  
  
"You're - you're Dawson Leery." His eyes grew even wider, as though he were just now telling himself that, instead of telling Dawson.  
  
"Well, yeah - yeah, I am," he said, then repeated, "Can I help you?"  
  
"You're Dawson Leery," he said more clearly now, with a boost of confidence. As though this were the answer to his question, he nodded but Dawson looked as lost as ever.  
  
"The Dawson Leery," he went on. "You directed some of the, like, best movies ever!" This cleared it all up; Dawson turned a bright pink yet look extremely pleased, and the others flashed amused grins.  
  
"That's him," Jeanine said, slipping her hand into Dawson's, and then saying proudly, "And I am The Mrs. Dawson Leery." Everyone let out a small laugh, but the guy continued to ogle.  
  
"I need gas. Twenty dollars worth," Dawson spoke up, taking a step towards the cash register. The boy looked as though he were about to faint.  
  
"I'm a big movie fan, and a huge fan of your work," he told him, not listening to what Dawson was saying. In fact, he was rummaging through his jean pockets, fumbling for an ink pen and some piece of paper.  
  
"Uh . . . We're kind of in a hurry, so twenty dollars worth of gas please?" Dawson repeated again, somewhat irritated but still looking rather satisfied.  
  
"You know what, man? I got this. I completely got this," the guy said pushing back Dawson's twenty-dollar bill and grinning at him.  
  
"Really?" Dawson arched one eyebrow, and the guy nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"No prob., man. But" - he leaned in close like he had a secret to tell him - "do you think I could have your autograph?"  
  
Laughing, Dawson signed the slip at which the guy looked awed and then winked at him, obviously thinking the four behind him were also fans. He turned his back to his impatient, expecting accompanies, and the five left, while the guy looked back and forth from his autograph to the real Dawson until they got in the car and drove away.  
  
"Well," Dawson said after a slight pause in which no one spoke, "he was nice." The whole car burst into laughs.  
  
- - -  
  
"No way!" Timmy exclaimed, holding his sides from laughing so hard. That was seriously one of the funniest stories he'd heard in a while - and it wasn't sappy like most of them. Amy, too, was rolling around, cracking up and envisioning the guy's awed look. Sara, even though she was there when it happened, was giggling too, and the adults were laughing as well - though possibly not as hard as the children.  
  
"Shh," Pacey shushed them, looking at Jennifer, whose eyes has started to twitch open at the sudden noise, and all they needed at the moment was a wailing baby.  
  
Dawson had gone rather pink in the ears again, but they could all tell he was concealing a grin. "Anyway," Dawson said, and everyone fell silent. He had the story-telling twinkle in his eye. "When we got there -"  
  
"There's more?!" Timmy cut in, eyes bulging.  
  
"You better believe it, bro," Sara replied hastily, before motioning for him to quiet down. "We haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Timmy, looking content, resting his chin in the palms of his hands, and then nodded for Dawson to continue.  
  
"All right, so right when we get to the Rialto . . ."  
  
- - -  
  
"We still haven't picked a movie yet," Pacey announced in a clear whiney tone, which Joey put a hand over his mouth to conceal.  
  
"Oh, quiet you. I think that Jeanine and Dawson should pick," she said loudly, at which Jeanine smiled politely. Dawson's eyes glazed over as he looked at the sign for the movie theater, which despite it's growing age, was still in pretty decent shape.  
  
"I haven't been here for ages," he said mistily, reencountering that some of the best days of his childhood were spent in that very movie theater. "Did you guys know I saw my first ever -"  
  
"Yes!" they all shouted, rolling their eyes and laughing. Of course everyone knew; Dawson had only announced twenty million times.  
  
"Well," Dawson continued, shaking his head, "fine, let's just pick a movie and go on in."  
  
Before they had a chance to decide, though, a male voice called out, "Dawson. Dawson Leery." Afraid to turn in case it was another obsessed fan, he began to walk in the other direction, but the voice continued, "Aren't you gonna stop and say hi to your good old buddy?"  
  
Dawson froze immediately - he knew that voice. Now he was even more afraid to turn, but he did so reluctantly. "Drue Valentine." Joey and Pacey groaned in unison, though Jeanette and Sara looked at the black-haired man before them with utter curiosity.  
  
"Indeed. Well, I guess it's true, then," he laughed, his gaze flipping through each of them but stopping on Dawson.  
  
"What's that?" Dawson asked, looking confused.  
  
"No one ever leaves Capeside. Not for good," he said, shaking his head. "Here's our proof. Now, what is a big Hollywood player like you doing back here in little old Capeside?" His voice had that same old sarcastic tone as always.  
  
"Reunion," he said simply.  
  
"Reunion? And you didn't invite your good old friend Drue Valentine?" He clamped a hand on Dawson's shoulder, shaking his head as though disappointed. He smirked at Jeanette. "And who is this?"  
  
"My wife, Jeanette," he said somewhat bitterly, and Drue immediately backed off. "And that's my stepdaughter Sara. What are you doing in Capeside, Drue?"  
  
"I live here now," Drue said, taking out a pack of skittles from his pocket and pouring them into his mouth greedily and hastily.  
  
- - -  
  
"Wait!" Jack cried, and Dawson paused in the middle of his story. "Drue lives here? Since when?!"  
  
"Let the man finish his story, Jack," Pacey said, grinning, and waved a hand telling Dawson to go ahead and continue. Jack nodded, though he still looked puzzled and a bit sour.  
  
"Now, where was I . . ."  
  
- - -  
  
"You live here?" Pacey repeated incredulously. "Someone around here actually hired you to work in this town?"  
  
Drue sneered at him, all the while rolling his eyes. "Not quite."  
  
"You're not living off mommy's money again, are you?" Joey snapped harshly, with utter resentment.  
  
"As a matter of fact," Drue chuckled, "I am! And look what I have to show for it." He flourished a hand and swept it across the movie theater before them.  
  
"Wait - you own the Rialto?" Dawson said, his jaw dropping. "Guys, maybe we should go on home."  
  
They all laughed, and Sara looked at Drue with fascination - she'd heard a couple stories of him, none of which were very nice.  
  
"You know what? Why don't you guys stay for the matinee? It's on the house," Drue said, smiling freshly.  
  
"Why? What's playing?" Joey said snidely.  
  
"A favorite movie of mine," Drue said, and then looked at Dawson with a smirk. "Maybe you've heard of it? It's called 'Steadied Minds.'" Dawson groaned and Jeanine laughed - that was the first movie Dawson had ever directed; a personal favorite as well. "Maybe you could even sign some autographs for us? Your expecting fans?"  
  
After much persuading, they finally gave in, and headed into the theaters, all except for Dawson looking forward to the movie and the signing.  
  
- - -  
  
"Oh wow," Amy said breathlessly, "that sounded like so much fun."  
  
"There's one minor thing, though," Dawson said, avoiding eye contact with everybody, as well as busying himself with tracing a pattern on the carpet using his shoe.  
  
"Yeah, well, what's that?" Doug said, looking at him.  
  
"IsortakindainvitedDruetocomeoverlatertoday," he said in one fast motion, mumbling so no one could understand his words. They all laughed weakly; knowing he'd done that on purpose.  
  
"What?"  
  
Dawson took a deep breath and then grinned at them sheepishly. "I . .. uh, I invited Drue t-to . . . sort of, well, come over later today. Well, he invited himself really but -"  
  
"Oh boy," groaned Jack.  
  
"And there's just one more thing. I'm sorry, Doug, Jack, but . . . he seems to think he's invited to the wedding, too." Jack's jaw dropped, but Doug didn't really seem to mind.  
  
"Ohh man," Jack looked at Doug helplessly. Doug reached out and rubbed the back of Jack's neck comfortingly, flashing him a small smile.  
  
"Oh well, the more the merrier, I suppose," Doug said carelessly. Everyone nodded in turn.  
  
"By the way, when is the wedding?" Joey spoke up.  
  
"It's not exactly a wedding," Doug told them, "more of a . . . commitment ceremony."  
  
"Okay then," Joey laughed. "When is the commitment ceremony?"  
  
"Actually, we're planning to have it soon . . . next Saturday."  
  
Everyone in the room was shocked; Saturday would be coming awful fast, and they were planning on having a wedding already (or whatever it was called)?  
  
Doug turned to Pacey and said with a grin, "Pace, I had you planned as being my best man . . ."  
  
"And Dawson, you'd be mine," finished Jack. Dawson and Pacey, in unison, nodded importantly, proud of their titles. "And Tim, you're gonna stand up there too, if you want." Timmy thought it over for a few seconds, stole a glance at Dawson, and nodded as well.  
  
"What about us girls?" interjected Andie, with a serious frown. "I'm your sister!"  
  
"You ladies - Jo, Andie, Jeanine, Sara, and Amy - will be standing up front, and then the other family members and whatnot will be filed back, I suppose," Jack answered, and the girls all looked content.  
  
"So, it's this Saturday, noon, in the backyard. The priest and the guests will all be here by then," Doug started, somewhat nervously, so Jack picked up for him, "And we'll get started, then have the reception in here. It's going to be rather small, though."  
  
They both were talking a mile a minute; it was obvious they were nervous about what they were getting themselves into. Andie hugged her brother, smiled, and said while kissing his forehead, "I can't wait."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang, and Jack obediently rose to answer it, knowing who was at the door.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: I know, you don't have to say it . . . this chapter bites, doesn't it? Sorry! Next one is sure to be better. Did you like the chapter? Did you hate it? Tell me! Just don't be too mean, 'kay? I'm very fragile. :-D Well, anyway, please review!  
  
If you're digging the whole Amy/Timmy thing, there will be a much bigger role for the both of them in the next chapter, as well as the wedding . . . what will happen? Tune in next time! :-D  
  
But if you review, that chapter is sure to come quicker. So I'm begging you. . . REVIEW! Please. :) That's all folks, until next time. Thanks for reading! 


	6. The Big Day

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jen's daughter Amy had just turned fifteen and is starting high school. How does she deal with the fact that she has two fathers, and what will everyone think when they find out?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no, I do not own any of these characters, though I wouldn't mind snagging Pacey.  
  
Reviewers-  
  
I am well aware that the last chapter sucked, (despite what you awesome people said) but here are the nice people that reviewed for me:  
  
Pop-Princess-18- Thanks for reading my story, too. And yours is good. I can't wait for an update! And Timmy and Amy together is pretty nifty, huh?  
  
Zoe4- Thanks so much! I've wanted to do an Amy fic for so long, so, well, I am! :-D Thanks for reviewing. And also, of course I had to make good ol' Dawson happy. Can have him lonely, can I?  
  
Tabitha- Aww, you're making me blush! And people like you guys are my motivation, so thank yourselves. I'm really glad you're liking my story. The wedding is going to be fun to type, so have fun reading! And thank you!  
  
Cassie- So corniness works, huh? Well, good to know! Thanks for readin' and reviewin'!  
  
Caiys- I'm definitely thinking about a surprise visit from Audrey, but I'm just not sure. We'll see how it turns out. And thanks for reading!  
  
The Queen of Snape- Once again, mucho thanks for being my most consistent reader. I loved Drue, and even though I'm probably not too in-character with him, I try.  
  
Noshaan Raven'tress- Yeah, poor Andie got the boot. But thanks for reviewing!  
  
A/N: Wow, you guys have stayed awake long enough to get to chapter six, huh? Congratulations! This chapter picks up right where the last one left off, and I promise it will be better. (I hope!) Also, I'm sure I don't portray Drue very well, but hey, I'm trying my best, so bear with me? And maybe give me some pointers if you know any.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Jack, buddy!" Drue shouted mockingly, grabbing the confused man by the shoulders and heaving him into a giant hug. He was smirking greatly, as though surprised that he somehow ended up on Jack's doorstep. Jack blanked, his arms hanging limply at his sides and then staring when Drue released him.  
  
"Joey!" Drue continued, holding his arms open and coming at her; Joey, fortunately, was ready, and held out her hands to stop him.  
  
"Not a chance," she said dryly. Shrugging it off, Drue grinned around the room while the three children glanced up at him.  
  
"How are my favorite people doing?" He flung himself hyperactively on the couch by Doug, and said to him politely, "Hello Deputy!" Doug looked away, muttering something about him not being the deputy anymore.  
  
"I thought you stopped taking ecstasy, Drue," Pacey said coldly, raising an eyebrow to the man bouncing around before their very eyes.  
  
Drue stopped and looked icily at Pacey, then said softly, "Touché, Witter." Pacey glared back at him.  
  
"So, when's this so-called wedding I've been graciously" - he paused and glanced at Dawson, flashing him a short grin - "invited to?"  
  
No one bothered to answer right away, but Drue continued to expectantly stare at Jack, so he said in a mumbling tone, "Saturday."  
  
"Saturday, huh? Well, sounds good. Time and place?"  
  
Again, there was a long pause before Jack said, so quietly it was almost impossible to hear him, "Noon, here."  
  
"I got it." He stood up from the couch, winked at Joey, cleared his throat, and said importantly, "Well, I've got the more important people of Capeside to meet with, so see you all Saturday."  
  
A few people chorused dismal goodbyes, so Drue, with a slight wave, departed and the others looked at each other, relief spreading on each face. "Well that was fun," Pacey said dully. "How is it a guy doesn't change over all these years?"  
  
"Bad eggs never go good, Pace," Doug said, forehead wrinkling with his frown.  
  
"He is such a jerk," sighed Andie.  
  
"Well, I thought he was cool," Sara said optimistically, shrugging her shoulders lightly. Propping herself up on her elbows, she had to laugh at the looks on some of the adults' faces.  
  
Amy, who'd been quiet the whole time, finally spoke. "He was the one - with my mom - in New York --?" Jack's face immediately went solemn. How could he have forgotten? Those were one of the things he had intended to keep from Amy finding out about Jen, but she'd stumbled across an old diary of hers.  
  
"Uh . . ." Jack hesitated, looking to his friends who nodded solemnly. "Yeah, he was." Amy's face screwed up with disgust as she fixated her eyes on the door, as though Drue was still standing there. Silence was restored upon the room, before the three children excused themselves and went up to Amy's. There was still definite weirdness between Amy and Timmy, which Sara picked up on right away.  
  
"What's up with you two?" she asked the old children with a frown.  
  
"Nothing," they both answered in unison, a little bit too quickly, and Sara's face burst with suspicion.  
  
"I don't believe you," she accused them, but the two casually shrugged and sat down, not looking at each other.  
  
Sighing, Sara began to go through Amy's CD collection. "The Monkees? The Eagles? The Beatles?!" She held out the three cases as though they were infected with some germ. "What's wrong with you? Where's the N*SYNC? The Backstreet Boys? The Ninety-Eight Degrees?" Amy simply shook her head with her nose scrunched up. Sara sighed, once more, and continued. "You're just like my brother." Amy and Timmy snuck a look at each other, and they both just had to grin.  
  
After a while, Sara was starting to get restless, so she stood and said, "You two" - pointing at them both; Amy was reading a book on her bed and Timmy was drawing some shape onto the palm of his hand with an ink pen- "are totally boring. I'm going downstairs to see if I can go help plan the wedding." And with that, she turned on her heel and flounced out of the room, blonde hair bouncing against her back jubilantly.  
  
"Your sister is really . . ." Amy said, pausing as she searched for the right word to say.  
  
"Annoying," Timmy finished for her with a grin; Amy's face erupted into an identical one as she nodded her agreement. "I mean, N*SYNC? God, come on." They both laughed then another awkward silence filled the room.  
  
Timmy finally lifted his head to look into her eyes; he broke slowly into a smile. She smiled back and opened her mouth to say something, but he leaned in and lingered by her for a few seconds, before pulling her in for a kiss. She started to back out of it, but surrendered to her desire and kissed him back. Then they sat on the bed, all they while still kissing each other; that's when the door swung open out of the blue.  
  
Sara's voice came before the rest of her. "You guys have to - Oh my God!" Her shadow was cast on the floor of the room, and even it look surprised. Timmy did a quick flip (resulting in him landing on the floor) and they both stared at the wide-eyed girl before them; Amy's cheeks were redder than a cherry.  
  
"What - what - are you guys --?" Sara sputtered. Her face started off confused and surprised, but then she grinned sneeringly. "I knew it!" she cried, throwing her hands up triumphantly. "I knew there was some weird - thing going on between you two!"  
  
"Shut up Sara!" demanded Timmy, the color rising in his cheeks. Sara's arms flopped back down to her side, and she put on a pouty look. "I swear, if you tell Dawson or anyone -"  
  
"I won't, I won't," she promised, shivering excitedly. "But I bet they're gonna find out anyway!"  
  
"How?" Amy asked in a small voice, refusing to look at Timmy. In fact, she wouldn't even look at Sara; her gaze was fixed on a patched spot in the corner of her rug by the door. Sara made a tsk-ing sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"We all saw those little -" She obviously wasn't sure what to call them because she paused for a long time, her face screwed up in thought. "Sexual glances," she said finally, and the two others laughed heartily at the phrase, "you've been giving each other all night." Then her eyes grew even wider. "Are you guys going out?"  
  
Timmy and Amy turned to each other, but no one said anything; the question lay unanswered. "You are! You guys totally are!" shrieked Amy, clamping her hands excitedly to the sides of her face.  
  
"We didn't say that. Now go away Sara," growled Timmy, giving his sister a gentle shove towards the door.  
  
Rooting her feet to the ground, she shoved him back and said crossly, "No, I was told to come get you. We're making plans for the wedding now and you guys have to help."  
  
Sighing, Amy said, "Tell them we'll be down in a second, will you?" She gave her a polite smile and lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"Fine, fine . . . But don't do anything I wish I could do!" laughed Sara, a little grumpily but mainly jokingly. She disappeared into the hallway and Timmy and Sara were left in the room alone.  
  
"So," Timmy said, cracking a slight smile, "shall we go?"  
  
Being bold, she kissed him once then smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Are we going to tell -"  
  
"Absolutely not," Timmy said, shaking his head sternly, before pulling her by the arm out the door.  
  
By the time Dawson, Jeanine, Timmy, and Sara had to go home that night, the wedding plans were complete and foolproof. They would start decorating Friday night, be ready early Saturday morning, and then afterwards head on in. Even though Jack and Doug both knew neither would be sleeping that night, they planned to get up Saturday around eight. Just to be sure. The dress was casual - no tuxedos, but Jack planned on wearing khaki shorts and a white shirt, and Doug: blue jeans and a plain black shirt. Everyone else would wear whatever. All in all, it seemed like nothing could go wrong.  
  
Everyone stayed late Friday night to help decorate, talking as they worked. Timmy and Amy were careful to shoot grins at each other whenever they were sure no one else was looking.  
  
"Who all is coming?" grunted Pacey as he helped Jack move a wooden table into the backyard, as it was very heavy. He was panting slightly and a fresh bead of sweat dotted his forehead.  
  
"Um, my mom and dad, your mom, Gretch, some other family members, and that's about it. Going to be small," Jack answered, letting the table drop and Pacey let go as well.  
  
"Gretchen is coming?" Pacey raised his eyebrow - he didn't even know his older sister was in town.  
  
"Yeah, she's flying in for the weekend," Jack said, then looked at his watch. "In fact, we're picking her up from the airport in a couple of hours."  
  
"Why isn't Dad coming?" Pacey pressed, surprised at his father - surely he couldn't miss his "favorite" son's most important day . . . event though Pacey knew he didn't exactly agree with Doug's so-called lifestyle.  
  
"Said he didn't want to," Jack said, but shrugged it off. "Ah, well, the wedding will still go on."  
  
Grinning suddenly, Pacey flipped an arm around Jack's neck and pulling him inwards. "I can't believe you're going to be my brother."  
  
"Yeah, we went from boyfriends to brothers," he snickered, and Pacey look shocked; Joey, however, turned sharply and stared at him.  
  
"What?!" Pacey sputtered.  
  
"Don't you remember - the gay bar? We were very - oh what was it? - Oh yeah, we were very 'together'."  
  
Joey, mouth hanging, echoed Pacey, "What?"  
  
Laughing, Jack held up a hand and said, "You're going to have to ask Pacey." Pacey scoffed, then rolled his eyes and went back to work. Finally understanding, Joey laughed as well and followed after him ("for the woman's touch.")  
  
By the time Jack, Doug, Andie, and Amy tramped inside the house, the backyard was looking picturesque - it was absolutely perfect. "I'm going to pick up Gretch, I'll be home later," Doug said, kissing Jack. He nodded and Doug left for the airport.  
  
Gretchen's plane had already arrived, and it was extremely easy to find her, despite how many people were in that airport; she was there, waving around a sign that said "MY BIG (gay) BROTHER!" Doug had to laugh as he waved her over.  
  
"Hey!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey. Nice sign," he remarked, and they both laughed.  
  
"Where's your fiancé?" She asked, looking around the airport.  
  
"Home. He's waiting for us," Doug replied, pulling her to the exit so he could get home to him. Jack, Andie and Amy were pleased to see her, and the adults all stayed up late into the night talking. All of them had butterflies in their stomachs, but they went to bed content.  
  
In the middle of the night, Jack suddenly bolted upright in bed; his ears perked up as though listening specially for something. "What is it, Jack?" Doug yawned from next to him. When Jack didn't reply, he said once more, "Jack?"  
  
"I just . . . I thought I heard someone - something, I don't know . . ." He tried to peer out the window, but all he saw was different shades of blackness, the moon silhouetting only the tops of some trees in his front yard.  
  
"You're just nervous," Doug said comfortingly, giving his hand a squeeze. Jack, looking unsure, nodded slowly and lay back down, kissing his soon-to-be husband.  
  
Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding . . .  
  
Jack squeezed his eyes shut - the alarm, why was it going off? Wasn't it the weekend? He didn't have school today - and then he remembered. Kicking the covers back, he immediately went over to the window, praying for sunshine. When he looked out, the sun was shining intensely and brightening things for as far as he could see. Smiling, he turned to look at Doug, who he discovered was not in bed.  
  
He was just about to call for him, when Doug's voice rang upstairs, weakly, "Jack?" Oh no, Jack thought, tell me he's not sick. He sounds sick. Please God; don't let him be sick today.  
  
"Doug?" he called out, moving towards where Doug's voice came from. "Doug, where are you?"  
  
"Jack?" Doug called out again - it was a plead, a sorrowful plead. Jack quickened his pace until he saw Doug sitting at the table, his hands in his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack said, looking truly concerned.  
  
"Look outside."  
  
Jack obeyed, opening the back door, and gasped. "Doug - what - who . . .?!" But Doug just shook his head.  
  
Taking a step outside, Jack looked around. All of their beautiful decorations - ruined. Everything was torn or broken, and trash littered the whole area. Graffiti letters spelled out a haunting word on their fence - "fags" was written in dark black. Obviously some teenagers had taken it upon themselves to do the job. Taking a deep breath, he picked up a piece of paper that was lying by the door and read to himself:  
  
To the Queers of Capeside-  
We don't need your kind here. Do us all a favor and leave the town - immediately. Oh, and while you're at it, "get married" somewhere else, fags.  
-All of Capeside  
  
Jack took a deep intake of breath - why, why hadn't he expected this? It was the inevitable - he knew as soon as the news of the wedding broke loose through the gossip streets of Capeside, all hell would rise. But still, it caught him by surprise. Breathing unsteadily, he went inside and sat by Doug. "What now?" he said in a sullen voice.  
  
Lifting his head from his hands, Doug stared Jack in the face and said confidently, "Who says a couple of torn decorations can't be romantic enough for a wedding?" Jack blinked and looked at him, then smiled slightly.  
  
"Well - but - everything is -"  
  
"Fine," Doug interrupted. "Everything is fine." He pulled Jack closer, and they pressed their cheeks together affectionately, Doug smoothing his hand over Jack's back.  
  
"Hey Dad. Pops. What's going on?" Amy asked, trooping down the stairs, clean and just out of the shower. She was wearing one of her best outfits - a red spaghetti-strapped dress; formal, but not too formal. Her hair was all done up, nice and fancily.  
  
"Just getting ready," Jack answered, standing. "You look beautiful, Amy." In a whispering voice, he continued, "I wish your mom could see you. Us. I wish she could be here." Frowning, Amy nodded but didn't reply, but instead went on to the backyard.  
  
A loud gasp was heard, louder than the wind beating across the shutters, louder than the birds whistling in the treetops. Looking rather flabbergasted, she appeared in the doorway. "What happened?" She looked as though she wanted to burst into tears.  
  
"Uh, it was just a little kid's prank. Don't even worry about it, Amy; we're going to have it spick-and-span before the priest comes," Jack answered, pulling Amy over to them by the arm and then hugging her.  
  
When they broke out of the hug, a tear escaped Amy's blue eyes. "But how could anyone have done this? It's so . . . It's so . . ."  
  
"Really, honey. Just don't worry. We'll get over it, I promise," Doug said, a twinkle in his eyes. He rose and walked outside and the others followed, trying their best to get it back to normal in the little time they had.  
  
Gretchen and Andie came down next, both fixed up and excited. They took one look at the backyard, raised eyebrows, but didn't say anything, just in case.  
  
When noon came, the decorations were still ripped, the yawn was still a mess, and the guests hadn't begun to arrive yet, but the two men were in the highest of high hopes. Amy was all in a flutter, nervous as anything.  
  
The priest came first. He was a short, kind man with a Boston- reflected accent in his mid-forties. "I do same-sex marriages all the time," he promised, smiling. "So, just tell me where this is happening and we'll get set up."  
  
Doug led him to the backyard while Gretchen, Andie, Amy, and Jack stayed in the front to greet their guests. The priest surveyed the yard, staring at the decorations, and when Doug began to make up an excuse, he butted in with, "Nonsense. This isn't the first I've seen."  
  
Staring at him, Doug scratched his ear like he hadn't heard him properly, and said, "What?"  
  
"These marriages. Things ruined by angry mobbing townsfolk? I'm telling you, this isn't the worst," he said, then left Doug to set up his things. Doug broke into a slight smile as he watched the priest's retreating back, then fled back to the front to help greet.  
  
When he got there, Pacey, Joey, and Jennifer (looking adorable in a tiny little dress) had arrived, and were talking delightedly with Jack, Andie, and Gretchen, and Amy was off cooing to the baby.  
  
"Little brother," Doug joked, ruffling Pacey's hair, and then scooping Joey into a hug. "Jo. How are you guys?"  
  
"You know, Doug, you truly make the most beautiful bride in the world," Pacey teased him, wiping a fake tear from his eyes. Doug, laughing, gave him a gentle shove in return.  
  
"We are terrific," said Joey, giving Pacey an exasperated, with a flip of her hair, and smiled. "How are you guys?"  
  
"Excited," they said at the same time, and laughed. "The priest is in the backyard right now, in fact," Doug added.  
  
Just then, Dawson's car pulled into the driveway, and the five got out - Gale had come with them for the wedding. Sara and Timmy walked over to Amy; Sara was humming 'Here Comes The Bride' under her breath and looking flushed.  
  
"Oh, I'm so excited!" Sara squealed, clamping her hands together. "I love weddings!"  
  
Timmy looked at his little sister, rolling his eyes, and sighed, "Shut up Sara." Obviously, he was in a bad mood; but when he looked at Amy he brightened a little and managed to flash her a smile.  
  
Slowly, people started to fill up the backyard, each of them pretending not to notice the messed up decorations. Drue was the last one to show up, smiling broadly.  
  
As soon as Jack and Doug made their way to the backyard, everyone shut up and filed where they were supposed to be. Jack and Doug faced each other in front of the priest, Dawson standing on the right of Jack, and Pacey on the left of Doug, and then the ladies off to the side a bit. Everyone else sat in chairs behind them.  
  
"Thank you all for coming today to witness the commitment these men wish to make to each other," the priest began, and Jack smiled. The wedding went smoothly after that, everyone watching intently, until about halfway through.  
  
"And with this -" The priest began, but a loud ringing noise interrupted him.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Drue said, not looking sorry at all. He pulled out a fancy cell phone, clicked it on, and said into it, "Hello?" Everyone else was staring at him blankly. "Yeah? Yeah? Oh! I'm a little bus - you're kidding me! No? Yeah. Uh-huh. Okay. Yeah, all right. Okay, I'll be there in a sec." Drue turned it off, smirked and said, "If you will excuse me, I have to go. Thanks for inviting me." Even though they didn't. And then Drue got up and walked off, everyone gaping at his back.  
  
"Well, um . . ." said the priest, shaking his head. Then he picked up where he got cut off at. "And with this . . ."  
  
Finally, vows, rings, and promises were exchanged, and everything was almost official. And then, "And now, it is my honor to announce these men, committed to each other for life. You may now share a kiss," the priest finished, closing his black leather-bound book.  
  
They first joined hands, looking into each other's eyes, and leaned in and kissed. Everyone burst into applause.  
  
"Well, it's official," Doug said when they'd pulled away. Grinning, Jack leaned in and pulled him back into an even more passionate kiss.  
  
"Save it for the honeymoon," joked Pacey, putting a hand on their shoulders. They pulled back once more, and Pacey hugged each of them.  
  
"Congratulations, guys."  
  
Everyone hugged the now semi-married couple, and then Jack threw his hands up and called, "Free beer and food in the house!"  
  
There was a slight pause, then everyone stampeded into the house, leaving Jack and Doug to pay and thank the priest. All was happy in the Witter-McPhee household.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: How was this chapter? A little bit better? I don't know, the wedding part was hard to write. Hope I did all right. Please, please, please, I'm begging you, review. I need comments, constructive criticism, suggestions, anything, Just c'mon guys, you'll get to see your name in writing if you review! :-D I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading.  
  
Chapter Seven coming whenever I get off my butt and write it. That is, if you want Chapter Seven. 


	7. More Big News

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jen's daughter Amy had just turned fifteen and is starting high school. How does she deal with the fact that she has two fathers, and what will everyone think when they find out?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: Time for a new disclaimer. YES I AM THE MASTERMIND BEHIND DAWSON'S CREEK. BOW TO ME. Just kidding. Nope, not mine.  
  
Reviewers-  
  
FlipFlops999 - Aww, thanks. And I am really glad Timmy and Amy are together. I think it adds a bit of spice.  
  
The Queen of Snape - Okay, you wanted Chapter Seven, you get it! Once again, you're my most loyal reader so THANK YOU!  
  
RhiannonElyse - Yes, yes, there was an older child whom I completely forgot about. He's not too important, though, so I don't really think he'll be in the story. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Tabitha - Heh, that sign was a last minute idea I had . . . I just thought it would be funny, so I'm really glad you agree. Thaaaank you!  
  
KTC -- Okay, I'm writing more. Thanks :)  
  
Cassie -- Yes, I too would hurt them. In fact, I'm thinking about hurting them. Well, someone doing it. :) Thanks for reviewing, Cassie.  
  
loc - okay, I'm trying to write more, especially for you. ;-) Thanks for readin'.  
  
moviechic189 - Don't die on me! I need you to review! :-D Thank you  
  
vane_hayes1281 - Awwwwwwww, thanks so much! I'm glad you took the time to review. Thank you very, very much.  
  
renniedance - I, too, only recently began rewatching the reruns, and the finale was just so great. Drue was indeed on the show, but he was a major jerk (as I portrayed him, I hope.) But he could also be cool (hardly ever, though). Timmy was my own creation, though. But it was due to a suggestion he and Amy got together. Now I'm loving it! And about the first chapter - thanks! I just had to have him say yes, it wouldn't be right else wise. Thank you so much for the awesome review, and I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
A/N: Chapter seven took forever to write . . . I've been grounded from the Internet, plus I'm on serious writer's block. Well, here it is. Enjoy! Takes off from the reception after the wedding.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I want to make a toast!" Pacey declared, standing up with his nearly empty wineglass raised in the air. Everyone in the room groaned, but Pacey just grinned and hushed them all. "I want to make a toast," he said again, "firstly, to Dougie and Jack. A wedding is a wonderful thing - especially when there are free drinks afterwards." The whole room laughed appreciatively.  
  
"Secondly, I want to toast to the guests. Everyone in this room. Coming here proves that none of us are discriminators. Some people, of course, are ignorant. It's a fact of life. They didn't want this wedding to happen. Well, you know what? Screw them, 'cause it did happen." There was a slight sudden outburst of applause here, but everyone quieted again soon.  
  
"And last, I want to make a toast to -" he paused, and pointed his glass at five different people: Dawson first, then Joey, Jack, Andie, and then himself, "-we have been friends since high school. We have overcome some of the hardest things. Things that have tested our friendship. But we are here, together, nonetheless, after all these years. I only wish our good friend Jennifer Lindley could be here to witness it. So, this is for Jen, and the rest of us."  
  
"To the fantastic five," Doug chimed in, and everyone chuckled approvingly. Then, almost all together at the same time, people raised their glasses, clinked them together, and drank to it.  
  
Timmy, meanwhile, searched the crowd for Amy. When he saw her with Gretchen and Andie, he made his way over coolly. "Hey Amy."  
  
She looked up and smiled, but only for about two milliseconds. Her aunts were standing right there, after all, and they'd made a pact to not let anyone (besides Sara) find out. "Hey Timmy." Looking up, she leaned over and hugged the older women, then excused herself by saying, "I'm gonna go up to my room now." They nodded, and she turned to Timmy and asked, "Want to come?" even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Sure." So the two of them traipsed up the stairs in absolute silence, but sneaking grins at each other every few seconds.  
  
The first thing Timmy did when they were sure the door was closed tightly and locked was lean in to kiss Amy; however, she held out her hands to stop him. He backed off, looking offended.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, almost irritably.  
  
She looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the whole entire world. "We can't do this." Timmy started to object, but she cut him off. "You're - you're going back to Los Angeles soon, and I'm going to be stuck in Capeside, with a broken heart. I mean, I have school Monday and when I get back, well, you'll be gone. And I really can't deal with that right now. I'm already worrying about what the kids in school will say to me Monday and then -"  
  
"Amy!" he interrupted, frowning, and she broke off, looking upset. "I like you, Amy. A lot," he said in a near whisper, taking her hands and putting them on his own chest. "It's just -"  
  
Bang! The door rattled as someone rapped their fists on it. He stopped and then unlocked the door, letting an eager-faced Sara in.  
  
"You guys have to come down there right now, because they're almost done unwrapping their presents and then we're all going - wait, were you guys making out?" Sara said this is one big breath, and then finished looking curious.  
  
"No!" they both said quickly, cheeks reddening.  
  
"Let's just go downstairs now," Timmy snapped, sighing, and he walked out in a rush, the girls following.  
  
"Amy!" Jack said, scooping her up into his first proper hug when she bounded down the steps. She smiled and hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you," she said into his ear, and Jack beamed. From not far away, Doug saw and joined them as well, wrapping one arm around each.  
  
"Are you okay, Amy?"  
  
"Never better," she answered truthfully, giving each of her fathers a kiss on the cheek. "Now, where's the food?" They laughed as she practically fled to the kitchen.  
  
For a few seconds, Doug and Jack stared into each other's eyes, both grinning broadly. "I'm glad we did this," Doug said at last.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"I love you a lot."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Doug laughed before pulling him into a passionate kiss, and Pacey, after viewing this, let out a long, high whistle, and everyone in the room began cheering again. They pulled away, and simultaneously bowed down.  
  
"Anybody feel like ice-cream?" Doug said out of nowhere, to which the kids nodded eagerly, as well as Pacey. So while they decided to go, everyone else agreed to stay there and keep an eye on things.  
  
Doug first reached his car, and then saw "JUST MARRIED" written in big bold letters across the back. He hesitated and looked at Pacey, who was grinning suspiciously.  
  
"Pace . . ." he began.  
  
"Isn't it great? Snuck out and did it right after the wedding," Pacey said eagerly, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"I don't know about this, Pacey."  
  
"Why not? What's wrong?"  
  
Jack also glimpsed at it, and said, looking anxious, "I really don't think we should go parading this about through the good ol' streets of Capeside."  
  
"Stop worrying. You heard what I said. 'Screw them.' And I know you obviously agree, 'cause you toasted to it," Pacey argued.  
  
"Well . . . okay, I guess." Jack and Doug shared concerned looks before they climbed into the front, and Pacey and the three kids sat in the back, with Amy on Pacey's lap.  
  
As Doug drove on, with the backseat passengers arguing about the best flavor of ice cream, he noticed random passerby staring blankly at the lettering on the back of the car, but he tried to blow it off. He pulled into the parking lot of the local ice cream parlor and turned to Jack.  
  
"Do you think maybe we should . . ."  
  
"Go out separately?" Jack finished for him, frowning. Looking ashamed, Doug turned away trying to pretend he hadn't said anything.  
  
"Never mind," Doug said and smiled, but both men were looking sort of anxious. So everyone climbed out of the car and walked in with the bell on the door dinging in their ears.  
  
At a table nearest the door, a middle-aged female was staring rudely at Jack and Doug, and Pacey, too. She wrinkled her nose as though the very site of them disgusted her. Everyone was frowning, but they tried their best to ignore the people in the store.  
  
"Hi," Pacey greeted the guy behind the counter cheerfully, but he only grunted in return. He turned and did a quick head count, then continued, "We need six cones."  
  
"Want a prize?" the guy grumbled, tugging on his turquoise apron.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Feigning a smile, he said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "What flavors do you want?"  
  
"I want just vanilla," Doug spoke up.  
  
"Is that for a queer?" the guy mumbled, starting to scoop the ice cream. Amy gasped sharply, hardly believing her ears.  
  
"What?" Doug said, looking extremely offended. The man in line behind them let out a giant half-laugh, half-snort.  
  
"I said, is that for here?" the guy lied, smirking.  
  
"What is your problem?" Pacey exclaimed, looking as though he would very much like to reach over the counter and knock the daylights out of the younger man, who shrugged, wearing the same stupid smirk plastered to his freckled face.  
  
Doug held back his little brother, and glaring at the employee, he shook his head. "No. To go." Everyone else ordered their ice creams and they departed, seeing the relieved looks on the customer's faces.  
  
"I knew it was a bad idea," Doug grumbled, mainly to himself though everyone could hear. "I knew that would happen. God I hate bigots."  
  
"We all do, Doug. But there's nothing we can do about it," Jack said, biting into his chocolate ice cream and putting his free hand on Doug's shoulder.  
  
"Stop it, Jack!" Doug exploded, and Jack froze (as well as the others), not knowing what he did wrong. "Stop pretending like it's all fine and dandy! Stop pretending like you don't care! Just stop!"  
  
Jack stared at him for a few seconds, then said in a gruff voice, "It is fine and dandy. I have you. Nothing can be more fine and dandy than that."  
  
Looking apologetic, Doug said nothing but a quick, "Yeah," and then drove off homewards. When they got there, Doug was still upset so he said to Pacey, "Go entertain 'em, and make sure they all get out of here all right, will you?"  
  
"Okay," he agreed, but Dawson held up his hands to stop him.  
  
"Wait," Dawson said, so Doug did. "I have something to tell everyone." They were all obviously listening intently and paying full attention, so he cleared his throat. "Jeanine and I have decided - we're going to move to Capeside for awhile."  
  
Timmy and Sara, unknowing, both gasped in unison. Everyone was cheering, and hugging Dawson and Jeanine, and Amy looked at Timmy and broke into a giant smile.  
  
Timmy wasn't leaving! So that meant . . . Could they . . .? Timmy seemed to read her mind, because he looked in her direction and nodded vigorously, showing he was somewhat happy with the news. Squealing, Sara hugged Amy for no particular reason, and jumped up and down.  
  
"When did you decide this?" Andie cried, smiling.  
  
"Not long ago. I just realized how much I missed this town. By the way, Tim, Sara - you guys are starting school here Monday."  
  
Timmy was even going to Amy's school! Wow. This was all extremely overwhelming, but Amy couldn't have been happier; obviously no one else could be, either.  
  
"Wow," Amy said to Timmy when the noise had died down. "This is all just . . . fantastic! I mean, it's great . . . Wow." She was grinning so wide she could have stretched it across the continental U.S.  
  
"Yeah, it really is . . . wow," he agreed, but his smile was noticeably smaller; at the sight of his, hers faded as well.  
  
"What's wrong?" she said slowly, afraid of what the answer might be. He seemed to take a long time in answering, like the question had entered one ear and gotten lost in a jumble of other thoughts.  
  
"It's just . . . well, it's not only . . . but . . . you know?" he said finally, making no sense.  
  
"No," she replied firmly, shaking her head for added emphasis, "I don't know. Tell me." Her arms folded over her chest like protection, prepared for a humongous letdown.  
  
Looking around in all directions, he lowered his voice a few notches and muttered, "I've never really had a girlfriend before."  
  
Relief spread over Amy's face - so that was all! And that meant they were officially together, right? He had just called her his girlfriend, right? Laughing, she pulled him into a giant hug and said into his ear, "Well, it's about time you learn then, huh?" He too smiled widely and hugged back, and then without hesitating, pulled her into a giant kiss.  
  
The party was put on hold at that point, as everyone stopped talking and stared blankly at the two (except for Sara, who already knew, and squealed). They noticed all eyes were on them, and pulled apart slowly, embarrassedly.  
  
Timmy was the first to do anything, after clearing his throat nervously; he threw up his hands dully and said, "Surprise!"  
  
Sara threw up her hands as well (with much more enthusiasm) and shouted, "Capeside's newest couple is on the loose!" There was a slight outbreak of murmuring, but then everyone (not including Jack or Dawson, who continued to stare for a few extra seconds) returned to their own business. They both laughed, and then broke into another kiss.  
  
"Well, at least we know she's attracted to boys," Doug told Jack jokingly, patting his arm. "I don't know what I would do if she was gay." Everyone around laughed at that, and drank to it, too.  
  
Jack, however, turned to him, somewhat upset that he didn't know about his only daughter's relationship. How long had they been together? Did she not trust him enough to tell him about it? Or was it because she needed a female figure in her life? That's when he realized Doug had said something to him, and was waiting patiently for an answer. Because he hadn't been listening, he hurriedly took a long drink of his wine, and simply nodded like he understood. He made a mental note to have A Talk with Amy later that night.  
  
Meanwhile, out in the backyard, the three kids were laying on their backs, staring into the blue sky, with Timmy and Amy holding hands. Sara was grilling Amy all about Capeside, and the school, even though Sara would be stuck at the junior high school that year.  
  
"So, are there any hot guys?" Sara inquired, closing her eyes, as though making a wish that there were.  
  
"Uh . . ." Amy thought about it. None that she could name off the top of her head, and plus, her boyfriend was lying right next to her. Ooh, how she loved the word boyfriend. It had a new appeal to it somehow. Unable to think of something witty or cool to say, she just shrugged.  
  
Sara obviously didn't mind too much, because she followed it up with a quick, "Is the food good?" They all had to laugh.  
  
"Not bad," she said casually, thinking it was better than its reputation. "Kind of good, even."  
  
"I hope we stay here a long time," Sara said with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Me too," Timmy agreed, inching closer to Amy flirtatiously. "What does your dad teach?"  
  
Oh my God, Amy thought immediately. Her dad. The news of the wedding was surely all over town by now. What would the kids at school think? Wait, they didn't know it was her dad. So she wouldn't be the object of ridicule. Unless adults had told them. It was likely. But anyway, poor Jack. She could only imagine what people would say. Kids especially; kids could be cruel.  
  
"Amy?" Timmy said, trying to bring her back to Earth. He looked concerned.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right. He, uh, he teaches English Lit." She was biting her lower lip, and still had that far off look plastered to his face.  
  
"Oh. Cool." Timmy and Sara exchanged glances, and then both looked back at Amy. They didn't really know what was up, but thought better of it to just leave it alone.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if they need any help in there," Amy said, using her arms to push herself into a standing position. She smiled at the couple and then disappeared inside.  
  
"You okay?" Timmy asked right after his little sister left.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, forcing a smile. He nodded, even though he didn't fully believe her.  
  
Late that night, when everyone was gone, the house was a wreck, and the newlyweds were exhausted, Jack beckoned Amy into the living room to talk.  
  
"Are you guys going on a honeymoon?" Amy asked right away, almost pleadingly. "'Cause, you know, that's completely cool with me. I mean, you could drop me off at Uncle Pacey's for a little while - or better yet Dawson's!" She was looking really enthusiastic and hopeful. "I could just, sorta, hang out with Sara and - and Timmy -"  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Amy," Jack interrupted, and Amy's heart sank. "How long have you and Timmy been"-he made his index and middle fingers into quotations-"'going out'?"  
  
"Um . . ." she started to answer but Jack made it clear he wasn't finished.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Couldn't you have come to me about it? I'm worried, Amy, that maybe what you need is a motherly figure -"  
  
"Dad!" Amy explained, looking appalled. And then, mainly because she was now semi-angry, she added, "I thought you were my 'motherly figure'." She looked crossly at the exasperated expression of her dad's face, and was pretty sorry she had said that, but not sorry enough to take it back, or even apologize.  
  
"Okay," he said in a voice, calmer than he would have liked. "I . . . I just want to know why you didn't tell me? At these years, your parents are the first people you should come to. And I'm sorry that two men are really all I can provide you with -"  
  
"Oh, right, because I should tell you every little detail that goes on in my life! Well, then, it's not my fault I have dysfunctional gay dads, now is it?" she exploded, then stormed out of the room. Jack looked crush as he watched her flee.  
  
Doug, who'd been watching from the doorway, sat down by Jack and looked extremely sympathetic. "Don't blame it on her, Jack. It's got to be rough for her. It was probably just a stressful day. She'll get over it, I promise."  
  
Jack looked over at him and tried to smile, but he just didn't have it in him. "Maybe it's our fault, Doug."  
  
"It's not," he assured him. "Amy loves you. Us. She loves us, and she needs to know that we love her. That's all."  
  
"Maybe I should go apologize," Jack said, starting to stand up, but Doug shook his head.  
  
"I think that's the last thing you should do." He shifted so he was facing Jack, then put a hand on his face. "Now, about that honeymoon she mentioned . . ."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: WHOOHOO! I made it through chapter seven. I didn't think I could do it. Now it's your turn. Tell me what 'choo thought. OR if you have any suggestions. I'm sure the next chapter will be easier to write.  
  
Wait, do you guys even want the next chapter? If so, please comment. They inspire me to write, and I'll probably get it done much quicker.  
  
Sooooooooo, see you at Chapter Eight!!! 


	8. Trouble in Paradise

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jen's daughter Amy had just turned fifteen and is starting high school. How does she deal with the fact that she has two fathers, and what will everyone think when they find out?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: Time for a new disclaimer. YES I AM THE MASTERMIND BEHIND DAWSON'S CREEK. BOW TO ME. Just kidding. Nope, not mine.  
  
Reviewers-  
  
Monica - Well, thank you! And I'm very glad you like it. If no one liked it, it'd be a pretty pointless fanfic, huh?  
  
renniedance - Maybe it will be okay . . . but then again maybe it won't. : - O What if Timmy decides he doesn't like her all too much anymore? Very possible. :-D Thank you kindly for reading my story.  
  
Cassie - I know, I'm sorry it took so long to update! This chapter shouldn't keep you waiting too long, though, I hope. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Laura - Thanks sooooo much! Okay, you want Chapter Eight and here it is. :- D  
  
The Queen of Snape - Aha, about the honeymoon . . . which will indeed happen, this chapter! Unfortunately, I will not be getting into anything "sexual" between them because I just don't write like that. And once again, thank you thank you thank you for reading and reviewing.  
  
Sam - Yeah, I like those parts too. The sentimental part of everyone is so much fun to right, you know? I think that's what really gives everyone character. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
A/N: Not too many reviewers this time. Hmm. Hope y'all ain't losing interest in my story! Anyway, Monday morning now. Yes, Timmy's first day of school? What will happen? Read! And what about poor Jack? What will happen to him? And what about the honeymoon? Bet it will be fun. :-D  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Amy," Jack said, turning the light switch on with a flick of his index finger as he entered the bedroom, "it's time to -" But that was as far as he got, because Amy was standing, fully-dressed, and fully-awake, too, in front of her mirror.  
  
She turned to him and narrowed her eyes, obviously still upset about their previous fight. "Yeah?" When Jack was silent for a few seconds, she sighed and returned to looking at her reflection, working out every imperfection there was about her.  
  
"Ready for school?" Jack said nervously, and upon receiving no reply, he pressed, "So, Timmy will be there, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad, and we're gonna sneak into the janitor's closet in between classes and make out. And if I'm really lucky, maybe I'll even score," she snarled, watching with satisfaction at the livid look growing on her father's face through the mirror.  
  
"Amy, I have tried to be patient with you, but this is just going too far . . ." he said, taking a giant step towards her. She whipped around as self-defense and looked him square on. "Honestly, I do not have a problem grounding you for a month . . ."  
  
"You're not even my real dad!" she shrieked in all frustration, bursting past him and out the door, leaving Jack look more crestfallen then he ever had.  
  
Amy ran into the hall, and straight into Doug's arms. Doug was looking extremely stern; he obviously had overheard their conversation. "You do NOT talk to him like that!" Amy struggled to break away, and was now almost in tears.  
  
"I knew you would take his side! You always do! It's not fair," she sobbed, but still managed to not get her shirt wet. Doug's expression softened as he leaned over to her and put his arms around her shaking shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, Amy," he said in a near whisper. "I'm sorry this is so hard for you. It's hard for us, too. Maybe it's not fair that you got gypped out of a mom. But if you look at it this way, you got one heck of a good replacement." He smiled up at Jack, who was now hovering around and watching them uncertainly.  
  
Amy heaved for a few more minutes, until she was all out of tears, and then sniffled greatly. Looking in between both men, she frowned and muttered, "I'm sorry Dad. Pop."  
  
"It's okay, hon.," Doug said immediately, launching into another hug. Slowly straightening out, she looked at Jack, her face completely apologetic. Jack stared straightly, his face expressionless, but then managed to smile and held out his arms. She immediately jumped into them. Holding up his thumb, he gingerly wiped the now nearly dried tears off her face and smiled genuinely.  
  
"Oh, crap. We're gonna be late," Jack announced, glancing at his watch. He kissed Doug, grabbed his briefcase, and him and Amy dashed for his car.  
  
"I'm sorry Dad," Amy apologized again nearly halfway through the ride, after long uncomfortable silence. She fidgeted with her seat belt, avoiding any eye contact.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Guess I said some pretty stupid things, huh?" she added, sneaking a look at him. He didn't look back at her, only nodded slightly.  
  
"Dad!" Amy cried, exasperated, with a giant sigh. "Please say something."  
  
Jack chuckled lightly. "Excited about seeing Timmy?"  
  
"Well, yeah." She looked uncomfortable; as though that was the last thing she wanted to talk about at that specific moment. Clearing her throat, silence fell upon the moving vehicle once again.  
  
"Remember when you mentioned . . . the honeymoon?" Jack asked uncertainly after a short while, to which Amy nodded absentmindedly. "Well, we - Doug and I - we've decided to take you up on that offer." He smiled broadly, like he wanted to jump up and scream, "Surprise!"  
  
Amy's jaw dropped and she grinned too, saying, "That's great Dad. When are you leaving? Where are you going? For how long?" She had loads of questions, but unfortunately Jack pulled into the parking lot at that time.  
  
"Tonight, away, until Saturday," he answered briefly. "You're gonna go to Pacey's house. But," his voice grew stern, "you and Tim will be sleeping in separate rooms."  
  
"Okay Dad," she brushed him off, giving him a discrete kiss on the cheek and then rampaging into the school. When she entered through the set of double doors, she got nearly stampeded by Kelsey and a few of her other girlfriends.  
  
She noticed that a lot of kids in the halls were staring at her, curiously, disgustedly; she didn't know nor care at the moment, and returned her glance to her friends.  
  
"Amy! You will not believe it!" Kelsey said, waving her hands around excitedly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"There's a new -" Britt began, but got cut off by an impatient Kelsey.  
  
"I'm telling the story!" she cried, sighing. Then flicking her gaze back to Amy, she went on, "There's a new kid! And he's from - get this! - Los Angeles!!" Her face was as lit up as a Christmas tree, like it was the best thing since sliced bread.  
  
Amy nearly laughed, in spite of herself. She was about to say something when Tabitha added, "And he is really fine!" This upset Amy - she really didn't want everyone in the whole school to think her boyfriend - HER boyfriend - was hot.  
  
And then . . . Oh no! Amy knew she definitely wasn't the most attractive girl in the school, and what if Timmy decided he didn't like her as much as he liked somebody else? She bit her lip, then said to her friends, "Yeah, I kn-" But she was cut off as the bell rang and the four charged to their classes, not wanting to be late.  
  
She discovered Timmy wasn't in her first class (World History) and that class went by dreadfully slow. Seconds seemed to take minutes. Minutes seemed to take hours. The teacher blabbed on and on monotonously, and assigned an impossible amount of homework. All in all, Amy summarized, the class sucked.  
  
Second period was English Lit. with her dad. That couldn't be anywhere near as bad - Kelsey was in that class, after all. When she got to the classroom she saw - to her absolute delight - Timmy was standing before Jack's desk, having a private conversation with him. Jack, even though it was only his second class of the day, looked positively dead and exhausted.  
  
"Timmy!" she exclaimed, and he turned to look at her, his face lighting up. Jack rolled his eyes jokingly.  
  
"Hey Amy!" he went over to her and then looked at Jack, who raised his eyebrows and seemed to say, "Well go on, but make it quick." He hugged her bracingly.  
  
"How has your day been so far?" she asked.  
  
"Uh . . . stressful." Bending down to fish through his folders, he took out a stack of papers; each had seven-digit numbers scrawled on them. "I've gotten about a thousand girls' phone numbers." Frowning slightly, she looked at them, but brightened when he dumped them into the trashcan. "I did meet this pretty nice girl, though, who didn't seem to want to get into my pants. Her name's -"  
  
"Kelsey has arrived!" Kelsey said dramatically, sweeping her arms around the nearly empty room. "Ooh! Timmy, hi!" Her voice noticeably changed when she addressed him, and she dropped her arms almost immediately.  
  
"Kelsey. Hey," he returned coolly, smiling back. Amy felt a sudden stab of jealousy, which she tried hard to ignore.  
  
"Do you guys know each other?" Kelsey pressed. Confusion, was that what it was? Or was it another look of jealousy?  
  
"Well, yeah," Amy said, fingering her pencil and shifting uncomfortably. But she was so relieved at what Timmy said next.  
  
"We're dating."  
  
Kelsey's face fell and her lip curled slightly, but she just nodded and said, "Oh." Then everyone else in the class began taking their seats, so she excused herself and went to her own. Timmy gave Amy a little hand squeeze with a smile. It made her feel so much better.  
  
"Good morning, class," Jack greeted them, taking his place at the front of the class. No one really smiled back. Everyone was staring in between him and Amy, revolted.  
  
Someone in the back of the room let out a loud cough that sounded oddly like "queer", and the class broke into quiet snickers. Jack's smile faded instantly, but he forced a replacement. "How was your all's weekends?" he asked, clasping his hands together. No one said anything at first. And then -  
  
Sarah Campfield, the girl who had seemed so open about it at the beginning of the year, opened her mouth and sneered, "I heard you got married." More snickers.  
  
"Yes," Jack said dismissively. "Yes, I did."  
  
"How did it go?" another kid said, hiding his snorts.  
  
"It was terrific." He looked so discouraged when he said that, and Amy ached right along with him. She looked to her right at Timmy, eyes filling with tears for what seemed the millionth time just that month, and he smiled comfortingly and squeezed her hand one more time.  
  
"How were the decorations?" the blonde boy Jordan Murphey said, no longer able to suppress his laughs. The kids who knew what he was talking about (which was nearly everyone) started howling. And Amy knew. It was these kids who ruined their perfect decorations. It was them who had nearly destroyed the wedding.  
  
She was fuming now; picking up her textbook, she got set to hurl it at his stupid face, but before it left her fingers, another one was sent heaving through the air and then wham! it hit Jordan dead on. She looked around, realizing that Timmy's book was noticeably missing.  
  
"Agh!" bellowed Jordan, his hands flying to his bloody nose and tears already filling in his eyes. The laughter died down as everyone surveyed Timmy with wide eyes. Jack's already pale face went paler as he rushed over to Jordan's side.  
  
"You're okay, it's not broken," he said, beside himself with relief. Making a whimpering noise, Jordan didn't unclench his hands so Jack sighed and added, "Go on up to the clinic to have it checked out." Then, knowing what he must do, however much he didn't want to do it, he said, "Timmy, I'd like to see you after class."  
  
"Careful, kid, he might try somethin' on ya," one of the boys snickered, to which Timmy just rolled his eyes. Now nearly dead, Jack cancelled his plan for the day and assigned them all to read a few pages in the book and summarize them for homework. When class was over, he dismissed them looking particularly glad.  
  
Timmy stayed in his seat when the others left hurriedly, his face grave, but Amy stayed right there with him the whole time. Jack didn't bother telling her to get out; instead, he closed the door and sighed. "Timmy, I know you were just trying to help, and I know how funny it was" - Timmy and Amy grinned at each other - "but you really can't be doing that, okay? Especially not on your first day of school."  
  
"I know Ja - Mr. McPhee. I'm sorry. I just can't stand people like that," he sighed, putting his head in the palm of his hand.  
  
"I know, I know. Neither can I. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a Saturday detention," he said apologetically. Timmy and Amy's eyes both bugged out a bit.  
  
"Dad!" Amy exclaimed. "Don't you think that's a little harsh?"  
  
Timmy sighed, yet again, then grumbled, "My first detention ever on my first day of school."  
  
"Hey," Jack shrugged jokingly, "I could expel you." No one thought that very funny.  
  
"Put me in detention too, Dad, please?" Amy begged. Timmy looked at her amazedly but Jack sternly shook his head. She whined, and then stopped suddenly, smiling. There was one way she could get into detention with Timmy . . . and it wouldn't be too hard to pull off . . . plus, it would be the first time she ever got in trouble, and like everyone always said, "There's a first time for everything."  
  
Fifth period. Her and her classmates had just returned from lunch, everyone enthusiastically chatty. Amy was itching with excitement, knowing she would burst as soon as her teacher walked in through that door. She couldn't keep still; her legs were moving profoundly fast, and she kept repeatedly popping her fingers.  
  
Finally, a man wearing a horrible gray suit walked into the classroom, though no one stopped talking. She knew what she was going to do. It would be easy. She stood up, and then moved to the back of the room where Jordan Murphey (his nose was back to normal) and his "groupies" sat.  
  
For her to do this, she had to concentrate. Focus. Remember it was him that nearly ruined her fathers' big day.  
  
"What do you want?" Jordan snarled.  
  
One . . . two . . . and wham! She swung out her backpack, hitting him directly in the middle of his chest. The chair leaned back and then toppled over with a loud clatter. He hit the ground and groaned, like he was in pain.  
  
"Miss Lindley!" Mr. Ramero, her teacher, gasped, appalled by her behavior. As Jordan clambered back onto his feet looking sheepish, Mr. Ramero said loudly, "You have earned yourself a Saturday detention!"  
  
Yes! Amy thought to herself.  
  
When Jack arrived home, more tired than ever, he found Doug awaiting him, suitcases packed, with a giant grin on his face. "You ready?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Need . . . nap," he groaned in reply, heading for his bedroom up the stairs; however, Doug grabbed his arm to prevent him.  
  
"You can nap on the plane, which by the way leaves in an hour."  
  
"An hour?! Doug! You didn't tell me -"  
  
"I know, I wanted it to be a surprise," Doug said with a grin. "So - surprise! Now let's go."  
  
The first thing out of Jack's mouth when they stepped foot off the plane was, "Oh my god, Doug! It's beautiful." And it was - they were right by the ocean; the day was fairly warm, the air had a soft scent of salt in it, and the sun sparkled over everything.  
  
"Let's go sightseeing!" Doug said after they'd unpacked in the hotel room (which was equally as nice.)  
  
"I had other plans," Jack whined, who had already stripped down to his boxers and was pulling back the cover of the bed greedily.  
  
"We have plenty of time for that."  
  
"No time like the present!"  
  
Finally, Doug gave up, and went to join him. "Did you have a rough day at school?"  
  
"Ah, it sucked," Jack sighed, shaking his head. "The kids were beasts, I'm telling you. And Amy got a Saturday detention."  
  
"What?! What for?"  
  
"Hitting the kid who ruined our decorations."  
  
Doug had to grin - he thought maybe he wouldn't be so angry at her, after all. And then snuggling up next to his boyfriend, he smirked, and then dove in for a kiss.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Okay people, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, okay, what a rip-off! You're so going to make this like season's one episode, Detention (AKA The Breakfast Club.) But trust me, I'm not.  
  
I just think it would be cool to compare the two, since Timmy and Amy have both heard stories.  
  
Then again, it might not be. You tell me. Pleeeeeeease review.  
  
Amy will be staying at Pacey's in the next chapter, and more on the honeymoon.  
  
You guys still want chapter nine?  
  
Please review!!!! 


	9. The Next Breakfast Club

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jen's daughter Amy had just turned fifteen and is starting high school. How does she deal with the fact that she has two fathers, and what will everyone think when they find out?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: Time for a new disclaimer. YES I AM THE MASTERMIND BEHIND DAWSON'S CREEK. BOW TO ME. Just kidding. Nope, not mine.  
  
Reviewers: Lots of reviewers this time!!!  
  
WiccanWillow23 - Why thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it :-) Keep reading!  
  
Tabitha - Yes, yes, I put two of my fantastic reviewers' names into the story. Thanks a bunch for reading! Haha, detention was a very fun idea to cook up. Once again, thank you!!!  
  
Caiys - Well, thanks. I thought the best way to go was like that, intertwining them both. Thank'oo much for reviewing.  
  
Cassie - Yes, he did deserve it, didn't he? Well, anyway, gracias. :-D  
  
kayfanatik - You called it your favorite! Aww, that's so sweet! Thanks! And I wish I could write the Dawson's Creek episodes too . . . wouldn't that be grand?! Lol  
  
Laura - Since you want Chapter Nine so much . . . here it is! :-D The only one, you say? That is a great honor, thanks! And yes. Jordan definitely deserved it.  
  
Monica - Well you just about hit the nail on the head. "Jordan as Abby" - how'd you know? :-D And Kelsey - of course she'll be there, and jealousy will surely ensue! The librarian idea was cute . . . I should use that. Thank you so much!  
  
The Queen of Snape - Awwwww, thanks! I do my best. I also think they should become more intimate, but unfortunately intimacy is my weakest category. Tell me how I do, won't you? And you also win the Most Loyal Reader award! Lol, thanks!  
  
Sam - Um, thanks, I think! Okay, more Jen moments. I promise.  
  
Flipflops999 - Breakfast Club, yes that is what I had planned! :-D And Sara will be tied in somehow.  
  
A/N: OKAY. So, I am a complete idiot. This whole time . . . I've been saying Amy is going to Pacey's house. But that's not right. She's staying at DAWSON'S. Because Timmy lives at Dawson's. So please, ignore my boo-boos and enjoy chapter nine. :-D Also, this chapter will be revolving back and forth between Doug/Jack and the detention with Amy and company, so when you see the ---, know that this means it's changing.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"You got a detention?!" Dawson repeated, looking over his shoulder at Amy and Timmy, who were buckled in the back seat of the car.  
  
"Yeah," admitted Timmy sheepishly, obviously upset with himself.  
  
"Both of you?" Dawson continued disbelievingly. Sara, in the front seat, snickered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But it really wasn't our fault -" Timmy started to say, but Dawson cut him off.  
  
"Save the excuses for your mom, Tim." Timmy sighed and leaned back. It actually was Amy's fault, of course, and it was more than likely Timmy's too, but hey, what could you do?  
  
"I bet it will be fun," said Sara dreamily. The other three stared at her. "Remember that one time you had detention Dawson?" she went on, as though she was there to recall it. "You guys had a great time."  
  
In spite of himself, Dawson had to grin. He definitely would not have called it a fun time - certainly funny to think back on, but not fun.  
  
"Are you guys gonna play Guess the Butt?" Sara giggled. "Ooh, there's a good game for you two." The kids blushed and Dawson, for some odd reason, did too.  
  
When they got back to Dawson's house, Dawson grabbed Amy's bags and beckoned her inside. "You," he told her, grinning, "get a treat." He opened the door to the room Amy would be staying in, which turned out to be Dawson's old room - posters and all.  
  
"What's with the dorky Ice Age movie pictures?" Sara commented, leaning in the doorway and wrinkling her nose at the E.T. one.  
  
Dawson turned an odd shade of red and contradicted, "They are not dorky. They're classics."  
  
Amy collapsed on the bed, turned to Dawson, smiled, and said, "Thanks." He nodded and left the room. "Where is your room?" she asked Timmy when Dawson was gone.  
  
"Just down the hall," he replied, grinning. Sara giggled again and flung herself next to Amy.  
  
"I am so jealous."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"You two," she replied. "I want a boyfriend. But," Kelsey said, holding up a hand as though surrendering, "there are some cute boys. Like this one, his name's Alex, I saw him around, and even though he's older, I'm almost positive he likes me."  
  
"Alex? Alex Potter?" Amy said, raising an eyebrow. Sara nodded vigorously.  
  
"Yeah!" cried Sara. "Do you know him?"  
  
"He's my cousin," she replied, to which Timmy grimaced. Sara deflated a bit as she thought that over.  
  
"But he's . . ."  
  
"Black. Yes, I know. My pop's brother's wife's sister's boyfriend is black, too," Amy said, and all three kids laughed at her wording.  
  
"Oh," said Sara, obviously confused. And then after a few seconds of silence, "Well, he's hot."  
  
"Are you related to everyone in Capeside?" Timmy said, swiping back a loose strand of hair from Amy's face.  
  
Smiling, she said, "Just about." They leaned in and kissed, for no particular reason, and them Amy laid her head on Timmy's shoulder, and he put his arm around her.  
  
Sara sighed at the sight of the two of them and then said wistfully, "I wish I had Saturday detention."  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
The pounding on the door woke Amy up jerkily, and she rubbed her eyes into focus. "Who is it?" she called at the door groggily, stifling a yawn.  
  
"It's me," the voice whispered back. "Timmy."  
  
"Come on in," she replied, pulling the covers up a little so he wouldn't see her sleeping attire, which would be pretty mortifying. Eyes still sensitive to light, she glanced at the clock. It was 12:01 AM.  
  
It was her mom's birthday now. He just had to wake her up that exact moment. She felt like bursting into tears, though she managed to hold them back.  
  
"What are you doing?" she said to Timmy, her face obviously distraught.  
  
Without saying anything, he held out a small, mini-sized cake. Scrawled on the top in slightly mussed lettering was "Happy Birthday, Jen."  
  
Amy blinked back tears. "W-what's this?" she gasped.  
  
"I know today's your mom's birthday. So I thought we'd maybe celebrate it," he said, displaying a smile. "If that's okay with you," he added hastily.  
  
Amy sniffed loudly, and then the tears started flowing. Timmy held her while she cried, but she couldn't even put into words how grateful she was.  
  
"Thank you," she said, her face streaked with tears.  
  
"Anytime," he replied, kissing her forehead.  
  
---  
  
"What's wrong, Jack?" Doug asked Jack as he padded, barefoot, into the kitchenette of the hotel room. Jack was seated at the bar, his head in his hand, frowning, though it might've been even just a sad smile. He was still in his boxers.  
  
Instead of replying, he simply held out a card. Doug opened it carefully and read the lettering. "This was dated from like, twenty years ago!" he exclaimed, seeing the date at the top of the card.  
  
Jack instructed, "Just read it."  
  
"For your birthday, I wanted to get you something dark, rich, and delicious . . ." he read aloud. "But Hugh Jackman got a restraining order." Doug burst out laughing. "That's good!"  
  
"Read on," said Jack, his face growing more and more sullen.  
  
"I hope you have a great birthday. I just want you to know, you're one of the most important people in my life. I love you, Jen . . ." Doug's voice trailed up as he looked up at Jack, whose eyes were bristling with tears. "It's today, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded sadly, a couple of tears falling down his cheeks. Doug wrapped his arms around Jack, and Jack laid his head on Doug's bare chest.  
  
"It's okay," Doug whispered, stroking Jack's back, as Jack continued to cry silently.  
  
---  
  
Amy pushed open the gate to the cemetery, and it made a creepy squeaky noise. She shivered slightly at the thought of being alone in a graveyard, but she pushed it away as she searched for the right tombstone.  
  
Finally, she stumbled across one. It looked old and a bit rough, but there were multicolored flowers surrounding it to make it a little bit prettier. In chipped engravings, the words were carved:  
  
HERE LIES JENNIFER LINDLEY  
BELOVED MOTHER AND FRIEND  
  
And then at the bottom the dates of her birth and death, then in slightly smaller letters at the bottom:  
  
FOREVER LOVED, FOREVER MISSED, NEVER FORGOTTEN  
  
Amy shivered again and dabbed at her eyes as she kneeled to the ground. When she started talking, her words came out in whispers, some choked up. "Hi Mom. It's me, Amy. Um . . . happy birthday! I really miss you, Mommy . . ." Tears strolled down her face. "I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you for awhile. See, I've been sort of busy . . . there's this boy, Mom. He's a great boy. So sweet. He's actually, well, he's Dawson's stepson . . . I like him a lot. I remember you told me about love . . . You told me to wait for it. Well, I think I've found it . . . He's really special. You'd like him a lot.  
  
"Oh, and Dad and Pop got married . . . it was really nice. I could tell that Dad really wanted you to be there. I think we all did.  
  
"It's getting really hard to live without you. I mean, I know I can always go to Dad or Pop about things, but having a mom is . . . well, it's different, you know? Of course, you probably wouldn't have known . . . I know you didn't really get to grow up with a mom, either . . . I'll never stop missing you Mom. I think about you constantly.  
  
"Dad seems to think I look more and more like you every day. That means the world to me. I just wanna tell you, I'll never forget you. Because that tape is the thing that keeps me going. It's you. You keep me going. And I love you for that.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Mom. Oh, yeah, and I have Saturday detention for hitting this kid. But don't be mad at me - he deserved it. He was a jerk to Dad and Pop . . . he really, truly deserved it. Anyway, maybe we'll play a rousing game of Guess the Butt.  
  
"I love you, Mom."  
  
Amy stood after laying a white flower down in the middle, blew a small kiss at the grave, and then wiped a tear from her eye. And then she left.  
  
Saturday came quickly. Too quickly, even. Though at 8:30, Amy was already showered, dressed, and ready, she had to practically drag Timmy out of bed.  
  
"What?" he mumbled, his head face down in his pillow.  
  
"Timmy, we have detention, remember? Starts at nine." Timmy groaned and pushed himself out of bed, not even bothering to comb his hair.  
  
"Pacey is going to drive you guys," Dawson informed them as they stepped into the kitchen for breakfast. "He should be here soon so hurry up."  
  
Sara was watching them jealously as the three sat at the table, eating cereal. "I wish I could go," she mumbled, for the millionth time.  
  
At last, Pacey arrived. "Dead kids walking," he teased as Timmy and Amy trudged out the front door towards his car. They just glowered at him, but he continued to grin.  
  
"Pacey, can I go?" Sara begged, her eyes flickering to the car longingly like a puppy that wanted to go on a car ride.  
  
"I don't see why not. Okay with you, Dawson?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine," he replied, waving them off and then closing the door.  
  
"You know," Pacey said, after they had all gotten settled in his car and were driving off, "when we all had detention, back in - oh, what was it? - '98 or so, there was this librarian there - her name was Mrs. Tringle. She was so weird - she spent the whole time while we were in detention watching Days of our Lives. I owe our escape to that show." The kids laughed, and suddenly he put a hand on his nose, like it was still swollen the way it was that very day, wearing a surly expression. "That was when Dawson kicked my butt in basketball."  
  
"Yeah, but you deserved to be in detention, Uncle Pacey . . ." said Amy teasingly. "What you did was very wrong."  
  
"VERY wrong!" Timmy chimed in, and while Pacey turned a deep crimson, the kids cracked up.  
  
"Okay, okay, get out of here," Pacey said, pulling into the parking lot of the school. "Have fun. I'll pick you guys up later." He smirked. "Much later."  
  
Sara turned to Pacey. "Um, do you think maybe it would be alright if I just . . . hung around for awhile?"  
  
"I don't think it'll be much fun. I mean, they'll be stuck in the library all day -"  
  
"I know. I just want to hang out, though. Pleeeeease?"  
  
"Okay," agreed Pacey. Sara gave a shrill little shriek of content, then scrambled out of the car after the older kids. Pacey sighed as he watched them, memories flooding back.  
  
---  
  
Jack was lying on the beach, shirtless, on top of a towel. His eyes were closed tight, and he was soaking in the sun. He remembered the day him and Doug first kissed - it had been on this very day, many years ago. He tried to think of exactly everything that happened.  
  
((A/N: Okay, this is now a memory . . . got it?? Good.))  
  
The music was blaring, the party was thumping, and the guests were all drunk - it was a typical Capeside party. Jack walked around, feeling like he was the only sober person there. He passed Pacey, who was flirting with two blondes, which was pretty much normal for him. He passed Dawson, who was trying to hold a conversation with Joey over the deafening music, but didn't bother to say anything.  
  
Walking in the kitchen, where it was much calmer, except for the couple making out in a corner, Jack reached for the bottle of liquor but stopped when his hand hit someone else's. He looked up and saw Doug standing opposite him.  
  
"Sorry," they both said at the same time, and grinned.  
  
"Go ahead," Jack said, motioning to the bottle. Doug took it and poured two glasses, handing one to Jack and keeping the other.  
  
"So, how are you . . . Jack?"  
  
"I'm fine, Deputy," he replied, nodding and taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Doug laughed. "It's just Doug." Jack soaked that in for a few seconds, before nodding again. "So, why aren't you out there, drunk out of your mind like everyone else?"  
  
Jack just shrugged. "I'm kind of bored, actually," he said.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Doug agreed. "Do you, uh, wanna go outside and talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They brought their drinks out onto the deck and looked for a place to sit. There was only one wooden swing, so Jack sat first and then beckoned for Doug to sit next to him. Doug did, even though it was a little bit awkward.  
  
He's got great eyes, Jack couldn't help but think. He cleared his throat, unsure of what to say.  
  
"How's it going?" Doug broke the ice finally.  
  
"It's going pretty well, actually. I'm uh, well, I just got a job teaching at the high school, so, you know . . ."  
  
"Yeah, yeah . . . that's good. That's great, actually. Congratulations." Jack beamed. "Are you, um . . . are you . . . with anybody?"  
  
"Nah - no, not really. Just me and my lonesome," he replied, swinging back and forth a little. He couldn't help but notice that Doug was staring at him.  
  
"That's too bad," Doug said softly, lifting his glass to his mouth without actually drinking.  
  
Jack nodded. "So, what about you?"  
  
"No, no, no. Single too. Besides, there really aren't that many guy-" Doug froze, furious with himself for letting that slip. Jack froze as well, staring at him.  
  
"You're - Deputy, are you -?" Jack looked at him in wonder.  
  
Doug sighed quietly. "I - I don't know. I mean, yes. No. I mean, I think so -"  
  
Jack didn't remove his eyes. "Yes? No? You can tell me, Doug. I've got experience," he joked, in the light of the moment.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's just . . . being with women doesn't feel right. I've never actually been with a g-guy, so I don't really have the right to say -"  
  
Jack cut him off with a kiss. It was purely impulse. Doug meant to break away, though he never did. He just hoped no one would catch them.  
  
Finally, Jack broke away, smiling. "Well, did that feel right?"  
  
Doug didn't move nor say anything for quite a long time. Then slowly, very slowly, he nodded.  
  
"Then yeah. I'd say you're gay."  
  
((A/N: And . . . end memory sequence.))  
  
Doug stood beside Jack, looking down at him. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"Just thinking about you," Jack replied, and both men grinned. Doug sat down in the sand by him, and Jack propped his head up.  
  
Doug looked thoughtful, before saying, "It's our anniversary, you know. The first day we ever -"  
  
"Kissed," Jack interrupted. "I know."  
  
"Well, you know. Traditions are not to be broken," Doug joked, leaning down and kissing Jack passionately. Jack did a little maneuver, pulling Doug down into the sand, and kissed him back.  
  
---  
  
Amy and Timmy made their way to the library, dragging their feet along.  
  
"Who's the librarian, d'you know?" Timmy asked, trying to pass time.  
  
"I don't know," Amy replied, and then giggled. "As long as it's not Mrs. Tringle."  
  
"Are you two here for Saturday detention?" the librarian asked. She looked ancient - really old, with gray hair and glasses. She peered down at them menacingly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. I'm Mrs. Tringle" - both kids' jaws dropped - "and you are to join these other two." She pointed a bony finger at two kids sitting around a desk - Jordan Murphey, and Kelsey. Amy looked at Kelsey curiously while both Timmy and Amy glared at Jordan.  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to Saturday detention. Detention is not about fun and games. Detention is about penance. You are all required to stay here in this library until 5:00. While you are here you should be thinking about what you've done to get detention in the first place and what can you do to improve your behavior," Mrs. Tringle said. Amy was sure that was memorized, over years of practice.  
  
"Now, I have some important work to do in the audio/visual room."  
  
"What, Days of Our Lives?" snorted Timmy. Amy noted that Mrs. Tringle turned bright red.  
  
She continued, though, like she hadn't heard Timmy. "If for some reason I have to come out here and discipline you, you will spend the rest of the day shelving books and filing library cards."  
  
"Ugh," groaned Amy as Mrs. Tringle turned and left. She looked at Kelsey. "What are you doing here? How did you get detention?"  
  
Kelsey's eyes darted to Amy, and she had the sneaking idea that Kelsey had been staring at Timmy. Another stab of jealousy. "I, uh, well . . ." she looked at Timmy and grinned, "I sort of organized a small food fight in the cafeteria."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Timmy growled at Jordan, who was amusing himself by tipping his chair backwards so it was on two legs. Everyone was secretly wishing he'd fall.  
  
"Principal heard me calling that queer teacher," his eyes swept over Timmy and Amy, smugly, "a fag." He shrugged. They both glared at him.  
  
Time ticked by in silence. Timmy was resting his head on the table, half-asleep. Amy looked bored out of her mind.  
  
"Let's - do - something," Kelsey groaned.  
  
"Like what? Read a nice book?" said Jordan, sarcasm dripping from his every word.  
  
"No, moron. We could . . ." Her face lit up when she looked at Timmy. "Play Spin the Bottle!"  
  
"No thanks," the other three said.  
  
"Fine, fine. Truth or Dare then."  
  
They considered, and then finally Timmy shrugged. "Why not."  
  
"I don't think that's a very good idea," Amy said hesitantly, knowing Kelsey would probably be dared to kiss Timmy or something, and she also knew Kelsey would happily oblige.  
  
"Oh, come on, Amy," Timmy said, giving her a winning smile. "I mean, there's nothing else to do."  
  
"Okay! Timmy, truth or dare?" Kelsey said, smirking mischievously.  
  
Timmy pondered this for a while, and then said, "Truth."  
  
"If you could have any girl in the world, who would you want?" Kelsey pressed. Turning pale, Amy tried to block the answer out.  
  
"Well, duh," Timmy said, "Pamela Anderson." When Amy looked at him sharply, he laughed and said, "Kidding. I already have the one I want." He took Amy's hand in his and they both grinned.  
  
Jordan, however, made a gagging noise.  
  
"Jordan, truth or dare," Timmy said dully.  
  
"Dare," he replied, just as dully.  
  
"Why don't you pucker up and lay one on Kelsey."  
  
"Ew! No way!" Kelsey shrieked, scooting her chair away from his.  
  
"Oh, come on Kels. It was a dare. And it was your idea to play, anyway," Amy pointed out, which Kelsey returned with an extremely sour look.  
  
"Ten seconds," Timmy finished. He pointed at the watch on his wrist.  
  
Sighing, Kelsey surrendered, "Fine, but I swear if you slip me tongue -"  
  
"Go."  
  
1, 2, 3 . . . Jordan and Kelsey kissed, but Kelsey looked like she was enjoying herself . . . Hmm . . . 4, 5, 6 . . . Timmy and Amy watched them . . . 7, 8, 9 . . . Amy raised an eyebrow at them . . . "10," said Timmy, and the two broke apart.  
  
Jordan was grinning widely, and even Kelsey couldn't manage to not smile.  
  
"I'm bored," Amy sighed. The rest were also over their little game already.  
  
All of a sudden, a loud knocking sound scared them all out of their wits . . . there was someone standing at the library window.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Yet another cliffhanger!  
  
Okay, that chapter was fun to write. Did you like it? Tell meee . . . please, just review! You review, you get chapter ten! Simple as that!  
  
I have to say, writing the when Doug and Jack first kissed part was really fun. I actually liked it. Did you?  
  
Okay, I'll beg. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Thank you. See you at Chapter Ten, if you want it. 


	10. Detention Continued

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jennifer Lindley had a daughter, Amy, who was left to be raised by Jack and Doug. Not everyone is very open to the idea of her having gay parents. How will she deal? In this chapter: More detention, more honeymoon, and more flashbacks!  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: Though I would like to be, I am not the creator of Dawson's Creek and the only profit from this story is having you guys review, hint hint. ;-)  
  
Reviewers: Okay, wow! These reviews came FAST! Thanks guys!  
  
Aimee - Aww, thank you! That's really nice. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
damien455 - Any Dawson's Creek fanatic is a friend of mine! Thank you so much! :-D And I too eat drink and LIVE DC.  
  
Laura - Hehe, thanks! The Breakfast Club is a genius movie. And yesss, here's chapter ten, just for you. ;-) Does the cliffhanger buuuuuurn? Lol!  
  
WiccanWillow23 - Aw, thanks! Not to toot my own horn, but I loved the flashback. Heh. Now remember, you made a promise: "keep on writing and ill keep reading". Don't go back on that with me! :-D  
  
Tabitha - Thank you! The detention part was fun to write, I'm glad you liked it. Mrs. Tringle was especially fun! :-D You are so sweet.  
  
Monica - Reveal ALL my plans, why don't you?! :-P Yes, you guessed right in some parts. But I won't say which! Bwahaha. And ya liked the reminiscing, eh? That's cool. :-D That was more of a last minute addition. And no, sorry y'all, but no deaths in this story. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.  
  
Sam - You like the cliffhanger, huh? Well, thanks! Thaaaaaaank you.  
  
Rebelgurl - Lol, I read the first part of that review and thought . . . OH GREAT, MY FIRST FLAME. But I realized it was actually a nice review. So THANKS! And don't die on me here!!  
  
Cassie - Lol, I'm glad you're reading. Thank you so much! And yaaaay for you being able to read it! :-D  
  
Maggie - I'm glad you guys think I made this lifelike, which is what I was shooting for. And saying that it relates to you means a lot to me. So thank you. And yes, detention will be a blast, I'm sure. Thanks for reading!  
  
kayfanatik - Aww, you really thought it was that sad? So did I, and I wrote it! Hehe. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Means the world to me.  
  
Magala - -tries to writer Chapter 10 fast to make you happy.- Ahh, I'd say I failed. Sorry it took so long but thank you so very very much!  
  
A/N: -happy sigh- I love you guys!  
  
A/N: Welcome, guest, to chapter ten. In this chapter, the mystery person knocking at the library window will be revealed, as well as a new face or two. Oh yeah, and some old traditions will be started up. Sooooo enjoy! And review! Starts from where the last chapter left off.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
No one said anything for a good twenty seconds. The knocking at the window grew more persistent and frequent, but nervous glances were exchanged throughout the library.  
  
"Maybe we should . . . get Mrs. Tringle," Jordan suggested timidly, turning his head to the audio visual room.  
  
"Or maybe not," Kelsey snapped. "Just go open the window." The other kids whipped their heads around and looked at her, trying to figure out whether or not she was joking.  
  
"You go open it," Jordan shot back, pointing to the window. Amy gulped; the pounds were much louder now and she was afraid if the person behind it didn't stop soon, the window would break. Pushing back her chair, she stood and made to go for it.  
  
Timmy, however, grabbed her arm and she slunk back. "I'll go," he said uncertainly but surely at the same time, his face mixed with fear and concentration. One step. Two steps. He was almost there . . . or making a little progress, at least.  
  
"Just open it," Jordan sighed, even though he was scooting his chair back subtly to get as far away from the window as he could.  
  
When Timmy reached the window, he counted down in his head from five. At one, he pushed it open quickly and then sprung back to where his friends were, each person looking ready to flee.  
  
"It's about time," said a female voice irritably, sliding in the window, feet first. No one said anything until the girl dropped to her feet, her blonde hair slinging around her shoulders, and turned.  
  
"Sara!" Timmy cried, with such an annoyed look on his face that the younger girl winced. "For God's sake, you had us all scared to death."  
  
Sara looked overjoyed, but Jordan, however, said crossly, "Speak for yourself." The others snorted at his lame lie.  
  
"You're not supposed to be here," Timmy said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest as though he were a police officer about to make an arrest. Sara glared at him, and he glared back, while the other three sat back and watched their little sibling rivalry.  
  
"What're you gonna do, tell on me?" she challenged, shrugging her shoulders lightly. Amy sniggered to herself. Unable to find a comeback, Timmy slumped in his seat and sighed nonchalantly.  
  
"What'd I miss?" she squealed, looking at the four with utter interest.  
  
"Well, Jordan and Kelsey made out," Amy offered, pointing at the two opposite her. Jordan looked smug, Kelsey blushed ferociously, Timmy snickered, and Sara's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You could've waited for me," she whined, but still grinned at the two.  
  
Just then, the door to the library swung open, and Mrs. Tringle's voice rang out through the whole room. Looking scared, Sara made a mad dash to the window, but she wasn't tall enough to get back out. However, she sprinted behind a local bookshelf and crouched, praying that she wouldn't be seen.  
  
---  
  
"What're you thinking about?" Doug asked, bringing the two plates of nuked spaghetti over to the couch. Jack was sitting there limply, his arm hanging over the side, and staring blankly at the television, which was currently turned off.  
  
"Nothing," he answered dully, hitting a remote button, which did diddlysquat. He pretended to look interested in it, but not seeing anything farther than two inches from his eyes.  
  
"Oh, well, when people aren't thinking about something, do they always watch a blank TV?" Doug said, taking the remote from Jack's hand and sliding down next to him.  
  
As though those words caused him to come out of his stupor, Jack shook his head and looked at his boyfriend. "Sorry," he apologized. Doug nodded understandingly. Jack hesitated before admitting, "I was actually thinking about the first time I asked you out." Doug looked pained, as the memory fluttered in front of his eyes.  
  
((A/N: Because I liked how the last flashback turned out, I've decided to do another. Enjoy! Annnnnddddd . . . begin flashback.))  
  
Friday night. Jack loved Friday nights. Big parties, friends, drinking . . . but not this Friday night. This Friday night, yes, he was going to a party . . . but not that kind of party. It was a dinner party. Dinner parties involving all of his best friends usually turned out great, but this one was celebrating Mr. and Mrs. Witter's . . . wait, what was this one celebrating? Ah, Jack couldn't remember. He wasn't even sure why he was invited. But for some odd reason, he felt obligated to go.  
  
He was halfway up the driveway when he remembered - Deputy Doug was going to be there. Things had certainly been awkward between the two, ever since last week's kiss. Doug was avoiding him, but Jack also knew it would take either a miracle or a crane to get that boy out of the closet.  
  
Oh well, he thought bitterly. Too late to turn back now. He rang the doorbell, and to his dismay, Doug opened the door, in what seemed to be a good mood. That all melted when he saw Jack.  
  
"Come in," he said awkwardly, standing aside so Jack could come through.  
  
"Thanks." Jack looked around, and noticed everyone was in the backyard, which meant he was alone in the house with Doug. It was the perfect opportunity to clear things up - or at least getting a few things off his chest.  
  
Okay, really, Jack wanted to admit his undying lust for Doug that grew sturdier and sturdier and time grew, but that wasn't a greeting that belonged up there with, "How's the family?" or "What have you been up to?".  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" Doug broke the ice finally, avoiding any and all eye contact.  
  
"Teaching, you know," Jack replied, willing the other man's eyes to meet his. Doug refused.  
  
"Oh, right. Yeah. And how's the family?"  
  
"They're good."  
  
Okay, so this was definitely awkward. He needed to say something, and fast.  
  
"Look, Deputy, about that kiss . . ."  
  
"No, no, Jack, please," Doug spoke up, looking alarmed. "We were drunk," he said, even though they weren't. They were as sober as could be. "I mean, I'm definitely not . . . there's no way I am . . ."  
  
"Yeah, Doug, you are. You're gay." Doug looked at Jack angrily - how dare he assume that one little kiss shared between two humans of the same sex would automatically prove them gay.  
  
"And I like you," Jack went on, shrugging his shoulders. "And I think you like me too." Doug's jaw dropped nearly halfway to the floor, and he gaped at Jack like he was a patient who escaped from the asylum.  
  
"I don't . . . I'm not . . . Listen, I don't want anyone to know about this . . ." Doug was at a loss for words. Seizing the moment, Jack leaned into Doug and kissed him again, passionately, but in fear of others seeing he pulled away. Both men looked like they were in utter bliss.  
  
Well, they did until Doug glared at him, looking like he might haul off and slug him right there at that very moment. However, being a certified law enforcer, he knew better and just said, "Don't ever . . . Never . . ." and then broke off bitterly and left, leaving Jack semi amused and fully confused. And a little aggravated too. But at least now, after that kiss, he knew the feelings were mutual.  
  
((A/N: And . . . end flashback! :-D))  
  
Laughing slightly, Doug said, "I blew you off."  
  
"Yeah you did," Jack replied, then he too laughed. "Glad you came to your senses." The two men shared a kiss and Doug, grabbing their idea of the honeymoon and running with it, pulled Jack onto the floor, rolling on top of him. The spaghetti lay cold and forgotten on the couch.  
  
---  
  
((A/N: And now, for my Pacey/Joey fans out there, a short scene for you all!))  
  
"We're all alone," Pacey said in a clearly seductive tone to Joey, who was sitting on the bed, reading a book. "Gale's fawning over Jennifer, our other child who the author of this story clearly forgot to include is baking cookies with Grandma, and we have the house to ourselves."  
  
"Mhm," Joey said absentmindedly. "I can finally finish this book."  
  
Pacey sighed as he flung into the bed, snuggling up with his wife. "You can finish it later." Without her consent, he grabbed the book and flew it over his head. It knocked a lamp off the desk and it shattered to pieces on the ground.  
  
"Pacey!" said Joey scoldingly, narrowing her eyes at him. He grinned that lovely smile of his, and Joey's heart melted all over again. "Come here you." And she pulled him by his collar closer.  
  
"Yeah?" he said eagerly.  
  
She waited until their faces were almost touching, and then leaned in like she was trying to kiss, but pushed him away at the last second. "Go get my book." They both laughed.  
  
"Watch it, Witter," Pacey said to his wife, kissing her long and hard.  
  
"Why don't you, Witter?"  
  
The light switched off and Pacey and Joey spent the next few hours together, alone.  
  
---  
  
"You are late!" Mrs. Tringle's voice rang out again, growing more audible as she neared the table in which four students were seated around. Fortunately, Sara was hidden behind the books, and Mrs. Tringle passed her unknowingly. A tall, lanky African American boy loomed behind her, his expression cloudy and downcast. He obviously had better places to be.  
  
"Now you sit here with the other children," Mrs. Tringle instructed, pointing a finger at an empty seat. He sat down and looked at the others gloomily. The librarian left huffily, muttering about annoyances and juvenile delinquents.  
  
"Alex!" Sara cried when she was gone, sprouting up from behind the bookshelf. The boy, almost a man, must've jumped a hundred feet. He surveyed her, trying to figure out whether or not he knew the lower classman who had addressed him.  
  
He finally decided he didn't, and nodded a slight greeting, before turning his eyes on Amy. "'Sup, 'cuz?"  
  
"Why're you in detention?" she asked curiously, arching an eyebrow at her older cousin.  
  
He turned an interesting shade of red, muttered something incomprehensible, and looked away. They all had the sneaking suspicious something embarrassing had landed him here, but no one cared to interject . . . yet.  
  
"Hi Alex. I'm Sara," Sara said, plopping down next to him and flashing what she thought was a winning smile.  
  
"Hello," he said, looking grateful for that change of subject. Amy hoped that Sara wouldn't find out that he had been dating her stepfather's little sister for nearly three years, because she knew that would devastate her.  
  
Unfortunately, Alex went on ahead and said, "I wonder where Lily is right now."  
  
Sara immediately said, "Who's Lily?" which of course resulted in the answer of:  
  
"My girlfriend."  
  
Indeed, she looked crushed but didn't say anything. The whole library was silent for what seemed like two hours.  
  
Finally, Jordan cleared his throat. He just couldn't take this any longer. "I'm so getting out of here."  
  
"Oh really?" Timmy said irritably. "Planning on sprouting wings and flying? Or are you going to be more sensible and walk through the walls?" Jordan made a sour face at him.  
  
"No, actually, I had a better idea."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm pretty sure this is my shortest chapter so far. However, I can't really think of any more scenes to add on, and I wanted to leave you at a cliffhanger so . . . sorry!  
  
REVIIIIIEWWWW! Please! :-)  
  
Seeya at chapter eleven! But you gotta tell me if you want it. 


	11. Amy's Surprise Visitor

Kayrulz08: Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jennifer Lindley had a daughter, Amy, who was left to be raised by Jack and Doug. Not everyone is very open to the idea of her having gay parents. How will she deal?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: Though I would like to be, I am not the creator of Dawson's Creek and the only profit from this story is having you guys review, hint hint. ;-)  
  
Reviewers:  
  
WiccanWillow23 - Aww, thank you! Not to toot my own horn, but I really like the flashbacks too. I think I'm gonna work a few more in there. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
boschette - Thanks! I love your story too! I'm really glad you like it. Thanks so much.  
  
damien455 - Thank you! And here is more for ya! ;-)  
  
Laura - You know if you want it, you got it. So here's chapter eleven! Mucho gracias.  
  
kayfanatik - And Jordan's idea will be revealed! Here ya go! Thaaaaannnnnkkkk yoouuu.  
  
Tabitha - Addicted, you say? That makes me feel really special! :-D Thanks so much. And I knew a majority of the readers were Pacey/Joey fans, so I just had to write a little scene for them. Thanks again!  
  
Rebelgurl - Lol! It'd be kinda hard to read my story if you were blind, deaf, or dumb. Thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
Cassie - I do think I'll put a little Alex/Lily in here, I'm just not sure when I will. Thanks a lot!  
  
Sam - You really like those scenes, huh? I'll try to add a few more. Thank you!!!  
  
The Queen of Snape - Thank you so much! I love your reviews. They make me feel special. :-D And uh-oh about the hurricane. I'm sorry about that. Hope it stays all good and well!  
  
A/N: Chapter eleven! Aren't you excited? This chapter marks the last of the detention. A new character is also brought into the story. I wrote the end of this chapter first, actually, and I like it. I think you will too. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, give me your thoughts on it, and . . . yeah! Have fun, loving readers.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"What's this brilliant idea of yours?" Timmy said, raising an eyebrow at Jordan. The others looked at him expectantly too, except for Alex, who only surveyed the younger one with slight interest.  
  
"Well," he replied, putting his hands together and leaning secretively. "You know that payphone out in the hall?" Everyone nodded, not getting this genius idea. Jordan grinned. "If I can get on that, I can call up Mrs. Tringle, pretend to be Principal Wagner, and tell her that all Saturday detentions are canceled." He grinned as though his plan were foolproof. The room was silent for a few seconds.  
  
"You're an idiot," declared Kelsey.  
  
"Like that would work," Amy chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, great plan buddy," said Sara.  
  
"And how would that work? Like she couldn't tell you from Wagner," Timmy said, rolling his eyes in sync with Alex.  
  
"Well," Jordan said, sounding exactly like their principal, "if I do say so myself, I have an excellent imitation of him." All of the kids' jaws dropped.  
  
"That actually may be retarded enough to work," Alex announced, speaking for the first time in awhile. "But just forget about the payphone." He began rummaging through his pockets, and eventually came out with a silver cell phone. "Use this."  
  
"All right," he said, taking it and punching in a seven-digit number. When he was done, he held his index finger to his lips, silencing the rest, and cleared his throat. "Mrs. Tringle," he spoke into the phone, using his Wagner voice again. "Yes, yes, it IS Principal Wagner. Oh, yes, I'm enjoying my trip very much." The look on his face told the rest he had no idea what trip he was supposedly enjoying.  
  
Squinting towards the Audio Visual Room, Amy could barely just make out the shape of Mrs. Tringle talking on the phone. She did everything she could to stop from giggling.  
  
"Yes, actually, there is a reason I called," Jordan went on, turning away from the group. "About those Saturday detentions . . ." Sara let out a high-pitched giggle, and everyone turned jerkily and glared at her. She hurriedly clamped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry, that was just . . . a little girl, yes. Anyway, I need you to cancel those Saturday detentions. Make everyone go home. And don't worry about those kids making them up. The school should be cleared because the painters will be there soon. Yes, painters. Just please, can you do that? Okay, thank you Mrs. Tringle. Have a great day." He snapped the cell phone off and gave everyone the thumbs up, which was returned with giant grins.  
  
Mrs. Tringle came bouncing into the library, looking sour. "You all are free to go. Go on, get out of here. Principal Wagner called to say that the school is being painted. But just remember, I don't want to see any of you in here any more. Now go."  
  
Practically fleeing from the library, the kids all had to laugh about the stunt they just pulled off. Boy would Wagner be surprised when he returned from his trip . . .  
  
As Timmy and Amy were leaving, they were sure that they caught Kelsey and Jordan holding hands for a brief second.  
  
---  
  
"Almost finished packing?" Doug asked, clamping his own suitcase down and zipping it easily, before glancing at Jack.  
  
"Yeah, almost," Jack replied, having difficulty fitting all the wrinkled clothes into his and having no chance of getting it even slightly closed. Doug laughed and went by his side to help rearrange.  
  
"I can't believe we're going home," sighed Doug, taking a shirt out and folding it neatly. "It's been heaven here."  
  
"Heaven and Hell all in one place," Jack corrected him, looking longingly at a picture of Amy he had brought along with him. Both men laughed again. "My poor baby's stuck in detention."  
  
"Jack," Doug said soothingly, rubbing his back. "Get over it."  
  
Grinning innocently, Jack pushed Doug away. "You go get us some food, okay? I can pack." He nodded.  
  
"Ha. Right," said Doug, but nonetheless kissed him and left. Watching him leave, Jack thought to himself that Doug was one of the best things to ever happen to him. He actually almost didn't happen; Jack remembered clearly the time Doug came out to his parents.  
  
((A/N: Okay, one more flashback because I really love writing these. So enjoy!))  
  
"Tonight's the night," Jen said, squeezing Jack's hand and watching Doug sit down uncomfortably in between his parents. It was a Sunday night, and Jack and Jen were having dinner at the Witter house. Tonight really was the night; Doug had planned to come out to Pacey and his parents - no questions asked.  
  
"Yep," Jack said absently, staring at the plate in front of him, his stomach unsettled. He was nervous as crap.  
  
"I made the food," said Pacey from Jack's other side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's delicious, if I do say so myself." They exchanged grins, even though Jack's was a little bit forced.  
  
Dinner went smoothly at first. There was a bit of small talk, and a lot of eating. About halfway through, though, Doug finally cleared his throat. It was now or never. "Mom, Dad . . . Pace. I, uh, I have something to tell you."  
  
Everyone looked up. Jen smiled slightly and Jack's stomach did a flip- flop. "What is it, dear?" Mrs. Witter asked, looking at her oldest son.  
  
"Uh . . . Um . . . Well . . ." He looked at Jack and then said in a softer voice, "The food's delicious." He looked downwards and Jack's face fell. Of course. He knew Doug wouldn't have done it. Fixating a slight glare at him, Doug's insides pounded with guilt.  
  
"You know, I just got a new . . ." said Pacey, but Doug finally, having had enough, stood up and shouted, "I'm gay! I am homosexual! Okay?!" He said it like everyone was making fun of him, or pressuring him. There was really only one reason he said it, but that reason was clearly evident in that dining room.  
  
"What are you going on about, boy?" said Mr. Witter roughly, looking at him with a glare.  
  
"I'm gay," Doug said more softly, breathing heavily. "With Jack. Jack and I are gay." The way he said it made Jack want to laugh, but he had the stronger urge to get up and kiss him.  
  
Jen was beaming; Pacey looked smug; Mrs. Witter nodded understandingly; but Mr. Witter looked outraged. "You are not!" he growled, now fixating his glare on Jack.  
  
"I always knew it," boasted Pacey to anyone who would listen. He wasn't a fool - he'd caught a few of those little sexual glances the two men had been sharing for the past few weeks.  
  
"Yeah, Dad. I am. We - we've been together for a little while now," Doug explained, to which Jack nodded.  
  
Springing up from his seat, Mr. Witter barked, "We'll see about that," and then heaved Jack up onto his feet. He clutched his collar and pulled him up until they were face level. His voice reeked of alcohol. Jack looked scared to death. "You've been putting all those stupid thoughts into my son's head," he said, breathing right up next to Jack's face. "I swear to God you'd better stay away from him. My son is not gay."  
  
"Dad!" Pacey shouted, grabbing his father's shoulder. "You can't decide whether Doug's gay or straight. It's his decision!"  
  
"You stay out of this Pacey!" And with that, he pulled his fist back and slammed it into Jack's face. Collapsing, Jack fell to the ground, color already sprouting up in his left eye.  
  
"Dad!" Doug gasped, pushing his father out of his way and rushing to Jack's side.  
  
"You're not gay, Doug!" he shouted, before storming out of the room. The rest was history.  
  
((A/N: And that is the end of this flashback. How'd I do? Telll meee. Okay, back to present time.))  
  
"I got chicken," Doug announced, coming inside the hotel room and carrying a large bag. He glanced at Jack, then stared at the suitcase which had no improvement from the time he left. "Jack! You haven't done a thing!"  
  
Zapping out his stupor, Jack looked down at the suitcase sheepishly. "Oops," he said. "I sorta lost track of time."  
  
Doug tsk-ed disapprovingly, before laughing and heading over to help the poor guy out.  
  
---  
  
"Hey Dawson," said Alex, at the door of the Leery household.  
  
"Hey Big Al. How's it going?" Dawson replied, grinning at his little sister's boyfriend as well as his soulmate's nephew.  
  
"Great. Is Lily home?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, hold on a sec," Dawson replied, before turning and cupping his hands around his mouth. "Li-ly! You got a guest here!"  
  
Bounding down the steps came Lily, looking grateful. "Alex!" she said, running into his arms. "We gotta get outta here. Mom's cleaning." They all laughed.  
  
"All right," Alex said, before turning to Dawson and joking, "Permission to take your little sister out?" Lily playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
"Permission granted," Dawson said, putting on an air. "But she does have a curfew. And don't drink. And especially don't drink and drive. And remember, stay together. Oh, and . . ."  
  
"Come on," Lily groaned, running off with Alex before Dawson could continue. "So, what have you been doing?" she questioned him when they were in the car.  
  
"Oh, I had a Saturday detention . . ."  
  
---  
  
"Daddy! Your home!" Amy shrieked, running into Jack's open arms. He squeezed her tight, now more glad than ever to be home. "Pops!" she said, moving on to Doug. "I missed you guys."  
  
"We missed you too, hon," Doug said, holding on to her. "Did you and Tim have fun?"  
  
"A blast," she replied honestly. "But I'm still glad you guys are home."  
  
"Oh yeah, us too," Jack joked. "Imagine, trading this in for paradise? No way." Everyone laughed. "Hey Am.," he continued as they began to carry their luggage inside the house, "Remember how I always told you about the time at Dawson's when we always had those little movie nights?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Well, guess what!"  
  
"What?" Amy said, looking curiously at her dad's delighted expression.  
  
"We're having another one. For good time's sake!" he exclaimed, grinning dazzlingly. Amy's face brightened. Doug laughed.  
  
"Really? Cool! When?" she buzzed, full of questions.  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
"And what are we watching?"  
  
"E.T."  
  
---  
  
The night after came quickly, and around six o'clock, everyone met up at Dawson's: Gretchen, Andie, Joey, Pacey, (and Jennifer, too) Jack, Doug, Dawson, Jeanine, Timmy, Sara, Amy, and even Alex and Lily showed up, with Gale playing waitress. They at first tried to fit into Dawson's room, but since there were so many people, they had to settle for the living room.  
  
It took them a little while to get all set up, but soon enough the seating arrangements were made: Doug and Jack were on the loveseat; Dawson, Jeanine, Alex, and Lily were crammed onto a couch; Pacey and Joey were on the other couch, with Jennifer sleeping in Joey's arms; Gretchen and Andie were in chairs brought in from the kitchen; and Sara, Amy, and Timmy were laying on the floor. Gale was buzzing in and out of the living room with drinks and pizza and snacks.  
  
"Guys, guys," said Dawson, holding up a battered copy of E.T. "I'm gonna put the movie in now. Okay?"  
  
"Expect him to quote every line," said Joey, rolling her eyes and then laughing alone with everyone else. Dawson's cheeks turned red.  
  
The movie was put in, the room went silent, and twenty-six eyes were fixated on the television.  
  
About halfway through the movie, the children grew restless. Alex and Lily just wanted to make out, but they couldn't there - not with all the adults around. So all five of the kids tiptoed out of the living room and up into Dawson's bedroom.  
  
Sara was glaring at Lily the whole time. Unsure of why she was receiving cold looks, Lily looked to Alex but he shrugged.  
  
"I know what movies we can watch," Lily sniggered, throwing open the closet door and rummaging around. "Aha!" She emerged with a videotape.  
  
"Oh my god," Amy said. "Tell me that's not . . ."  
  
"It sure is!" she grinned. "It's been in there for ages, though. Dawson was such a dirty child."  
  
"A man has a right to view these," Alex argued, grabbing the tape and putting it back where it came from. He looked defensive.  
  
"Are you saying you watch porn, Alex?" said Lily, raising her eyebrows and looking surprised.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." He cut off her next sentence with a kiss.  
  
Before long, Amy and Timmy also gave in to the urge and began kissing. Sara just pouted.  
  
"I'm always the fifth wheel. I really need a boyfriend, man."  
  
An hour later, the kids all headed downstairs (with four of the five panting kind of heavily) because they expected the movie was about over. Their suspicions were right, and the lights were on, the TV was off, empty pizza boxes and popcorn bowls were scattered across the room, and Joey and Dawson were arguing.  
  
"I completely saw a tear, Dawson!" Joey said, crossing her arms.  
  
"My eyes were just watery!" he lied, to defend himself.  
  
"Oh, don't believe him," threw in Jeanine. "He completely bawled during Jaws."  
  
---  
  
The doorbell rang and Amy immediately rushed to answer it, thinking maybe it was Timmy and Sara or Pacey and Joey or anyone else. Instead, she swung the door open to find an unfamiliar man, about her Dad and Pops' age, standing on the doorstep with a bag swung over his right shoulder.  
  
"Hello," he said, almost nervously. She looked at him, baffled, and that's when she noticed his eyes. They were bright green eyes . . . she knew those eyes. Wait a second . . . those were her eyes! The shape, the color . . . for sure, those were her same exact eyes. The man had black hair, sideburns, and a little patch of black hair right under his lip, and then those eyes . . . Amy felt as though she knew him, though she was sure she didn't.  
  
"Hi," she chanted back, breathing in slightly. Who was this man? "Can I . . . can I help you?" He looked downwards, and Amy had the sensation to run and grab Doug, for some odd reason.  
  
"Tell me . . . do you know an Amy Lindley? Uh, it could actually be Amy . . ." Almost hurriedly, he snatched a piece of paper from the pocket in the front of his shirt. "Amy McPhee, or Amy Witter."  
  
Blinking, Amy took a small step backwards, clutching the door and ready to run for her life. "M-maybe," she stuttered, "but why do you want to know?" His eyes lifted to meet hers.  
  
"Are you her?"  
  
"Uh . . . uh . . ." She didn't really want to tell him, but what was she going to say? Fortunately, Jack soon came to her rescue.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked, walking up from the kitchen wandering what was taking his daughter so long. His eyes were slightly narrowed at the strange fellow.  
  
"Jack McPhee?" the guy asked. Amy's eyebrows arched up, as well as Jack's. Where was this man getting his information?  
  
"Yeah. Who're you?" Jack challenged.  
  
"I'm Mike. Mike Hoffman," he said, extending a hand. Looking confused, Jack shook it. That's when he spoke the words that changed Amy's life. He said them while looking down at the young lady, and smiling slightly. He said them easily. "I'm Amy's father."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
And now chapter eleven is finite! Aha, I loved the ending of this. I was sure I wanted to put this in somewhere. So yeah, I'm excited about writing chapter twelve. Which means even if you don't want it, you're going to get it.  
  
Sooooo . . . what'd ya think?? Tell me, PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE. I'll love you! And you'll see your name in print! Well, sort of. Please, though, your feedback makes my day a whole lot brighter! :-D  
  
Just remember - I LOVE YOU GUYS! Especially if you review!!!!!!!! 


	12. Amy's Dad

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jennifer Lindley had a daughter, Amy, who was left to be raised by Jack and Doug. Not everyone is very open to the idea of her having gay parents. How will she deal?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: Though I would like to be, I am not the creator of Dawson's Creek and the only profit from this story is having you guys review, hint hint. ;-)  
  
Reviewers:  
  
damien455 - Well thank you very much! The flashback was fun to write, even though I felt so sadistic when I wrote it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Laura - And yet again, thanks! Who knows what he wants? Guess you'll have to read. :-D  
  
Sam - T'ank you! And yes, I remember what you said and I am trying to work some more of those scenes in. :-) Expect a lot of reminiscing this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
WiccanWillow23 - OKAY. I'm going to tell you something. I'm really shallow. I wait to see if I can get at least ten reviews before I post chapters. That may be why I take so long. Hehe. :-D Oh well, what can ya do, right? And yes, Doug's fathers a jerk (to me anywho). Thank you soooo much for reviewing.  
  
lulabell - The whole story? I'm impressed. Well, thanks so much! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this. Your reviews just brighten my day. :-D  
  
Cassie - Oh yes, her father. :-D I'm pretty interested to see where I take this, too, lol. :-D  
  
Tabitha - Sttiiiiilllll addicted, eh? Well, I hope it's at least a healthy addiction. Don't want a stalker on my hands. ;-) And also, I can completely relate to the things you say. I was never a huge Dawson fan either. Bbbuuuttt . . . I mean, the show IS named after him. And mucho gracias, amigo. :-)  
  
The Queen of Snape - Aha, fantastic you say? That's really nice. :-D But, alas, if you don't mine me quoting titles, "All good things must come to an end." Which means this story, too (not that I'm saying it's good or anything.) But, fortunately, the end is in the far future and I am planning to have a bunch of more chapters - until you guys all lose interest anywho. Thanks a million!!!!  
  
kayfanatik - Well if you can't say it, I surely can: AND THE PLOT THICKENS. There we go. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Shelly - Awww, thank you! You really think it's great? I'm reallyreally glad. :-) But, I must act all motherly and say schoolwork is important, too! ;-) Actually, I'm pretty honored that you ditched a class to read my story, lol! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.  
  
A/N: Okay, I left ya hanging last chapter with Amy's biological father appearing on her doorstep. What does he want? What will happen? Find out in this chapter! And thaaaanks for reading! Oh, yeah, and this chapter will probably be solely devoted to Amy's father.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"You're my . . . what?" Amy repeated, her eyes large and round. She thought maybe she was on a hidden camera show, or this man had his dates mixed up and thought it was April first, or something like that. But . . . could he really be her father? She turned to Jack, to see what his reaction would be.  
  
He, like Amy had anticipated, looked dumbfounded, but he also looked something Amy didn't expect to see in her father's face: he looked angry. Turning to Mike, or her supposed father, she could see he was surprised at Jack's expression.  
  
"Amy, go inside, please," Jack finally spoke, probably harsher than he meant, and his cheeks a little red.  
  
"But -" she said, wanting to stay and see what happened.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Sighing, she turned to go in, but she still caught the small smile Mike flashed her. Instead of going in and staying in, though, Amy rushed around to the back, went over to the side, and hid behind a large bush where she could see and hear the two men perfectly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jack growled, glaring at the other man.  
  
"I'm here to see my daughter," Mike replied, his words calm and smooth. He obviously tried to lighten the situation by smiling at Jack as well, but if anything that only made Jack glare even more.  
  
"Your daughter?" Jack repeated incredulously, throwing his arms up. "Your DAUGHTER? Man, you haven't seen this girl for fifteen years, and you show up on my doorstep and have the nerve to call her your daughter?!"  
  
"I helped create her, didn't I?!" Mike snapped back, now growing angry for the first time. He took a step towards Jack as though that would intimidate him.  
  
"Yeah, and that's about it! Where were you when she was born? Where were you for her first birthday? Where were you when Jen was preparing to have her baby?! You weren't there! But you know what? I was! And so I am more of a father to that child then you could EVER be, no matter if you spent the next twenty years of your pathetic life trying to make up for it." Secretly wishing that the men would quit referring to her as a child, Amy leaned up trying to get a better view, but still managing to stay silent.  
  
"Listen!" Mike shouted. Amy, from behind the bush, was worried that this would turn into a full out brawl. It was loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear - in fact, she could see a couple of the neighbors on their doorsteps, peering over and trying to see what all the commotion was. "I wasn't there then, but you know what? I'm here now! And it's better late then never!"  
  
"But fifteen years late?! I'm starting to think never is much better. 'Cause now, you're too late. She's all grown up," Jack said. His voice was more sharp then loud now. "You lost your chance, fifteen years ago when you should've been there for Amy. And for Jen. But instead, you ran. You ran like a baby. You didn't even give her child support. I'm just surprised you stayed around long enough to put that sperm in Jen!"  
  
Amy was completely embarrassed when he said that, and praying no one else heard. But she was also extremely nervous now.  
  
"I loved Jen!" shouted Mike, his voice cracking. "I loved her with all my heart and soul. So don't even make a judgment about me -"  
  
"You loved her, huh? Is that while you up and hightailed it the night she told you she was pregnant? Is that why you didn't even bother to make it to her funeral?" Jack said, and then both men's expressions softened greatly. Amy felt tears warming up in her eyes, and even know she knew she should probably have some resentment toward Mike, she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to get to know him better. Finally, after dreaming about if for years and years - her biological father was standing less than twenty feet from her.  
  
"I was scared," admitted Mike, in a near-whisper that Amy had to strain her ears to hear. "God, I was so scared. I was young. I wasn't ready to have a baby. A baby was a responsibility. I wasn't ready for responsibilities! But don't even say that I didn't love Jen - she was the most important thing in my life."  
  
"Then do something about it," Jack said coldly, putting a hand on the railing as though he were trying to steady himself or maybe even hold himself back from lunging at the man. Just then, the front door swung open and Doug appeared, looking confused at all the racket he had been hearing.  
  
"What's going on, Jack?" Doug asked, looking in between the two men curiously. Amy, from behind the bushes, watched her three fathers carefully, and then nearly laughed at the thought of having three fathers.  
  
"Mike, this is my husband, Doug . . . or, shall I say, Deputy Doug," Jack introduced him, even though Doug wasn't the deputy even more. Doug looked confused still. If what Jack had said was supposed to frighten Mike, it obviously wasn't working - instead, he merely nodded politely and shook Doug's hand. "And Doug, this is Mike . . . Amy's - father." He said this as bitterly as he could muster, and Doug's eyes grew big and wide.  
  
"Look, Deputy," Mike began, and Doug looked at Jack oddly, "I just wanted to maybe - you know, take Amy out for lunch or something. Two hours is all, I promise. I just want to talk to her. Please." He looked between Doug and Jack, his eyebrows raised hopefully.  
  
"No," Jack said at once, but Doug put his hand on Jack's arm.  
  
"Maybe we should let Amy decide. She's fifteen, Jack. She's old enough to make this decision on her own," Doug said tenderly, to which Mike nodded.  
  
"Fine," he muttered, only praying that she would say no. He didn't want this stranger corrupting his little innocent angel. Amy, if she decided to go, was going to be a lot different once she returned. He could feel it. Opening the door, he ducked his head in and called out, "Amy! Come here!"  
  
Amy made one quick movement from the bush, and within seconds she was at the back, flying into the door. "Yeah, Dad?" she asked casually, walking in as though she'd been in the kitchen the whole time.  
  
"Come out here for a second, please."  
  
"Sure." Walking outside, she acted like she hadn't caught any of the conversation and nodded to Mike and Doug.  
  
"Amy. Hi. Yeah," Mike said, talking nervously as Jack fixated his glare on him. "I was just wondering if . . . maybe you'd want to go catch lunch or . . . something. And just like, you know, maybe, uh . . . talk, or something."  
  
Amy had to give him credit. He was here, wasn't he? "Yeah," she said quickly. "I'd like that." The muscles in Jack's face tightened, and he looked at Doug, who only shrugged back.  
  
"Great. Well, I'm not from here but do you have any, uh, suggestions for where to go?"  
  
"The Ice House," Jack butted in, before anyone could say anything. "Great restaurant. Capeside is famous for it." Mike looked at him suspiciously, but nodded nonetheless. He pointed to a black sports car that was parked in the driveway, and he and Amy started to go for it, but Jack yanked his shoulder back.  
  
"Listen to me," Jack breathed, "my brother-in-law owns that restaurant, and I assure you he will be keeping a very close eye on you. If you try anything - ANYTHING -"  
  
"I won't. You have my promise," Mike said sincerely, walking off, though he could still hear Jack mutter, "Like that counts for something."  
  
"It's a really nice car," Amy informed him as he threw his bag into the backseat.  
  
"Thanks," he replied, and smiled at her. "It's pretty new. Well, all buckled up?" She nodded, so he started the car and drove off in the direction of the Ice House, with Amy pointing out which way to go.  
  
The first thing that both noticed as they entered the restaurant was that a man behind the cash register that was staring at them, rather intently. While Amy gave her uncle a slight wave, Mike slowly recognized that he must have been Jack's brother-in-law. Too right he was.  
  
Pacey reached out and grabbed the arm of a young waiter who was heading over to Mike and Amy's table with menus, and told him kindly, "I'll handle that one." The boy nodded and handed over the menus, then returned to work.  
  
"Hello, Amy," Pacey said as he approached their table. He was looking pretty stiffly at Mike, who was seated opposite Amy.  
  
"Hi Uncle Pacey," Amy returned, and then paused slightly at how she would make her introductions. "This is my . . ." Father? She didn't have the guts to say father. "This is . . ."  
  
Fortunately, Mike took over for her and said, "I'm Mike Hoffman."  
  
"Yeah," Pacey said, not shaking his hand. "I think we met. A long time ago. Back when . . . you know." He meant to say when you and Jen were dating, but that would only bring heartbreak to the table, and who wanted a side platter of heartbreak with their lunch?  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Well, can I get you guys anything?" They chose their lunches and finally, to everyone's relief, Pacey stalked off to the kitchen, even though he continued to keep a watchful eye on the two.  
  
"I, uh, I don't know where to start . . ." Mike said, scratching at the place just above his ear and staring into his coke that Pacey not-so- graciously delivered.  
  
"From the beginning," Amy instructed, stirring her own sprite with a straw. "Tell me when my mom told you she was . . . pregnant."  
  
So, gulping, Mike did just that.  
  
((A/N: This is back when, where Mike and Jen are dating.))  
  
"I don't know if I can tell him, Jack," Jen said, laying on her stomach and pushing one of her blonde curls out of her face. Looking up at Jack, who was on the couch, her face twisted with worry.  
  
"You have to, Jen. If he's gonna be your daughter's -"  
  
"Or son's," Jen interrupted.  
  
"Daughter's daddy," Jack insisted, coming down to lie next to his best friend.  
  
"I . . . I promised him that I was taking birth control," Jen stuttered, hanging her head. He began to give her a comforting backrub, when the door opened.  
  
"Hon? I'm home!" Mike's voice drifted through the hallway.  
  
"Oh my God," Jen whispered, and both she and Jack hoisted themselves off the ground. She smiled when he entered the room, and kissed and hugged him.  
  
"I'm gonna go," Jack said, giving Jen a squeeze and kissing her forehead. "Nice seeing you," he said vaguely to Mike as he left. To tell the truth, Jack was never close to any of Jen's boyfriends. Not that he didn't support them. It was just he didn't think anyone really deserved a girl that great.  
  
"How was your day?" Jen asked, sitting down on the couch by where Mike was sitting.  
  
"Good. Yours?" Mike responded, sorting through some mail.  
  
"Well, I went to the doctor," she said nervously. He glanced up from the mail and arched an eyebrow at her. "I found out some things . . ."  
  
"Like what?" he asked worriedly, then, "Please, God, tell me you're not sick." His voice was full of concern.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
"But . . . I'm pregnant," she said slowly, and the letters in Mike's hand dropped to the floor.  
  
Frozen, he said after a long, unsettling pause, "W-what?" Looking him straight in the eye, Jen repeated what she'd said. Mike, taking a deep breath, simply stood and walked away.  
  
((A/N: Back to present time.))  
  
"And, uh, the next morning I . . . left." Seeing the disappointed look on Amy's face, Mike quickly added, "Look, I'm not proud of it. But it was many, many years ago . . . And, if I could take it back, I would." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I would," he repeated, softly, like he was talking to himself.  
  
"Why now?" Amy asked, looking down at the table.  
  
"Huh?" he said, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Why did you choose now? To come?"  
  
Slowly, his eyes opened and he watched her. "I missed you. I didn't know you, but I wanted to so bad. I wanted to see my baby girl." He reached out a hand and touched her face gingerly, and Amy didn't even oppose it. From his spot by the counter, Pacey watched them closely, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"I missed you too," Amy said, and Mike's eyes grew a little bit wider. "When I was little, I always dreamed of you coming to find me. You were like Prince Charming, really."  
  
"So, am I disappointing?" Mike asked, flashing her a grin.  
  
She paused, and then answered truthfully, "Not at all."  
  
---  
  
"Calm down, Jack," Doug said, watching Jack pace around the room, stomping his feet with each step deliberately, acting like a little boy.  
  
"No!" He whirled around so he was facing Doug. "He had NO RIGHT . . . to show up here, and . . . shouldn't be that easy . . . he doesn't deserve it . . . after what he did to Jen . . ." he fumed.  
  
"It's her father, Jack!" Doug replied, raising his voice a bit now.  
  
"What?! Wait, you're not . . . you are! You're sticking up for that man! I don't believe you! Do you not remember?! That's the man that . . . he left Jen to raise a baby by herself! I'm her father! Not him!"  
  
"You?" Doug said loudly, shaking his head. "Just you, huh? We can't all be Super Dad!"  
  
"That's not what I meant - !"  
  
"Then maybe you should think before you talk next time," he snapped. Face softening, Doug went over and wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders. "It's her biological father. Everyone needs something to hold on to. It wouldn't kill us to let her visit him once a while."  
  
"I guess so," Jack sighed, thinking it would very much kill him.  
  
---  
  
"Tell me about my mom," Amy said finally, which was the main reason she had wanted to come. Mike looked at Amy and grinned.  
  
"Well, for one . . . you look identical. Well, except for my eyes . . . you've got my eyes."  
  
"Yeah," Amy nodded, smiling.  
  
"And, uh, well . . . she was a feisty chick. Always got her way in bed . . ." Amy's face changed to a look of disgust, and Mike's turned bright red. "Uh, well, not - you know, but - never mind." They both laughed.  
  
"But the main thing you should know is that she wanted you so much. Every night, she talked about having a baby. She wanted a little girl more than anything in the world. She'd picked out the name Amy a long time ago . . . and once she even brought home this baby doll she had named Amy to convince me how great you'd be. But I, uh, I wouldn't have any of it. Like I said, I was scared of responsibility. I got a letter from her once. After you were born. She loved you to death, Amy, and to tell you the truth . . . I did too."  
  
He looked up when he was done, and saw that tears were streaming down Amy's face. They prickled in his eyes, too.  
  
"Amy . . . I wanna make it up. I wanna be there for you. Would you ever consider letting me?"  
  
"Yes," said Amy through her tears, "I would. I want to get to know you better . . . Dad."  
  
Mike's heart burst with pride when she called him Dad. He'd never heard a simple word that meant so much to him before then. He loved the little girl already.  
  
"And Amy . . ." he took a deep breath. "I want you to come stay with me."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Okeydokey, chapter twelve is done with. Will Amy say yes? Will she say no? Well, I know. Do you want to? Then you're gonna have to review and tell me!  
  
How was this chapter, by the way? Was it okay? I hope so. But PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review and tell me what you thought. I'll love you.  
  
Seeya at Chapter Thirteen. Oooh, unlucky. :-D 


	13. The Answer

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jennifer Lindley had a daughter, Amy, who was left to be raised by Jack and Doug. Not everyone is very open to the idea of her having gay parents. How will she deal?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: Though I would like to be, I am not the creator of Dawson's Creek and the only profit from this story is having you guys review, hint hint. ;-)  
  
Reviewers: 100 REVIEWS! Whoo, that makes me excited! Thanks guys! :-D  
  
lulabell - Well thank you. And of course Jackers is protective. He has to get his kicks somehow. Just kidding :-D You'll find out what she says this chapter.  
  
cait - Maybe she will stay with Mike, maybe she won't. I'm the only one who knows right now. And yes, poor Jack. Poor, poor Jack. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
boschette - Fun read, eh? Well, thank you! Here's the next update. ;-)  
  
Cassie - You say she can't stay with him, but it really depends on what I say. Hahaha. Thanks a million.  
  
Sam - lol! I'm not gonna get THAT carried away. You never know what will happen though. Hmmmmm. And yes, of course, I remember those scenes. Thaaaaaaank you.  
  
Sweetlips4u2luv - I don't think she can say yes AND no! Joint custody might be a thought. But just wait and see.  
  
WiccanWillow23 - You refuse, huh? And yes, Jack and Doug are great fathers. Who knows - maybe Mike would be a great father too. :-D Thanks!!  
  
Laura - Lol, I made up that line off the top of my head. I'm glad someone thought it was funny! I know who she will pick. Do you know? Nope! Bwaha, guess you'll have to read. Thank you so much!  
  
sheri luvs jakku - Thanks for reading the whole story! Here's chapter 13, served just for you. ;-) Thanks times a thousand!  
  
The Queen of Snape - Ah, your reviews make me happy. :-) So ya think it's good? Thank you very very much. :-D  
  
Tabitha - Hehe, well I have two theories on what you said you'd cry. That usually makes it a good story, right? If it's strong enough for you to cry about? :-D But then, can't have my readers being mad at me. Hmmmm. Thanks so much. And I shall put Joe and Pace in the chapter, especially for you.  
  
A/N: It seems nearly all of you want Amy to stay with Jack and Doug. Hmm. Now, should I be a crowd-pleaser or crowd-teaser? Bwahaha, read and find out. Not to mention, the as-yet-unmentioned-first-child of Pacey and Joey!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"You want me to what?" squeaked Amy, nearly choking on the french-fry in her mouth with her eyes big and wide.  
  
"Stay with me," Mike repeated, and then hastily added, "Look, you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, I don't think it'd be a permanent thing or anything like that but I really, really just want to know everything about you and -"  
  
"I want to know everything about you too," Amy interrupted, and Mike fell silent. "But, uh . . . living with you . . . that's a big step . . . What would Dad - uh, Jack - say?"  
  
At the mention of that, Mike's hopeful, cheerful face turned to a bitter one. "Yeah, that . . ." He glanced at the watch on his arm, and then up into the watchful eyes of Pacey. "It's been nearly two hours, I promised I'd get you home . . ."  
  
At the sign of the two pushing their plates away, Pacey rushed over. "Leaving?" he asked, and then before they had a chance to answer, he went on, "Well, that's too bad. Yes, Amy should get home to her fathers." He said 'fathers' as stoutly as he could, and Mike gave him a frosty look.  
  
"I can bring her home if you like," Pacey offered, but not in an asking tone.  
  
"No," said Mike loudly, "that's okay. Thanks." Amy hugged her uncle slightly, to calm him a bit, and then the two departed.  
  
Most of the ride was in thoughtful silence. Amy was thinking unsettlingly about the proposition she was offered, and Mike was thinking many different things. "You know," he said finally, into the silence, and Amy jumped, "I was thinking of buying a house around here. You know, in Capeside." Like it would make a difference.  
  
"Oh," was all Amy said, and then silence once more ensued.  
  
As they pulled into the driveway of Amy's home, Jack was still on the porch with his arms crossed, and jumped up to greet his daughter. "Just think about what I said, okay?" Mike told her, scribbling down a number on a torn sheet of a road map. "And give me a call if you need anything. Or, you know . . . just to talk."  
  
"I will," she promised, then got out of the car, smiling at her biological father. As she neared Jack, she had the terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would never see Mike again.  
  
---  
  
"Hi honey," Joey said, walking in through the doors of the Ice House, holding Jennifer in one arm and clutching their other child, Laura's hand in her other. "Say hi to daddy," Joey cooed to their daughters, waving Jennifer's little hands.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Laura said, holding up her arms for Pacey to pick her up.  
  
Pacey laughed as he made his way over, picking Laura up and kissing her, then moving onto Joey on the lips and then Jennifer on the head. "Well don't you ladies look gorgeous today."  
  
It was true - Joey had gone on a female shopping spree earlier that day, and then stopped by the beauty parlor where their children were fawned over and made up adorably. "We do, don't we?" joked Joey, kissing Pacey again. "And do I even have to say how sexy you look in that . . . apron?" They both laughed.  
  
"Well," Pacey said, tugging at the apron, "it wouldn't do any harm." Grinning, he took Joey's hands in his own. "So, what do I owe this honor?"  
  
"Spending your money made us hungry. Isn't that right, girls?" Looking up at their mother, Jennifer babbled in words that made no sense and Laura's head bobbled up and down.  
  
"I want s'ghetti-o's!" Laura cried, jumping into a booth.  
  
"Daddy doesn't have any Spaghetti-O's," Pacey said for the millionth time, grinning. After he'd gotten Jennifer settled in the baby seat, he sat next to Joey.  
  
"You know, I had another surprise visitor today," he went on, putting his arm around his wife.  
  
"Did you?" she replied. "Who?"  
  
"Mike Hoffman."  
  
"Mike Hoffman, Mike Hoffman . . ." Joey muttered, scanning her brain to see if she recognized the name. And then: "Oh my God! Wasn't that -?"  
  
"Yep," Pacey said, nodding. "Bit shady if you ask me. Guy shows up five years later. I don't know exactly what was going on between them, but it seems as if he's here to stay."  
  
"Well, good," Joey said after a little while. Pacey coughed loudly.  
  
"What? Good? How is that good?" Pacey questioned, drawing back in surprise a bit.  
  
"Well, honey, it's Amy's father. I mean, it's good that he came. She deserves to know who her father is," Joey explained, raising an eyebrow at her husband's strange reaction.  
  
"But he broke Jen's heart," Pacey argued, slapping his hand on the table so loudly that all the other customers turned to see what it was. Lowering his voice, he added, "I'm just afraid he's gonna break Amy's too."  
  
"You're so cute when you care," Joey giggled, kissing him passionately.  
  
"Mommy!" said Laura, covering her eyes. Pacey and Joey laughed.  
  
"Okay, back to work, Daddy. Us girls are hungry," Joey said, pushing him gently out of the booth. "Isn't that right, Laura?" She lovingly pushed the little girl's brown hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Right."  
  
---  
  
"How did it go?" was the first thing out of Jack's mouth when Amy came bounding up the stairs, his eyes still on the car pulling out of his driveway and his mouth just a thin line.  
  
Looking at him, she huffed and narrowed her eyes. "Was it really necessary to call Uncle Pacey?"  
  
"Yes!" Jack said. "You don't know him. He's a stranger, hon. We don't know what he's capable of."  
  
"He's my father!" Amy yelled. "Can I not spend five seconds alone with my father?"  
  
Inside his head, Jack cursed. He knew something like this was bound to happen. It used to be they never fought. They were a team. Now fighting was starting to slowly become a regular fixture.  
  
"Look, Amy. No matter what he may have told you - I want you to stay away from him. Okay? He's done nothing but bad things," Jack told her, his arms falling to his side.  
  
"Please! Of course I'm going to hang around with him. What part of "he's my dad" do you not understand?!" Amy hardly ever blew up at Jack, but now was just the time to do so. He wasn't her real dad. She had a real dad now.  
  
"Amy! I am your father and I am telling you: you WILL NOT hang around with him!" Jack shouted, nearly shaking with fury.  
  
"No, you're not! You're not my father. Mike is my father!"  
  
"NO HE IS NOT!" Jack shouted, and Amy could swear the whole house shook. "Amy, I may have not helped create you, but I have raised you from the beginning. I've been there. He hasn't."  
  
"Yeah. Great. He's here now though. That's what counts," Amy spat back.  
  
"No, it's not what counts. He's too late, hon. It's been fifteen years."  
  
"Well, I suppose we can make up those fifteen years when I'm living with him," Amy said coldly, and then turned sharply to go inside. Jack's eyes grew big and he followed her in.  
  
"What?"  
  
She didn't turn to face him, but instead stood where she was and talked to him from behind. Her eyes were narrowing and fixated on a certain spot so that she could concentrate on that to keep from getting too angry. "He asked me to come live with him."  
  
Jack began to laugh, but it was a pathetic, disbelieving laugh. "He really thinks you'd want to live with him, huh? What a guy."  
  
"Maybe I do!" Amy cried, whipping around and staring him in the face. Jack stopped laughing. "Maybe I do want to live with him."  
  
"Unbelievable," Jack muttered, shaking his head like he was extremely disappointed. He gave her a slightly dirty look before heading up the stairs slowly; looking like the world around him had collapsed.  
  
---  
  
Timmy was sitting in Dawson's kitchen, picking gingerly around the burnt crust of a grilled cheese sandwich. He sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall, wishing he weren't alone right now. He wanted someone to talk to, but everyone else was off at some small festival or something.  
  
Just then, someone at the front door knocked loudly, scaring Timmy out of his wits. Breathing fast, he rose and went to answer it.  
  
Amy was standing at the porch, tears streaming down her face and sobbing heavily into her hands. "Amy!" Timmy gasped, rushing over to her. "What's -?"  
  
"I'm a horrible person," she sobbed, putting her head on Timmy's shoulder. His arms immediately stretched around her shaking body, and he rubbed her back with one hand.  
  
"You are not," he said soothingly, squeezing her tightly.  
  
Sniffing loudly, Amy managed to at least put her tears on hold and said, "Yes. I am. Trust me." He invited her in and they sat on the sofa, while Amy relayed everything that had happened to her lately, Timmy listening carefully.  
  
"Wow," Timmy said when she had finished. "Your dad really showed up?" She nodded, rubbing at her eyes with the end of her sleeve. "And he asked you to live with him?" Another nod. "Wow," he said again.  
  
"So . . ." Timmy began, knowing exactly the question he wanted to ask but afraid to get the answer. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Are you gonna?"  
  
"I . . . I don't know," Amy replied, and the tears started falling again.  
  
"Amy, Amy," Timmy whispered, holding her closely. "This is nothing to cry about. It's just a decision that you gotta make. And you know, I'll be there for you no matter which one you choose."  
  
"Thanks, Timmy," Amy said, attempting to stop and dry her tears. They leaned in slowly and their faces lingered by each other for awhile, before both engulfing into a passionate kiss.  
  
---  
  
When Amy got home later that afternoon, she was in a much better mood. She was even all set to apologize to Jack, then call Mike and talk to him. But when she arrived there, Jack was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Dad?" Amy cried, peering into the kitchen. No answer. Trudging up the stairs, she called out again, "Dad?"  
  
Doug popped out of their bedroom, with a finger to his lips. Amy stopped calling out and raised an eyebrow. "He's asleep, honey. He's had a hard day, poor guy."  
  
Amy had a hard time being sympathetic. "He's had a hard day? Him. Oh, right, because my day has just been a bowl of cherries." Her good mood slowly evaporated around her.  
  
"That's not what I said," Doug replied, sticking up his index finger at wagging it at her. "Don't even try that self-sympathy act on me. We all have hard times. Look at it this way: Instead of just your own point of view, picture how Jack feels. The only girl he loved passed away, and left her little girl with him. She trusted Jack enough to put this girl in his care. Now, Jack's raised this little girl to be caring, sensitive, loving, beautiful . . . you name it." Amy blushed. "For fifteen long years, this child has looked up to Jack like a father - a real father. Something Jack has always wanted to be."  
  
Amy nodded slowly, biting her lip. She knew where this was going.  
  
"And now, one day, a man shows up on his doorstep, wanting to whisk this little girl away. Remove all daddy thoughts from the little girl-now young lady-'s head. And he's gonna do this effortlessly. How do you think Jack feels?"  
  
A few more tears rolled down Amy's face. "I get your point. But, Pop . . . he's my dad. My real dad. How could I not want to know him better?"  
  
"I understand that. And I respect that. But do you have to push us away to create more space for him? I think we'd be willing to scoot over a bit and allow Mike to come in your life." Doug took Amy's hands, beaming down at her.  
  
"Have I been completely awful to Dad?"  
  
"Not completely," Jack answered for her, stepping out into the hall and his eyes bristled with tears. Amy moved over to hug him, and he squeezed her back tightly. "You are so much like your mother I could cry."  
  
"You already are," Amy laughed, a few tears popping out of her eyes as well. Jack laughed too, and then kissed his daughter - his daughter - on the forehead.  
  
---  
  
Picking up the phone with trembling hands, Amy started to slowly dial Mike's number. The sound of the beeping as she pressed down on each added effect to her nervousness. Finally, it rang once. Twice. Three times. Then:  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi," Amy said, clearing her throat. "It's Amy."  
  
"Amy, hey! How are you? Is something wrong? Do you need anything?" Mike said, talking fast and sounding genuinely concerned.  
  
"No, no, everything's great. I'm fine. But, uh, remember the question you asked?"  
  
"Uh . . . do you want to come stay with me?" Mike said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, that one. Well, that's why I'm calling," Amy said, and then took a huge breath. "I'm really, really glad that you asked me. And I want you to know how awesome I think it would be to come stay with you."  
  
"Well -" Mike said, but Amy butted in.  
  
"But I just don't think it will work out. I mean, me there all the time. But if it's okay with you, maybe I can just come over there a lot. Nothing official. But we'll hang out. Father and daughter."  
  
There was silence on the line for a few moments, but then Mike finally spoke. "That sounds great, Amy. I'm always here. Anytime you wanna come over, I'll be here for ya."  
  
"Okay. Thanks . . . Dad." When Amy said the word dad, it sounded unnatural; forced.  
  
Laughing, Mike told her, "You can just call me Mike if you want."  
  
"Okay," breathed Amy, feeling much better. "Bye Mike."  
  
"Goodbye, Amy."  
  
---  
  
Collapsing on the bed next to Doug, Jack felt in the highest of high moods. He put his head on Doug's chest. "You know," Jack remarked, "Amy's birthday is coming up."  
  
"Oh my god. I forgot about that. Big sixteen, huh?" Doug said, his eyes fluttering closed.  
  
"Yep. She'll be driving soon."  
  
"And before we know it she'll be voting."  
  
"Drinking."  
  
"Having sex."  
  
"What?" said Jack, lifting his head up, his eyes wide. Doug chuckled.  
  
"She'll still be our little girl, Jack. But, uh, don't you think it's nearly time you gave her the letter Jen wrote?" Doug said, absentmindedly ruffling Jack's hair with his hand.  
  
"I guess so. It's gonna be so emotional, though. Ah, well, I think she can handle it. Maybe I'll give it to her tomorrow."  
  
"Good idea," Doug said, before a huge yawn split his sentence in half. Reaching over, Jack flipped the light switch, and the whole room went dark. Soon, only rhythmic breathing was heard, and everyone was thankful that the long, stressful day had come to an end.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: So how was this chapter? Are you pleased? Furious? Tell me, because I lovelovelove your reviews to death. They make me so happy. :-)  
  
So. Her birthday will be in the next chapter, and the letter will be given to Amy. It'll be long, and a little emotional I think. See ya at the next chapter.  
  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVI EWREVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	14. The Letter

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jennifer Lindley had a daughter, Amy, who was left to be raised by Jack and Doug. Not everyone is very open to the idea of her having gay parents. How will she deal?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everyone and everything except the people and plots and objects in this story.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Cassie - Well, thank you. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yes, tissues would be nice, and quite a compliment for this chapter. But . . . I don't know. :-D Thank you times a hundred thousand million.  
  
lulabell - Ya love it, huh? Awwww! :-) Yes, most people wanted Amy to stay with Jackers and Dougie so I decided to let your guys' decision rule. And you're no dork! You're a wonderful person! :-D Thankyouthankyouthankyou!  
  
Laura - Lol, yes. Usually when I make up my own characters I like to use reviewers names, and Laura is such a nice name. So . . . congratulations! So . . . you really thought it was deep? You don't know how much that means to me. So, thanks!!! And you'll read the letter this chapter!  
  
Anonymous - Well, uh, everything has an ending but I was hoping to keep it going. Yeah, it's like a little mini-series, but well, I like it. :-D Maybe you guys do too. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
boschette - Thank you! And yes, the firstborn. It was actually going to be an adorable little mini-Pacey boy, but I needed a little girl to fit the role in that last scene so a girl it was. Thaaaaaannnnnkkkkkyyyyyyoooooooouuuu!  
  
Sam* - Well, thanks! You really think I'm doing great? That's so sweet! And if you like those sad Jen scenes, maybe this will be a good chapter for you.  
  
WiccanWillow23 - What letter? This letter! You don't like Mike? I was trying not to, but I kinda do. :-D Even though he's not going to be around much because Jack tries to push him away so hard. And THANK YOU FOR THE KIND REVIEW.  
  
damien455 - Two reviews, so two thank you's: Thank you thank you! I'm glad you like the story!!  
  
Tabitha - Of course Amy is being mean! Dang teenage hormones. ;-) I'm pretty sure she'll end up with Jack and Doug but sometimes I like to change my ideas around. You never know! You're welcome for the Pacey and Joey moment; glad you enjoyed it! And thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
The Queen of Snape - You think it could've been a DC episode?! Wow, that means a lot to me. Thank you soooo much!!!!  
  
A/N: Okay, takes place the day after where last chapter ended. I'm hoping it's sad, because that's how it was intended to be, but I'm not much of an emotional writer. You judge. And please, please, please review.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Jack had a hard time sleeping that night. Every time he closed his eyes, not long later they would fly open and miraculously landed on the closet - in which Jen's letter to Amy was tucked away for safekeeping. It was a long time before he fell asleep; and even when he did, it was a rough, nightmarish sleep.  
  
When he awoke the next morning (if you could call it waking up - he didn't think he'd slept long enough to qualify), he knew what he had to do. He was going to give the letter to Amy. And better now than never.  
  
Beginning to climb out of bed to retrieve the letter, Jack jumped when he felt a hand grab his arm. It was only Doug, though.  
  
"Jack, it's six o'clock in the morning on ton a Sunday," he mumbled, squinting through the darkness at the clock. "Let the poor girl sleep."  
  
"Yeah," Jack replied, sighing and climbing back in bed with Doug. "You're probably right."  
  
"I'm always right," yawned Doug jokingly, and then his head hit the pillow and he was fast asleep again. Fidgeting for awhile, Jack knew there was no hope of him sleeping, so rather than disturbing Doug he got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. There he decided to make breakfast for the family, maybe to put the morning to a good start.  
  
Amy woke up to the smells of sizzling bacon, and eggs, and hash browns, and pancakes, and maple syrup, and biscuits, and gravy, and sausage. She followed the delicious odors all the way downstairs, still in her pajamas, and to the kitchen, where Jack was arranging things on a plate.  
  
"Dad!" she exclaimed, looking around at all the food - which was quite a lot. "You cooked. A lot. Yum. But, why so much?"  
  
"Everyone's coming over for breakfast," he replied, not looking up from the gravy he was stirring. "Go get dressed, unless you want Timmy seeing you in your cute little sheep PJ's," he added jokingly, and Amy's face went red as she raced upstairs at the speed of light.  
  
When she came back down, in normal clothes, nearly everyone had all arrived. For some reason, she felt like they were all giving her sad glances like they just found out she was dying or something, but she tried to ignore it.  
  
"Timmy," she said, walking over to him and hugging him tightly. He squeezed her back but had a sad smile on his face. Amy raised an eyebrow, even though she didn't say anything.  
  
"Is Alex coming?" Sara asked excitedly, buzzing in between all the guests, quickly and swiftly.  
  
"No," Dawson answered for her with a surly expression. "He's out for the night with Lily." He obviously didn't want his little sister to be spending the whole night with a boy. Sara looked a little disappointed, but that didn't destroy any of her energy.  
  
Finally, Jack announced it was time to eat, and there was a mad rush for plates and food. After everyone was served and settled, Amy sat down by Timmy and Sara, and they all ate their food in thoughtful silences.  
  
When everyone was done eating, they all cleared away their things and then sat down in the living room. Amy, perplexed, raised an eyebrow at Timmy, but he simply shrugged and took a seat near Sara.  
  
"Amy," Jack said at last, clearing the silence in the room. He appeared to be holding an item behind his back, and he was teetering back and forth on his feet. Glancing at him, she felt more confused then ever. Jack looked to Doug, who gave him a encouraging nod, and then cleared his throat. "Before your mom . . . before your mom died, she wrote you a letter." Amy looked shocked - why hadn't she heard of this letter? Before she could say something, though, Jack went on: "She told me to give it to you when I thought you were mature enough. Well, your sixteenth birthday is coming up soon, and I think you're really growing up, so I wanted to give you this before it was too late." His hand emerged from behind his back and he handed her a sealed envelope, with "Amy" scrawled across the front.  
  
Taking a deep breath, her eyes were already brimming with tears. She didn't know what to say, what to do, how to react . . . Fortunately, Timmy came to the rescue by placing his hand on her shoulder and saying softly, "You know you don't have to open it if you don't want to, but we're here if you do." She nodded, and already felt a bit better. So bravely, and fumbling with it, she tore the envelope open and a letter came fluttering out onto her lap.  
  
It was folded a couple of times, and it seemed to take years just for her to open it. Finally, the letter was opened and her mom's handwriting flooded it. She took another deep breath, looked around at all the concerned faces, and then began to read to herself.  
  
Dear Amy,  
  
Hi darling. If you're reading this letter, then Jack and Doug have obviously decided you are a mature, grown young woman. How I wish I could be there to tell you in person. But, unfortunately, God needed me elsewhere, so I'm not. Instead, I wrote this letter. Listen, Amy, I am so proud of you. Know I will be watching you at all times from Heaven.  
  
Amy, please don't be sad about me not being there for you. I'll always be here. Even if I'm not there with you, keep me in your thoughts and that will be good enough. My only sadness is that I know I have to go and leave everything I hoped to do with you undone. I only ask one thing of you, sweetie:  
  
Don't cry any sad tears for me, please.  
  
Save your sadness and sorrow for those who have left before they found, seen, felt, tasted and discovered the precious pleasures of this world, because having you has helped me do all those things . . . and more. Instead, remember me with a smile as the mother who was lucky enough to have shared your laughter, tears, and dreams through the years I got to spend with you . . .  
  
My life was full lived. I want you to always remember that, honey. There were victories, and they gave life passion. There were defeats, and they made me stronger. And then there was you. You had made me the person I always dreamed of being, Amy. I owe everything to you. I cherished every last moment I got to spend with you. I've loved a man with all my heart and soul . . . I've cradled a daughter in my arms . . . I've experienced all the joys of life.  
  
Remember, no one dies as long as there is one person left in the world who remembers them with fond memories . . . so as long as you remember me, I'll be here darling. I never left in the first place. Whenever you see the sun shine, know it's your mother, smiling down at her beautiful baby girl.  
  
I wish I could be there with you, in person. But I just know Jack and Doug have raised you to be the same sweet, innocent, caring and loving baby girl you always were. But don't be afraid to make mistakes. And when you do make them, remember and learn from them. You'll be a better person. I know I learned from my mistakes.  
  
You are my baby girl, and I love you with every ounce of good inside me. Never, ever forget that. And Jack and Doug - they'll always love you too. They're good people, Amy, so ignore their flaws. No one is perfect.  
  
Maybe by now you've found love. Keep that love, honey. It will guide you through life. But even if you haven't, don't grow impatient. Like I told you, let it come to you - don't chase after it. And never forget: quality over quantity. Love with every part of your body. I don't care who - but make sure the love is real. Never lose that love. And, like I said before, "to love is to live." Keep that in mind.  
  
My wish for you, Amy, is to live life to the fullest. Follow your dreams and always listen to your heart. Move on, be brave, and make good decisions. But it's okay to make some wrong ones too. I love you, honey, and I will always be proud of you - no matter what. Remember that, and you'll do fine.  
  
I love you,  
  
Mom.  
  
When she finished, tears were streaming down her face, even though she was willing herself not to sob in front of everyone. They had all noticeably moved closer to her, for support, and love. She sniffed, folding the letter back to its original form, and then Jack squeezed her and she could see he was crying too.  
  
"Thank you," she said into his ear, before using her sleeve to wipe her now red and puffy eyes.  
  
"Amy," Doug said, "the real reason everyone came over to today is, we were gonna share some stuff about Jen with you. Stuff we think you ought to know."  
  
Dawson started talking first. "She moved here to Capeside in 1998 with her grandma, because she got in trouble back in New York."  
  
"Dawson had a crush on her the first time he ever saw her, and immediately became obsessed," added Joey.  
  
"-which made Jo burst with jealousy," Pacey said, raising his index finger. Both Dawson and Joey's faces were tinted red. "For that whole first year, it was this whole love triangle sort of thing."  
  
"She thought she was an outcast that whole year," Joey said, "and I had a huge disliking toward her." When Amy's eyes grew wide, Joey hastily supplemented, "But I got over it later."  
  
"I moved to town the next year." It was now Jack's turn. "I got fixed up with her for a school dance."  
  
"Too bad he was infatuated with Joey at the time," said Doug, even though he hadn't really been there but knew.  
  
"Until he came out of the closet," Pacey grinned. "Not so much of an infatuation then. I personally think he liked Dougie -"  
  
"Oh come on," Jack joked. "Doug was the straightest man around." Doug's cheeks grew bright red. "Me and Jen became best friends," Jack went on.  
  
"Inseparable," threw in Joey.  
  
"The two outcasts had to stick together," explained Dawson, and Jack launched a pillow at his head, to which they all laughed.  
  
"It was us two for a long time. Through thick and thin," Jack said.  
  
"They even almost had sex," Pacey said, and Jack's face also turned a deep, crimson red. Amy looked at him in awe, eyes wide.  
  
"After college, we lived together for a while," Jack said quickly, attempting to change the subject. "Then she met Mike, moved in with him, and I moved here to Capeside. She got pregnant, he left, and then she moved in with Grams. We all pitched in to help with her pregnancy." Jack's face got really sad here, so Dawson picked up for him.  
  
"She discovered her heart problem when she had you, but she didn't tell any of us, so none of us knew," Dawson said, and everyone else's face also got somber and sad. "She came back to Capeside for my mom's wedding. You were about two or so. Then during the reception she fainted, and was rushed to the hospital."  
  
"We all waited with her, and then the doctor told us that . . . that she was going to die," Joey said. Some tears popped out of nearly everyone's eyes. "And that Jack was going to take over parenting responsibilities. When she died, none of us really knew what to do."  
  
"We were just thankful for the time we did get to spend with her," said Pacey.  
  
"She was a great person," added Doug. "And we're glad that you turned out so well."  
  
Just about everyone was crying now; Amy the hardest. She put her head on Jack's shoulder, crying onto his shirt, but he didn't care. The room was silent for a long time, until finally Amy wiped her eyes and said. "Thank you all so much." Standing, she went up to her room, to put the letter in a safe place.  
  
---  
  
Strangely enough, no one seemed to want to leave Amy by herself that day. Timmy stayed around in her room, and refused to leave, even after she told him all she wanted to do was mope. She even threatened to find an old Hansen CD and play "MmBop" repeatedly, but still he stayed. Sara had too much energy to simply sit with her, but she did run in and out of the room quite a few times.  
  
"Why don't we go bowling," Timmy said suddenly, out of nowhere. Amy looked at him oddly.  
  
"Bowling?" she repeated blankly, sitting up on her bed. Her eyes were still a but puffy, and the letter was clutched in her hands, but she was all-in-all glad she had gotten the letter.  
  
"Yeah. It may sound strange but I haven't bowled since I was a little kid," he explained, shrugging simply. "I know my dad used to love to bowl."  
  
Amy knew he had added that last part only so she'd feel bad and agree, but it worked nonetheless, so her, Timmy, and Sara went downstairs to ask permission.  
  
"Dad?" Amy said, walking up to where everyone was still in the living room and talking. "Can we go . . ." she glanced at Timmy, "bowling?"  
  
Jack got a funny look on his face. "What?" said Amy, blinking. She could see in the background the other adults were sniggering. She was completely lost.  
  
"Nothing. It's just . . . I haven't bowled since . . ." he broke off.  
  
Amy felt like maybe he'd wanted to say "since your mom died", but that didn't make any sense. Why would he stop bowling? "Since when?"  
  
"Since the Gay-Straight Alliance," Jack finished awkwardly, and the others burst out laughing. Amy didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then she began laughing too.  
  
"Bowling sounds perfect," said Jeanine, and everyone hurriedly got ready to go.  
  
Bowling, for everyone, was a blast. Sara surprisingly was the best bowler of the whole group, and ended up winning three games in a row. It certainly took everyone's mind off of things.  
  
"What do you want to do for your birthday, kiddo?" Doug asked Amy after she'd just bowled a gutter ball.  
  
"I . . . I don't know," said Amy. She hadn't given it much thought - for a while, she'd almost completely forgotten her sweet sixteen was coming up.  
  
"Well, we'll think of something," he replied, smiling and then jokingly choosing a glittery pink ball to bowl with.  
  
Later that night, Amy discussed her birthday with Timmy. They both knew sixteen was a big deal to her, and he promised to make something really special just for her. At that, she got a little excited.  
  
"Do you like Capeside better than Los Angeles?" she asked him suddenly, the thought having just occurred to her.  
  
He smiled sweetly, and said without a pause, "Of course. You're here, aren't you?"  
  
"Awwwwwwwww," she swooned, and just had to kiss him. He leaned in like he was going to kiss her back, but at the last second startling tickling her.  
  
Giggling, she tried to push him away but he resisted, and soon the two were wrestling all over the floor. And Amy was sure she'd found her very own True Love.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okay, so there's that. Yes. So how was it? Was it anywhere near as emotional as I hoped it would be? Please, please, PLEASE review and tell me! I love reviews!  
  
Now, I have a favor of you all. If you have extra time, go through my story and maybe can you please tell me which chapter that I wrote you enjoyed the most? It would certainly help my story a lot. If not, that's okay too.  
  
I know I promised Amy's birthday in this chapter but it was too overwhelming so look out for that in the next chapter. Thank you, reader, for reading my story, and please please PLEASE review!  
  
:-D 


	15. Birthday Presents

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jennifer Lindley had a daughter, Amy, who was left to be raised by Jack and Doug. Not everyone is very open to the idea of her having gay parents. How will she deal?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everyone and everything except the people and plots and objects in this story.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Tabitha: Well, thank you! Lolol, you really liked the letter? That means a lot to me! (Not to be corny or anything . . .!) :-D Sorry it took so long fer me to update!  
  
The Queen of Snape: This one was your favorite? I'm glad! I try my best to please. Thank you soooooooo much for reviewing!  
  
Cassie: Sweet and sad . . . must be a new sauce! ;-) Kidding. I think my humor's gone dry. Oh well, thanks a million for reviewing!  
  
Sam: I hope it's a good one too! You'll just hafta tell me what you think. Thank ya!  
  
Laura: Tears? REAL tears? Awwwwww! Thank you so much. You're so very very kind. Thaaaaaaaaaaanks!  
  
And a big thank you to the following people for voting for one of my options: Nyiestra, Sam, The Queen of Snape, KTC, Cassie, Laura, Magala, WiccanWillow23, Cait, and Tabitha.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I decided, rather than choosing one over the other, I am going to continue this story as well as beginning my new one. Thanks everyone who helped make my decision. Oh, yes, Amy's birthday in this chapter.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Jack stood in the doorway of his daughter's bedroom, watching her sleep. She slept a lot like Doug did - her chest moved up and down, and after about five of those patterns her eyelashes fluttered slightly. She had this angelic look about her when she was asleep. Jack's back hurt from leaning against the hard wooden door for nearly half an hour, as his legs hurt from not giving them a break, but the smile on his face seemed permanent.  
  
The clock, glowing red on the table beside her bed, told Jack it was 9:32 in the morning. Had the curtains been drawn, surely sunshine would have flooded into the room, but instead the room was semi dark. Amy turned over, bringing Jack's eyes back down to her. It was her special day. Sweet sixteen.  
  
Hesitating, he wondered whether he should wake her up. He knew that Mike would be there in eighteen minutes to take her for a special birthday breakfast, but he had the urge to let Amy sleep in longer. He'd already devilishly turned off the alarm, which had originally been set for nine o'clock. Not being able to make up his mind, he unwisely decided to play eenie-meenie-miney-mo to see what he would do. He'd just gotten to "If he hollers let him go -" when a voice spoke from behind him.  
  
"Jack?" Whipping around, Jack was face-to-face with Doug, who was still in his pajamas. "What are you doing?" he went on, crossing his arms.  
  
"Um . . ." he began, but couldn't make up a lie quick enough. "Well . . ."  
  
"You were going to let her miss her breakfast with Mike!" exclaimed Doug, his eyes narrowing accusingly. "I don't believe you." Despite whiney protests from Jack, Doug went into the bedroom and lightly shook Amy awake. "Happy birthday baby."  
  
"Thanks Pop," she replied in a mumbling tone, rubbing at her eyes and then stretching her arms. She just happened to get a glance at her clock. It now read 9:36. "My alarm! It didn't go off! Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be late!" Jack's insides burned with guilt as she threw her covers off and hurriedly began getting ready.  
  
Not long later, the doorbell rang and Amy let a small shriek escape from her mouth. She was nowhere near ready. "Daddy, please, can you just have him stay for like five, maybe ten minutes? That's all I need, I swear."  
  
"I'm sure he's much too busy -" Jack began, but both Amy and Doug shot glares at him so he gave up and went downstairs. "Hi," he said when he opened the door and saw Mike standing, somewhat nervously but still surely, on the doorstep. His voice quivered with falseness.  
  
"Hello," Mike returned, just as bogusly, digging his hands into his pockets. After some short, awkward pauses, he spoke again. "Is Amy ready to go?"  
  
"She will be soon," Jack replied, and then looked up. Doug was standing there, arms crossed. Sighing, Jack turned back to Mike and asked, "Want to come in and wait?"  
  
Mike looked like he was trying to figure out whether or not Jack was tricking him, or getting ready to catch him in some sort of trap. He glanced to his left, right, and then shrugged. "Sure." Following Jack into the house, he kept looking all over, and continued to even when he sat down in the living room.  
  
Jack hated awkward silences, even when it was with a man he'd vowed himself to hate. So, finally, he spoke, even though his words were forced and cheesy. "How 'bout that weather?"  
  
"Yeah," Mike replied absently, "it's real nice."  
  
Deciding the two men had probably suffered enough already, Doug came downstairs to lighten the situation. He smiled at Mike and took a seat next to Jack, putting his arm around him. Well, Mike thought, at least THAT smile was genuine.  
  
"How's it going, Mike?"  
  
"Really well, actually." Mike found it was much easier to talk to Doug. He had no grudge against him, apparently. "I got a nice apartment around here and all my stuff is just about moved in, and I got a job . . ." he fell silent, because a disgusted look had crossed Jack's face. It gave him sort of a thrill to know that Jack hated the fact that Mike now lived AND worked in the same town as him.  
  
Before the two men could kill each other, Amy came bounding down the stairs, dressed and groomed. "Sorry it took so long," she said breathlessly.  
  
"Happy birthday, honey," all three men said at the same time, and both Jack and Mike glared at each other for calling Amy 'honey'. Doug just sighed.  
  
She smiled brightly, nonetheless. "I'm ready to go," she informed Mike, and he stood.  
  
"Have fun," Doug said, shaking Mike's hand before giving Amy a loving hug.  
  
"Come back soon," was all Jack could say, and bitterly at that. Hugging him quickly, Amy was glad when she and Mike were out of the house and in the safety of his car.  
  
Mike took a sharp, deep breath before he drove away. Amy watched him wonderingly. "Amy," he began slowly, pausing between almost every word, "I, uh, I got you something for your birthday."  
  
"You didn't have to -"  
  
"I wanted to. And, I know you're not gonna be able to use it yet, but you're sixteen and you will be able to soon so . . ." From behind his back, he pulled out a single key attached to a chain. Amy gasped slightly.  
  
"Is this a - a - c-car?" she asked, not realizing how rude that sounded before it was too late.  
  
"Yep," Mike replied, his face red with worry that she'd like it and wondering if it was too much.  
  
"Th-thank you!" she continued to gasp, her face pale. Without missing a beat, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him for all it was worth. "I c-cant believe -!"  
  
"You haven't even seen it yet," Mike laughed, before turning on the ignition and pulling out of the driveway. Most of the drive consisted of Mike glancing at Amy, and Amy admiring the lone key from every angle possible.  
  
He finally pulled into the driveway of a small but quaint home, which Amy presumed was Mike's new house. It definitely looked like a cool place to hang out. "Come on," Mike said, acting the gentleman and opening her car door for her. She stepped out and looked around in wonderment.  
  
"Your house is nice," she commented, even though all she really wanted to see was the - no, HER - car.  
  
Laughing again, Mike told her, "Come on, come on. Let's go see that car o'yours." Amy just loved the way he had said that.  
  
He led her around the house, until finally they were right in front of a BRAND NEW, sparkling Victory Red Chevrolet 2004 Monte Carlo. Amy couldn't believe her eyes. Her breathing intensified, and Mike watched his daughter with joy. She obviously loved it. Good. And then, even though he felt guilty doing it, Mike thought, Beat this, Jack.  
  
"Is this really mine?" Amy breathed lightly so it was hard even for Mike, who was standing right beside her, to hear.  
  
"Sure is. All yours. O'course, you can't drive it 'til you get your license, but -"  
  
"I love it. This is the best present EVER. Thank you so much, Dad." She'd said 'dad' without even thinking, her gaze still fixated on the car. Mike grinned. Amy finally tore her glance away, gave Mike a hug, then walked over to the car and peered inside. Leather interior -! That was REAL leather interior -!  
  
"Can I get in?" she asked excitedly, wanting to sit behind the wheel of the beauty that was in front of her. Of course, she didn't know how to drive, so she wasn't planning on any big cruising or anything, but still.  
  
"It's your car," he reminded her. She opened the front door gingerly, felt the leather under her fingers for a few seconds, took a deep breath (it smelled exactly how a new car should smell) then slowly sat down, putting her hands on the wheel.  
  
"You know, if it was all right with Doug and - and Jack," he said, working to keep the bitterness out of his voice, "I could maybe - give you lessons on how to drive."  
  
"Really?!" Amy said, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. Mike nodded. "I would - I'd love that! A lot! Th-thank you!"  
  
"Hey, instead of going out, how 'bout I go on in and whip us up a real good breakfast?" Mike offered. "I can give you a tour of the house, too." Amy didn't even wait a millisecond before nodding enthusiastically. She tightened her grip on the - HER - steering wheel, and grinned happily.  
  
~-~  
  
"Jack, calm down!"  
  
"I - I can't, Doug! What if she doesn't like it, or - maybe she's not ready for it," Jack said, pacing around the living room impatiently.  
  
"What sixteen year old girl wouldn't like a car?" he responded, grinning. Jack relaxed a bit.  
  
"You're right." He collapsed on the couch, and Doug came over, sitting right next to him.  
  
"Amy's sixteen," Jack said, muttering absently and almost incoherently. "I just can't believe it. Jen's been dead for fifteen years now."  
  
"Jack," Doug sighed, putting his hand on the inside of Jack's leg. Okay, he thought, something to break the mood . . . He looked over at Jack, who was staring sadly down at the carpet. So finally he spoke, "Remember when you first told me you loved me?" It was a corny try, but he was pleased to see Jack's face light up slightly.  
  
((A/N: Okay, I love to write flashbacks so I decided to add another one. :- D Enjoy!))  
  
"Don't wear THAT," Jen said disapprovingly from the bed as Jack held up a bright, glittery gold button-up shirt. "It'll make you look like some Disco Queen."  
  
Sighing, Jack tossed the shirt onto the already huge pile beside him. "I've never gotten this freaked out about a date."  
  
"Yeah, well, you guys have been dating for, like, ever. It's past time to pay your dues."  
  
"What?" Jack said, pulling out a navy blue sweater and examining it.  
  
"You know," said Jen, standing up to help Jack pick out something to wear. "The I-L-U's."  
  
"What?" he repeated.  
  
"I-Love-You's!" Jen sighed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Jen," Jack replied, using the same tone, "no one in Capeside even knows we're dating. And you expect us to tell each other that we love . . . each other?"  
  
"Well, you've got to make him come out. I mean honestly, I know he's afraid and everything, but it's been a long time."  
  
"I can't just make him come out, Jen," Jack reminded her, even though he wished he could.  
  
"I know but . . ." she trailed off and sighed. "Wear the green one."  
  
"'Kay." After he'd changed into a nice green shirt and came back, he glanced at the clock. "I guess I should be going."  
  
"What, he's not coming to the house to pick you up like a gentleman?"  
  
"You know he won't. Someone might get suspicious," he said, rolling his eyes and looking exasperated.  
  
"Heaven forbid," Jen said sarcastically. "Well, go have fun with your straight boyfriend."  
  
"You know I will." He gave her a hug and a kiss before leaving to meet him at a not-so-common restaurant on the other side of town.  
  
"Hey Jack," Doug said, smiling widely as he walked up to meet him. He'd changed into normal clothes, rather than his police uniform. Jack decided it was a nice change. He walked over to give him at least a hug, but Doug hesitated and pulled away.  
  
"Jack . . ." he said nervously, glancing around.  
  
"Right," he said sadly, and the two headed inside. Inside the restaurant, Doug made sure they sat on opposite sides of the tables, so they would look like friends rather than two men on a date. Jack's stomach clenched; he'd just about had enough.  
  
After ordering their food, they began to talk; weather, sports, movies: the general stuff. That's when Jack took a deep breath. "I've been thinking," he said slowly.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Maybe this - us - maybe, well, maybe we're not working out."  
  
Doug's eyes grew wide. "W-what?"  
  
"Look, Doug, I don't know if I can handle this. I mean, you're - you're straight as far as anyone in this rinky-dink town is concerned, I'm gay - I just don't know if I can - or even if I want to - put up with this."  
  
"Jack, I'll -" he lowered his voice immensely. "I'll come out, it just - it takes time!"  
  
"How much time?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How much time is it gonna take? I'm not gonna wait forever."  
  
Unable to think of a response, Doug stood up, threw more than enough money to pay the bill down on the table, and walked out of the restaurant. Sighing, Jack stood up and followed.  
  
When Jack got outside, Doug was sitting in his car, rummaging around for his keys. "Doug," Jack began, leaning his head in the open window. No answer. "Look, I know you're scared but you can't just not come out. Trust me, I did it. Did anyone attack me? No. Did I ever get ridiculed? Yes, but who hasn't?" Still no reply. "Fine. The reason I came out here, Doug?" Doug turned his head slightly to look at him and met his eyes. He could see they were bristled with tears. "Because I love you."  
  
((A/N: That's done with! What'd ya think?))  
  
"You were such a romantic," Doug informed him, running his hand through Jack's hair. Jack grinned at him, and the two men shared a passionate kiss.  
  
~-~  
  
"Thank you so much," Amy said to Mike as he began to pull into the driveway of Amy's house. "That's seriously THE best present ever."  
  
"You're very welcome," Mike smiled, reaching over the seat to give her a hug. "You have a good birthday, darling, and anytime you wanna come over and try out your new car, you do so. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," she replied, grinning. Getting out of the car, she waved to him once more, then charged into the house to tell her dad and pop the awesome news.  
  
"You guys will never guess what -" she began, but Jack cut her off by putting his hands over her eyes. "Dad? What're you doing?"  
  
"You'll see. Now, don't open your eyes." He began to take her into the garage; slowly, and making sure she didn't bump into anything. He led her right in front of a brand new, black Lexis. "Okay, on three. One, two, three!"  
  
Her eyes flew open, and then widened. Unable to speak, she looked at her dad. TWO cars - in one day?! Oh boy. "Two cars?!" she muttered, unwisely.  
  
". . .What?" Jack said, because there was only one car . . .  
  
"I got two cars! One from Mike and one from -" She could tell by the look on Mike's face that this was definitely the wrong thing to say.  
  
"M-Mike bought you a car?" he said, breathing heavily.  
  
Sheepishly, she nodded. "A - a Monte Carlo -"  
  
"A Monte Carlo?" he repeated, his eyes fluttering shut disbelievingly. "Okay, um . . . I'll be right back." With that, he stormed in the house shouting things like "What was he thinking?!" and "No right to give MY daughter -".  
  
Amy sighed and looked at her car, wishing she'd never said anything. Slowly, she thought, this was going to turn from the best birthday ever to the worst one.  
  
Doug hurried into the garage after Jack nearly ripped the phone off the wall while trying to pick it up. He put his arms around Amy and said soothingly, "Don't worry. If all else fails, you'll have two cars. But, um, you wouldn't mind if maybe we took one back?"  
  
"Not at all," Amy said, and then cracked a short smile. "So long as I get one of them."  
  
~-~  
  
"Happy birthday!" cried at least ten people, taking Amy by complete surprise. She'd just walked into the living room for some television, when she was scared out of her mind by a lot of people: Andie, Gretchen, Dawson, Jeanine, Timmy, Sara, Pacey, Joey, Jennifer, Kelsey, Jordan, and even a few other kids from school showed up.  
  
The surprise party went smoothly; she got tons of great presents, and sure, Jack took the car back but she still had her Monte Carlo. The bad thing was, Jack was now super-mad at Mike, and refused to speak of him. Plus, she even got some great kissed from Timmy.  
  
So the birthday thing worked out well. Amy knew how lucky she really was, and was thankful all day. No inner conflict existed among herself. Not for today, anyway.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Okay, I finally got that done. PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE review and I will surely update. Also, any ideas/suggestions would be helpful. Thank you!  
  
-Scurries off to work on new fic.-  
  
:-D 


	16. Jealousy Ensues

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jennifer Lindley had a daughter, Amy, who was left to be raised by Jack and Doug. Not everyone is very open to the idea of her having gay parents. How will she deal?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everyone and everything except the people and plots and objects in this story.  
  
Reviewers: Reviews will be sucky but that's because I have like two minutes to address you all, so a big THANKS to everyone reading this.  
  
Sam - Thank you for your review! :-) I'm glad you're enjoying my story, and I hope you can bear with me until the final chapter. Anddd yes, Jack is mucho cool, but for some reason, I like Mike too. =D  
  
Cassie - Aww, no car? That stinks. Well, Amy's spoiled and . . . yeah. Thaaaaank yooooouuuuuu.  
  
Laura - I honestly don't know why I chose a Monte Carlo. It just sounded like a cool name. Thaaaaaanks amigo.  
  
Tabitha - Awesome, you say? -gloats- Nah, kidding. But thanks times a million. Ehehe, I like Mike too. I think he'll start to become civil towards Jack, mebbeh. And who doesn't love Jen? =D  
  
Rebelgurl - I'm not sure what you mean by your "?". Is he real? Meaning, was he an original character in Dawson's Creek? No. But, is he real, as in a solid, living character in my story, not a ghost or spirit? Yes. :-)  
  
Dylan - -big breath- Okay, my first flame ever. -bursts into tears- No, no. I'm okay. And now I will dissect this. Pardon my temper. First off, I'm kinda suspicious. Did you really read the story? Because, his name is MIKE and not Mitch. And he came now because his only daughter, his blood daughter whom he has never met, had just turned sixteen and he wanted to finally meet her, and he thought now would be a good time to do so. He's spending all that money on her because he wants to impress her and, like I said, he's also trying to show Jack up. Prove he could be a better father than Jack. I thought I had developed their relationship a bit, meaning Jack and Mike hate each other. I thought it was pretty simple to pick up on that, but maybe I was wrong. You've pointed out only few of their story points. And seriously, no one ever REALLY gets over their best friend dying. Even after fifteen years. Mike is NOT the voice of reason. He's there to stir up trouble, thanks. Amy just wants to know who her real father is, much like any child that has never met their father. She's not angry because she doesn't want to be. And she can't really say she had a bad childhood, since hardly any of it was spent with Jen. She called Mike father TWICE, to impress him basically, and she could tell he liked that. So she said it so he would be happy. She's not that naïve, as you say, she just met her father and wants to know all about him. Yeah. So. Thanks anyway.  
  
A/N: Woooowwwwww. It's been like, what, a month or two since I've updated? Long story, so I won't elaborate. Plus, the flame made me sad. =( And I don't take flames well. So, anywho, I wrote this chapter and it may suck but ohwell. Live with it. Yo.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Dad?" Amy called out, entering through the front door, after returning from Mike's house. She didn't have to look far, though, for Jack was sitting in the living room, feet propped up against the coffee table, and reading a newspaper.  
  
"Hey, hon," Jack said, ruffling the papers to get a better glance at her. "Did you have a good time at Mike's?" His voice sounded more sincere on his name then it had in a long time.  
  
"You're in a good mood," she said suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "But, anyways, I had a great time. Mike says I'm well on my way to being a great driver."  
  
"Congratulations," he replied, looking back down at the newspaper.  
  
"Um, thanks. So, where's Pop?"  
  
For the first time that day, his voice went cold and bitter. "Oh, I don't know. Around, I suppose. Perhaps worshipping the ground Mike walks on." Eyes widening slightly, Amy looked at her dad. Oh, just great. As soon as she thought the feud between Mike and Jack was over, there was one between her fathers?  
  
"What . . . happened?" she asked slowly. "Why are you guys fighting?"  
  
"We're not fighting," he snapped, which was what he said every time he was asked that question. "We're . . . disagreeing."  
  
She rolled her eyes slightly, and changed her wording around. "So what are you disagreeing about?"  
  
"What an immature child your father is being," Doug announced, appearing over the stairway, arms crossed defiantly. Looking upwards, Amy shot him a confused look, which he shielded automatically.  
  
"Oh, her father? Well, you must mean Mike, then," Jack said icily, not bothering to glance at him.  
  
"Jack, you're completely overreacting about this!" Doug shouted, traipsing down the steps two at a time. Amy stood back and watched in wonder.  
  
"Oh, am I?" Jack said nastily. "How can you even look at that man and not see what I see?"  
  
"Because the way you see it is the same way a four-year-old would and I am completely beyond that stage!" Doug opened his mouth to yell some more, but Amy's shouts interrupted him.  
  
"Stop!" she yelled, and they both looked sharply at her. "My God, NOW what happened? I'd kinda like to be clued in here."  
  
"Go to your room," both men said at the same time, returning their hostile gazes to one another.  
  
"No. Not until someone tells me what's going on."  
  
There was a brief silence in the room, until finally Doug spoke, in a less harsh voice. "You're mother - Jen, um, left some stuff behind, you know, that Jack and I got after she - she passed away."  
  
After a slight intake of breath, Amy said, "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, Mike called earlier this morning, when you were still in bed, and I answered. He was wondering about that stuff, so I told him he could see it."  
  
"Let him SEE it?!" Jack cried, throwing his arms out. "You practically gave it to him - WITHOUT MY CONSENT!"  
  
"Some of that stuff was his in the first place! What else could I have done?" Doug spat, running his hands through his hair exasperatedly. Turning back to Amy, he continued in a softer tone, "Well, Mike has that stuff - just BORROWING it" - He gave Jack a look - "and to make the story shout, Jack found out, and had a fit."  
  
They both looked at Amy, expecting her to each take their own side and defend their father. Instead, her eyes nearly bulged out and she said sharply, "You guys are having a fight over THAT?" Their eyes, in unison, widened slightly, and Amy went on: "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Dad, get over it already. Pop, you should've asked Dad first. And me. And if anyone - anyone at ALL - should be upset, it should be me. But guess what, I'm not. So can you please get over this now?"  
  
Both men were speechless, mouth slightly agape. Then, as if they'd planned it, they began talking, defending their childish behaviors with lame excuses. Amy just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to my room, but if I need to play therapist again just come and get me," Amy retorted in a babyish voice, to which her fathers gaped at. They'd hardly ever seen Amy act like that, but slowly, they realized she was completely right.  
  
Up in her room, Amy picked up the phone and dialed Timmy's number. She'd had a stressful day, what with worrying about her driving and then the idiotic spat between her fathers. On the second ring, Dawson picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dawson? It's Amy. Is Timmy there?"  
  
"Oh, hi Ames. No, sorry, Tim's out doing a school project with Kelsey. I believe they're at her house, if you wanna reach him there."  
  
Amy's heart raced. She knew her best friend wanted Timmy more than anything, and she usually got the guys she wanted. "Oh, uh, okay, thanks." Her voice was shaking. Why was her voice shaking? Amy quickly hung up the phone, then picked it back up and dialed six of the seven numbers. Her finger hovered above the last number, eight.  
  
She hesitated. If she pushed that eight, Timmy would probably think Amy didn't trust him enough to be around other girls. Or she could play it cool and act like she didn't know Timmy was even there. She could just pretend she wanted to call Kelsey and complain about their history assignment. No, that wouldn't work.  
  
What if she just dropped by? See if Kelsey wanted to go to the mall and then- "Oh, Timmy, I didn't know you were here!" Her face turned hot as she envisioned Kelsey trying to make a move on Timmy. Would Timmy accept it? Was he making out with her at that very moment?  
  
She couldn't stand it anymore, so her finger jammed down the "eight" button with much more force than necessary. Her heart pounded as it rang once, twice, three times, three and a half -  
  
There was a slight giggle, a "Hello?", another giggle, and then a hissed, "Stop it!" Amy's heart dropped, down into her stomach, and her throat clenched up. What could they be doing? Suddenly, she slammed down the phone, afraid to find out.  
  
About two seconds later, the phone rang, making Amy jump. Hand shaking, she picked up the phone and said, voice cracking, "Hello?"  
  
"Amy? It's Kelsey. You just called . . ."  
  
"No I didn't," she lied, listening closely for any sound of Timmy in the background. She heard none.  
  
"Um, caller ID, hon." Cursing herself silently, Amy laughed.  
  
"Oh, right. Just kidding. Yeah, I called. What're you up to?" There, she thought, semi-satisfied. Her voice stayed neutral throughout the whole sentence.  
  
"Oh, just working on a project. For, um, school, yanno." Kelsey's voice sounded suspicious.  
  
"Oh, right. So, uh, who're you working with?"  
  
"No one," Kelsey said quickly, her voice squeaking like it always did when she lied.  
  
"I heard someone," Amy said sternly, figuring her worst fears were confirmed.  
  
"Oh, that was just my brother," Kelsey said hurriedly, voice still squeaking.  
  
"Right. I bet it was. Well, I should go. Tell Timmy I said hi. No, wait. Don't. Tell him I said good-BYE." Her tone was harsh, and she knew it, but she slammed the phone down with as much force as she could muster. Tears threatened to spill over, and they apparently won because her face was soon moist.  
  
The phone began ringing once more, and Amy stared at it for a good while. Finally, Jack yelled up the stairs, "Amy? Gonna answer it?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad, I got it," she called back, wiping her face with her sleeve. "Hello?" she said bitterly into the phone.  
  
This time, it was a male's voice. "Amy? Amy, it's Timmy."  
  
"Oh, gee. Well, you should probably get working on that project with yours. Don't let a girlfriend get in the way or anything -"  
  
"Amy, what are you talking about?" His voice was sincere and concerned, but Amy ignored it.  
  
"I'm talking about Kelsey. I heard you. She giggled, and you were doing something -"  
  
Just then, a loud burp and another male's voice floated into the phone. "Hey, Kels, wanna get me a coke?" Amy froze -that was Jordan Murphey's voice.  
  
"Jordan's there too?" she asked quietly, not believing what she had done.  
  
"Yeah, yeah he is. And I can't separate the two, either." To Amy's amazement, he didn't sound angry or upset or anything.  
  
"I am SO sorry," she began gushing into the phone, but Timmy cut her off.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. Honestly. I'd be suspicious if I were you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, no, not really. But I forgive you anyway." They both laughed, and a weight fell carelessly from Amy's shoulders.  
  
"So, uh, if nothing's going on, why did Kelsey lie to me? About you guys being there, and stuff . . ."  
  
"I can't tell you anything except that is has to do with yesterday."  
  
"Timmy!" she heard Kelsey shout, and then a small "Ow!" from Timmy.  
  
Amy didn't have to think long to link it to her birthday, and her grin widened greatly. "Oops," said Timmy, chuckling, "you didn't hear me say that."  
  
"Gotcha. So, when will this project be finished? And presented?" she couldn't help but ask.  
  
"I'd tell ya, but Kelsey is standing over me with a butcher's knife, so I'd kinda rather not. Sorry!" They both laughed loudly.  
  
"Okay, okay. I understand. Bye Timmy."  
  
"Bye, Amy."  
  
She hung up the phone, feeling extremely satisfied. And now, for some reason, she was in a celebrating mood. She finally decided that getting ice cream would be enough for her. Strolling down the stairs, she saw Doug and Jack sitting together on the couch and chatting as though nothing happened.  
  
"Get over your little bicker?" she asked coolly, and the two looked up at her and grinned.  
  
"C'mere, you," Jack said, pulling Amy down so she was sandwiched between the two. She shrieked and tried to struggle out, failing miserably. All three burst out laughing, and finally Jack let her go and she straightened up.  
  
"Where you headed to, beautiful?" Jack asked.  
  
Rolling her eyes at 'beautiful', she replied, "The kitchen. For ice cream."  
  
"Ooh, ice cream sounds good. I'll come with."  
  
"Count me in," Doug added, and all they waltzed into the kitchen.  
  
While she was fixing the bowls, Amy asked them casually, "Did you guys ever think about having another baby?"  
  
The men stopped suddenly, and exchanged a glance. They both remembered clearly a night where they were this close to adopting a little girl. It was their dream. Jack told her that, then added, "Actually, we thought about it before you were born, actually."  
  
"So why didn't you?"  
  
Doug thought, before he began talking.  
  
((A/N: Okay, here's a flashback because I love to write these and apparently you like to read them. Enjoy!))  
  
"Where's what's-his-face?" Jen asked, half-sarcastically. She was still upset about Doug's disability to come out of the closet, but just for her best friend's feelings.  
  
Sighing, Jack said with some amusement, "What's-his-face is named Doug, and Doug is working. Well, actually, he should get here really soo-"  
  
As if on cue, the front door opened, and Doug called out, "Jack?"  
  
Grinning, Jack stood up and went out to greet him, with Jen lagging behind a bit. "How was work?"  
  
"Good. Well, stressful," he said, leaning in and kissing Jack. He put his head on his shoulder, and Jack could see from behind that Jen was feigning gagging noises.  
  
Doug, however, also heard, and he laughed. "Nice to see you too, Jen." Jen smiled, and then nodded at Jack as if she expected something from him.  
  
Clearing his throat, Jack said timidly, "Um, Doug? Can I - can I talk to you?"  
  
Doug gave him a concerned look, but said, "Of course."  
  
As if they'd rehearsed, Jen announced, "Well, I'll be leaving now. Goodnight, Jack. Goodnight, What's-his-face." And then laughing, she left.  
  
Jack too laughed, but shrugged it off when Doug gave him a weird look. "What'd you want to talk about?"  
  
"Oh, right. Okay. Um, see, I - I . . . love kids." Doug raised an eyebrow, praying Jack wasn't about to tell him he was some psycho child pornographer. "Yeah, see, I've always wanted kids. But now - it's, well, you know, hard because . . . yeah. And then I realized, there was a way I could have kids. I could adopt. And, see, I've been thinking about this for a long, long time, but, uh, if you don't want to have a kid I completely understand. I just thought it would be nice, you know."  
  
Doug was silent for a while, thinking about what Jack just said. "You really want to have kids, Jack?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Do you . . . think we're ready?"  
  
"Well -"  
  
"Are we going to be able to take care of it?"  
  
"Well -"  
  
"And pay for it?"  
  
"Well -"  
  
"And devote all of our time to it?"  
  
"Well -"  
  
"This is big, Jack. This is really, really big," Doug said seriously. "I want to make sure we're ready if - when we decide to have kids."  
  
"I don't know, Doug, I think we are ready," Jack said, his face growing solemn. "Can't you just imagine it? A beautiful baby girl. Ours. To raise, and take care of . . ." His face was so bright and adorable that Jack couldn't have the heart to say no.  
  
"Well, if you really think we're ready . . ."  
  
"I do."  
  
A few nights later, Jack was filling out a long, fourteen or something page form. His tongue was poking out of his mouth slightly, concentrating hard.  
  
"What're you doing, Jack?" Doug asked, coming in the door.  
  
"Filling out these adoption papers," he replied without looking up.  
  
"Oh." For some reason, Doug felt a little sad. He still wasn't sure they were ready to raise a child. "You know, Jack, having a baby is going to be a lot of work."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We'll probably have to give up sleeping -"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Eating -"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Sex -"  
  
"Yu - what?" Jack looked up suddenly. Doug nodded.  
  
"You really think we can have a sex life when a baby is wailing its head off twenty-four/seven?" Doug's heart was fluttering a little; he could tell that was having some effect on him.  
  
"I guess I really didn't think about that . . ."  
  
Doug grinned, kissing Jack. It was working . . . Jack picked up the adoption papers, gave them a glance-over, then grinned back and stuffed them in a drawer. "Maybe later." He grabbed Doug by the arm, and pulled him up to the bedroom.  
  
((A/N: Bwahaha. Soooooo . . . that is that. Return to reality, now.))  
  
"Ew! Sorry I asked!" Amy exclaimed, finishing up the last of her rocky road ice cream.  
  
Both men laughed. "You did ask," Doug pointed out.  
  
After a little while, Jack asked Amy, "So, ready for that big Literature test?"  
  
Amy snapped her head up. "What Literature test?!"  
  
"The huge one that's fifty percent of your grade first thing tomorrow . . ." Jack said slowly, eyes narrowing. "Please tell me you studied for it."  
  
"I would tell you," Amy said, getting up, "but I don't like to lie. Love you both; bye!" She dashed out of the room and upstairs to study her literature book.  
  
"Big test, huh?" Doug asked when she was gone.  
  
Grinning, Jack replied, "Nope. But it's nice to have her studying for once." He grabbed Doug by the arm, and pulled him up to the bedroom.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: YAY! I SUCCESFULLY FINISHED A CHAPTER! WHOO! Okay, okay. Review, puhleeeeeease! Love you all; next chapter soon.  
  
Boohaha. 


	17. The Trouble With Jack

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jennifer Lindley had a daughter, Amy, who was left to be raised by Jack and Doug. Not everyone is very open to the idea of her having gay parents. How will she deal?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everyone and everything except the people and plots and objects in this story.  
  
Reviewers: Too lazy to write anything good, but a big thanks to everyone.  
  
Sweetlips4u2luv - Hehe, thank you! I love writing the flashbacks And I love reviews! So thank you.  
  
Magala - Well thanks! I think Amy and Timmy are great together. And what they have planned will be fun. Fo' sho. XD  
  
Laura - Thanks Laura! You're one of my favorite reviewers :D  
  
damien455 - Thanks for all of your reviews :D I really appreciate it. And I'm glad you liked those chapters.  
  
WiccanWillow23 - Thank you! I too wanted to know how that conversation would go. Lucky for me, I controlled it. ;-) More flashbacks, especially for you, coming up.  
  
Tabitha - Heh, thank you so mucccccchhhhhhhhhh times twenty thousand! I'm really happy that you liked this chapter. =D  
  
Gufa - Hello! For such a nice reviewer, I do believe I can cut you some slack. Not to mention, you're a Hagrid fan! :D Thanks sooooo much for reviewing.  
  
The Queen of Snape - Thanks! I suppose that's what I'm aiming for. :D  
  
Cassie - Aww, two whole weeks? You must be devastated. Well, glad you're back :D Thaaannkkkkkksssss for reviewing!  
  
A/N: Ehhhhh. I'm sorry, guys, for taking so long to update. But good news: my new story is out! It's called Coming Out To Capeside and you should definitely go read and review it after you read and review this chapter =D Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me. I do think the ending is near, though, for this story. Oh well. Enjoy!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Amy Lindley, drag your butt out of bed and get ready for school, NOW!" Jack shouted, this having been the eighth time he'd tried to wake her. When he got no reply, he marched exasperatedly down the hall and into her room. It was Monday morning, time to go back to school, and both were dreading it. But it had to be done.  
  
She was still asleep, on her back and snoring slightly into her pillow. He calmed when he saw her, and a smile even crept on his face. "Amy," he said again, much more softly, as he shook her shoulder lightly. "You've really got to get up."  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," she groaned, wiping sleepily at her eyes. "Dad, I think I'm too sick -"  
  
"Doug just tried that one on me; sorry, won't work," Jack replied, grinning, as he pulled Amy's covers off her.  
  
"Well, at least I studied for the Lit test."  
  
"About that . . . Well, there really isn't a test," Jack said to Amy's dismay. He chuckled as he left the room quickly.  
  
Staring wide-eyed at his retreating back, Amy had every intention to go back to bed and stay there. That is, until she remembered whatever it was that Timmy, Kelsey, and Jordan were planning for her birthday. With a smile on her face and a small spring in her step, she got ready for the upcoming day.  
  
~-~  
  
"Jack McPhee."  
  
Jack, who was on his way to his classroom, stopped abruptly and turned around to see who had said his name. He saw Principal Wagner standing outside his office door, arms crossed over his chest, so Jack made his way over slowly. Wagner didn't look too happy.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I see you in my office?"  
  
"I've got a class about to start -" Jack said, jerking a thumb in the direction of his classroom.  
  
"We'll get a substitute for you. This is important." Straight-faced, Wagner turned and beckoned Jack into his office, and curiously Jack obeyed. When he arrived, there were more than a few parents of the students in his office, all of whom were shooting nasty, disgusted looks at Jack. He raised an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Mr. McPhee," said Wagner formally, sitting behind his big desk. "I'd like to introduce you to some people." He pointed first to a woman in a stylish business suit, with blonde hair. He didn't even need for Wagner to tell him the name. "This is Susan Campfield."  
  
Next, he pointed to a big, round man. "David Lafferty." It was Timmy, the brown-haired apelike boy's father.  
  
Jack wasn't at all surprised to see Jim Murphey there; whom he assumed right away was Jordan's father.  
  
"Anthony Johnson" was a tall African American, who was Tyler-from-New- York's father; and the list went on and on of parents. Jack half-heartedly greeted them all, overcome with concern.  
  
Finally, when he was done introducing them, Mr. Wagner said to Jack, coldly, "Mr. McPhee, upon being hired as an educator in this school, you were given a list of strict rules and regulations, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes," Jack replied nervously.  
  
"Did you not review these rules and regulations, and agree to them before a council of board members?"  
  
"I - I did."  
  
"Were the rules not clear enough for you? Were there any that you did not understand fully, Mr. McPhee?"  
  
"I understood them." Jack was wondering where this was going; it seemed everyone but him was wearing a slight smirk.  
  
"Do you perhaps know what the one rule was that seen upon to be strictly implied, especially in your case?"  
  
Jack's heart sank all the way to his stomach, where it sat like a rock. "I do."  
  
"And what was that one rule?"  
  
"I - I was forbidden to discuss my sexuality and or sexual life with any of my students," Jack said, staring down at his feet.  
  
"Correct you are, Mr. McPhee. And let me ask you, do you feel you abided by that rule?"  
  
Gulping, Jack said meekly, "Well -"  
  
"Did you or did you not converse with one or more pupils about your sexuality?"  
  
"He did!" screeched Susan Campfield, before Jack could open his mouth. "He told my poor little Sarah all about his BOYFRIEND, and his gay WEDDING, and -" Jack stared at her helplessly.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Campfield, that is enough," Wagner interrupted, and Susan sat down with a flourish of her arms. "Mr. McPhee, is it true that you announced you were engaged in sexual activity with a individual of the same sex to your entire class?"  
  
"Yes," Jack admitted timidly.  
  
"And is it also true that you told of a wedding which took place between you and an individual of the same sex?"  
  
"No!" Jack cried out, for now he had a defense. "I said I'd gotten married, and that was all I said of it."  
  
"But was it not implied that you had gotten married to another man?" Wagner shot back. Jack shrunk again.  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
Now Wagner's eyes grew colder and darker than before. "Tell me, Mr. McPhee, did you know of these rules and regulations while you were in the midst of your wrongdoings?"  
  
"Y-yes, I did."  
  
"And did you intentionally ignore these rules?"  
  
"Well, not exactly -"  
  
Wagner didn't let him finish; he slammed down the rulebook onto his desk, making everyone jump, and said icily, "I hereby sentence you, Mr. Jack McPhee, to a two-week suspension without pay of which you are not to enter school grounds, nor come in contact with any students. You must also make a formal apology to all of your students and their parents." Jack looked up miserably at Wagner, then to the smiling parents. They'd accomplished their goal obviously.  
  
"Very well," Jack said, standing up. "Thank you all for your time and concern, and I shall see you in two weeks." He left the office, deliberately slamming the door harder than necessary. He headed to his classroom, to collect his things to go home.  
  
When he reached the class, he found Wagner had not gone through on his promise; there was no substitute teacher visible in the classroom. Instead, kids were going wild; yelling, screaming, climbing on desks, throwing things. He opened the door, put two fingers in his mouth, and let out a deafening whistle. The room went silence at once as they all looked at him.  
  
"That's better." He saw Amy giving him an odd questioning look, no doubt wondering where he had been. Smiling sadly, he walked over to his desk. "Good news for you all. I've been relieved of my duties for the next two weeks." He was surprised to not hear cheering as he'd expected. Turning his back to them all, he continued, "Seems I've got to make an apology to you all for being gay. So, I'm sorry." After he'd packed his things, he faced his students. They all, to his astonishment, looked relatively concerned.  
  
"Everyone in this room is different from the person next to them. Tell me, Sarah, if I were a new teacher to this school, could you have looked at me and labeled me as gay?" Jack spoke solemnly.  
  
Sarah looked nervous to be called on, but nonetheless gave Jack a glance-over and said honestly, "No."  
  
"And, Timmy, would you have cared if I didn't at all speak of my home life?"  
  
"I . . . I think it's cool when a teacher can tell us about himself," Timmy replied, looking at Amy then back to Jack earnestly.  
  
"Yes, well, because of who I am, I'm forbidden to do that. I'm not allowed to say anything about myself, because I'm different. Now, let me ask you this, Tyler. What if I said, because you are African American, I don't want to hear about your family, or what you do in your spare time. Or Tristan, because you've got red hair do not say a word about anything that's not school-related." Both Tyler and Tristan looked down at their desks.  
  
"Just a little something to think about. Now, I'll be back in two weeks and please, PLEASE everyone, read the book I assigned. Okay. I won't tell you to be on your best behavior for the sub. I honestly don't care how you act." He glanced at them all with a grin, and they all grinned back.  
  
"Goodbye now." As he opened the door and departed into the hallway, a wave of slight applauding broke out. Laughing, he made his way to his car, feeling much better than before.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm sorry. I lied. The whole birthday thing wasn't in this chapter. But I like this chapter anyway; I had inspiration. Look forward to that next chapter.  
  
PLEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE review and I'll update soon.  
  
Poor Jack. :D Next chapter up soon, I promise.  
  
3 


	18. Happy Birthday not

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jennifer Lindley had a daughter, Amy, who was left to be raised by Jack and Doug. Not everyone is very open to the idea of her having gay parents. How will she deal?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everyone and everything except the people and plots and objects in this story.  
  
Reviewers: Once again, I'm much too lazy to write anything good, but a big thanks to everyone.  
  
Laura - Thank you very much! And I promise, you will find out the big birthday surprise in this story.  
  
WiccanWillow23 - Yeah, they're mean. And I hate labels too. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sam - Okay, I'll keep going! All for you! ;-)  
  
Cassie - Yep. Jack just wants some R-E-S-P-E-C-T! *Breaks into song.* ;D Thank you mucho!  
  
The Queen of Snape - Ahaha, I always look forward to your reviews. Thanks so much. Makes my heart a-flutter.  
  
damien455 - Awww, thank you so much! You made my day. 3 :D  
  
cevec - And wow! Your review was v. v. v. v. v. v., etc., wicked! Twenty minutes? Whew, how can you sit still so long?! :D You're so very nice, and thanks sooooo much!  
  
Sara - Thanks a bunches! You're a doll. Really.  
  
A/N: Okaaaay and chapter eighteen is UP. Yay! In this story, the long awaited birthday surprise. But, something goes horribly horribly wrong. So yeah, this will be a fun chapter for me to write. :-D Well, I also want to say that I love you for reading this story, all the way until the eighteenth chapter. Okay, on to angst and fluff and everything in between. ;D  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Dad?" Amy called out, coming inside the house after a stressful day of school. She found him in the living room, feet propped up on the coffee table, and watching some old black and white television show. He was still wearing the clothes he'd worn to work.  
  
"Hey hon," he replied, looking tired and worn out. "How was your day?"  
  
"It was okay," she said truthful, dumping her heaping pile of homework onto the couch. "So, um, about today . . ."  
  
"Yes. About today." He reached over, grabbed the remote and clicked the television off, then invitingly patted the seat next to him. She obliged, looking at him worriedly. "Um . . . let's see, where to start. Okay, well, remember when, on the first day of school, I was asked if I had a boyfriend and I said yes?" That received a nod from Amy. "And then when I was asked about my wedding?" Another nod. "I was breaking the rules. And I knew that. So I'm on a two-week suspension -"  
  
"Two weeks?!" Amy cried out, springing up. "Dad, that's so not fair! We've got to do something!"  
  
Jack almost laughed out loud at his daughter's loyalty, but shook his head. "There's nothing we can do. It's my own fault."  
  
"No it wasn't!" she objected, but stopped when she knew her father wasn't going to do anything about it. Collapsing back into her seat, she semi-sulked.  
  
"Did you ever get a sub in there?"  
  
"No," Amy said crossly, "Principal Wagner came and taught - well, no, lectured us."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Hesitating, Amy's eyes fell to the ground, trying to give her father a subtle hint. He didn't pick up on it. ". . . you," she said reluctantly.  
  
Jack's already weary face grew even more somber, but he asked in a strained yet interested voice, "Oh, really? And what did he have to say about . . . me?" Amy really wished they could drop the subject, rather than her having to be the messenger of bad news.  
  
"Just that . . . just that . . ." She felt really uncomfortable. "Well, he said that there were some teachers who were role models, and some that were hired only to teach. And that you -"  
  
"Were only hired to teach," Jack finished for her, and she nodded shamefully. "Well," Jack continued, with a slight hint of false cheer in his voice, "I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles." Amy nodded once more, miserably. Catching this, Jack smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you Ames. No matter what."  
  
"I love you too, Dad." She hugged him back and then left the room, pausing only to glance at the clock. She was supposed to meet her friends at six-thirty for her big surprise, and it was only four-fifteen. Sighing, she continued on to her room.  
  
Two hours later, she emerged from her room, fully dressed and groomed. In her hand was her cell phone, and on her face a puzzled look. She'd just received a text message from Kelsey, Timmy, and Jordan that read: "HEY BIRTHDAY GIRL. READY TO HAVE FUN? MEET US AT THE "FREEZER HOME" AND KEEP UP THE PACE!" She was completely baffled by the message. That is, until she realized it was a riddle for her to solve.  
  
"Freezer home, freezer home," she muttered to herself repeatedly, trying to envision anything that was related to that. "Meet us at the freezer home, and keep up the pace . . . Wait, the pace! Pacey! The Ice House!" she shrieked, thrilled to have figured it out.  
  
"Hey Pops?" she said, walking into her fathers' bedroom where Doug was lying on his bed and reading a book.  
  
"Yeah?" he said, looking over the bridge of his book at her.  
  
"Can you please, please, puh-lease drive me to the Ice House? My friends're throwing me a birthday surprise . . ."  
  
"Sure," he replied, grinning as he stood up. "Let's go."  
  
When she got to the Ice House, she was three minutes late. After a quick kiss on the cheek to Doug, she climbed out of his car and tour in the restaurant. Instead of finding her three friends, she saw Pacey with a big smirk on his face and a letter in his hand.  
  
"Hey Uncle Pacey," she said breathlessly. "Have you seen --?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to say a word, just hand you this," he said automatically with a grin. She frowned slightly, taking hold of the letter he had handed to her, and ripped it open. Inside, she found: "CONGRATS, AMY. YOU'RE NOT AS DUMB AS YOU LOOK!" And in Timmy's handwriting was: "(Kelsey so wrote that.)" Amy had to laugh. "SO YOU'VE FOUND THE FIRST CLUE. NEXT CLUE IS: WHERE OUR TOWN USES DRUGS AND SO DO SOME PARTS OF THE EYE!"  
  
Amy frowned intensely at her latest riddle. This one was much harder than the last, and she didn't even know where to start. "Do you know anything about this?" she asked her uncle in despair.  
  
Truthfully, he shook his head. "Lemme read it." She handed the letter to him, and his expression matched Amy's as he too scanned over the page. "Where our town uses drugs?"  
  
"I think it's a play on words," Amy explained, deep in thought.  
  
"So handle it one at a time."  
  
"Okay. Our town? Capeside. Uses drugs? Um, not sure about this one. Some parts of the eye? Hmm . . ."  
  
Pacey gave her a sympathetic look, but cocked his glance at a table nearby who needed silverware. "I'd love to help you, Ames, but I'm busy. Good luck darlin'."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Pacey," she sighed, frustrated that she couldn't get this. "Parts of the eye: Sclera, cornea, retina, pupil . . . pupil! That's it!" She started to laugh. "Where our town uses drugs and so do some parts of the eye! Capeside High!" Still giggling, she rushed off at a full sprint to her school, while wondering how many more of these she would have to solve. She actually didn't mind too much. They were fun.  
  
It took her a little while to reach the school, because she was on foot the whole way. Had she any idea she would be running around the whole town, she would've brought a bike. And preferably worn better shoes. When she got to the school, she was a bit sweaty and panting. But still she looked enthusiastically around for either her friends, or her next clue.  
  
She easily found the next riddle, and laughed at it's placement. In bright pink chalk, it was etched in big letters across a sidewalk that circled the school. It read: "LAST CLUE THEN LET THE FUN BEGIN! - THE WORDS 'GREEN' and 'TEA' AREN'T ONLY USED IT CHINA! BE A GOOD SPORT AND SWING ON BY NOW!"  
  
"Okay. Green and tea. Be a good sport. Swing on by." As soon as she said those words, she knew exactly where she was going. "Green. Tee. Sport. Swing. The golf course!" Luckily it wasn't too bad of a walk, and within a short period of time she was at the golf course. She was tons of people, some of which she didn't even know, as well as a banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY" hanging from a tree, and even better - about eighty gift- wrapped presents piled on top of each other. Her eyes grew huge as Kelsey rushed over, giving her shoulders a tight squeeze.  
  
"Happy birthday!" she squealed, and then let go so Timmy could hug her. Even Jordan patted her shoulder somewhat affectionately.  
  
"Thanks . . . guys, this is - this is way too much!" she giggled, still looking at the presents.  
  
"Nah. I think it's just enough," Timmy corrected her.  
  
"How did you guys get so many people to come?!" she continued in disbelief, adverting her eyes to the dancing and beer-drinking teens.  
  
"Easy. Told 'em it was the party of the century -" Kelsey began, and Jordan picked up.  
  
"And that all they had to do was bring a present for ya!" He grinned widely.  
  
"But don't worry - we checked for bombs and explosives," Timmy added with a nod. She giggled and leaned in, kissing him deeply. He happily kissed her back.  
  
"Those riddles were really good," she told her friends after she broke apart from Timmy.  
  
"Yeah, they were, huh?" Laughing, the four picked up cups of beer and emerged into the crowd to party.  
  
Amy had only tried beer sparsely in her life previously, but she knew better than to have too many. She knew she would never be allowed out of the house again if she came home drunk, and that wasn't exactly the path she wanted to take. So even though Timmy, Kelsey, and Jordan were downing beer after beer, she stopped after the second and resumed with Mountain Dews. Three hours later, and Amy was still having a terrific time. She'd danced with Timmy a lot, opened a present here or there (most of them turned out to be some type of alcohol which she let the guests have, knowing she could never take it home), and talked and giggled with friends. One thing was sure; it was a birthday she would never forget. In more ways than one.  
  
After the fourth hour, Amy was started to get tired, though the party still raged on. She found Timmy, who was talking to some guys from the school, and was completely drunk. "Timmy?"  
  
"Yeah?" he slurred slightly, looking at her.  
  
"Uh, I was wondering. Do you wanna go home?"  
  
A look of surprise and shock crossed his smirking face. "Home? We just got here! Let's dance." Drunkenly, he pressed his body up to her closely, and the surrounding guys laughed. Disgusted, she pushed him off.  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"No, no, stay! C'mon Amy, let's dance!"  
  
"You're way too drunk. I'll see you tomorrow. Call me - if you're not too sick." She turned to leave, disheartened by the fact that her boyfriend, whom she could formerly never imagine being drunk, was acting like a drunk idiot. She jumped when a hand grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Stay, Amy. I need someone to dance with." Again, he pulled her closer, but this time rammed his tongue into her mouth. She pushed him off once more.  
  
"Fine. You won't dance with me, I'll find someone who will." At that, he grabbed Sarah Campfield who was nearby, and just as drunk as him, and started kissing her. She kissed back. Eyes filling with tears, Amy barely managed to stay calm, reminding herself that he was drunk and would pay for it the next day when he was puking his guts out.  
  
"Timmy, we're going home," she said sternly, dragging him off of Sarah.  
  
"You go ahead; run on home. Go have a makeover with your daddies. I'll be here," he laughed, and Amy's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Without stopping to think, she pulled her hand back and slapped him across the cheek, then turned and ran off.  
  
Tears clouding up her eyes, she ran straight towards her house at full speed. The closest way she knew was through some back allies, but she ran through them quickly. That is, until she was in the direct center of one and heard some crashing noises from the other end. Frightened greatly, her foot connected with a whole in the ground and she went toppling over. The pain in it was immense.  
  
Tears now strolled freely down in her face as she tried to stand up - but failed. Her breathing was irregular as she leaned against the alley wall. Soon enough, she remembered her cell phone and brought it out quickly, punching in her home phone. A recorded voice told her she only had two minutes left. Her eyes darted towards the source of the sound she heard, shaking involuntarily.  
  
"Hello?" Jack said, picking up the phone.  
  
"Dad? It's Amy. I need -" she was sobbing at this point, and her words came out a little strained, "-I need you to come get me. I'm in the alley between Jules' Jewelry and Vern's Books. Please hurry!"  
  
"Amy?" Jack said worriedly, but Amy clicked off the phone. She now had one minute left. That's when she had an even better idea. Seeing as she was scared out of her mind at that moment, and Mike lived much closer than Jack and Doug, she quickly dialed in Mike's phone number.  
  
"Talk to me," Mike said in a comical tone as he answered the phone.  
  
"Mike? It's - it's Amy. Look, I really need your help. I'm in an alley and I really need you to come get me. My foot's hurt really badly and I'm really scared."  
  
"I'll be right there," he said immediately as she directed him towards the area.  
  
It took about two minutes for Mike to drive over to the alley, and as soon as he saw her he hopped out of his car and rushed over. At the same exact time, Jack and Doug, who must've been driving way over the speed limit, skidded to a stop near Mike's car and got out simultaneously as well. Jack's eyes grew humongous as he spotted Mike, and immediately pinpointed him as the reason why his daughter was lying on the ground in the pain.  
  
In one swift moment, he grabbed Mike by the back of his collar and rammed him into the alley wall, his hand secured tightly over Mike's neck. "What the hell did you do to my daughter, you son of a bitch?" he growled. Mike tried to shove him off to explain he didn't do ANYthing, and that Amy had called him here, but Jack pressed tighter. "You make one more move and I break your neck in two."  
  
While this was going on, Doug had rushed over to Amy. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you all right? What is it?"  
  
"My ankle," she managed to sob out, pointing to the swollen ankle. "But not just my ankle - Timmy and - WHAT IS DAD DOING?!" Her eyes had risen up to her father, who had Mike pinned to the wall.  
  
Doug looked over his shoulder at Jack, but his daughter was more important at the moment. "Let me help you up," he said, and soon she was standing on one leg and leaning on Doug for support, sniffling still from the pain.  
  
"Listen to me, you bastard, if you hurt my daughter I will KILL you." Jack looked absolutely ferocious, and for added effect he pulled him in a bit then shoved into the wall again with as much force as he could muster. Mike cringed in pain.  
  
"Dad! Get off of him! He didn't do anything!" Amy shouted incredulously. She managed to tone down her sobs into slight whimpers.  
  
"Then why did you call crying, and when I come to the rescue I see the goddamn jerkoff standing over you like some damn murderer?" Amy stared at him. She had never heard her father spit out so many cusswords in one setting before. Mike, whose face was now quite red, tried to speak, but Jack dug his hand in even farther, whereas Mike started making small choking sounds.  
  
"You're gonna kill him!" Amy shouted. "He didn't do anything! I was pissed off at Timmy so I came running home, and my foot hit the ditch and I fell over and sprained it! I only had two minutes left on my cell, and I was scared to death because of some freaking noise from over there, so I called you and then I called him! You both came to get me! Now let him go!"  
  
Jack considered her story for a minute, and slowly let go of Mike, who collapsed on the ground breathing hard.  
  
Amy watched him fearfully, looking between the adults, and then to Jack pointedly. She at least expected him to apologize. But no.  
  
"Let's go," Jack said, getting into his car without a look back. Amy stared at him with hatred flashing in her eyes.  
  
"C'mon Amy," Doug said gently, trying to help her over to the car.  
  
"No. Not until he apologizes."  
  
Doug glanced over at Mike, who had stood up and was clutching at his red throat. "I am so sorry about that. Really. Jack - he goes overboard sometimes." Mike looked at Doug, then glared at Jack, but said nothing. "He felt threatened is all," Doug went on, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Say that again," muttered Mike. He looked at Amy and said quietly, "You okay?" Despite the fact that her ankle was killing her, she nodded slightly and flung her arms around his neck. He smiled a little and hugged her back. "See you soon." With that, he drove off.  
  
"Let's go kiddo," Doug said soothingly, helping her hobble back to the car. Climbing in, she vowed herself to not speak to Jack again until he apologized. And Timmy - she would never, ever speak to him again.  
  
God, what an awful day.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Ha! What a fun chapter to write. I hope you like it. But pleasepleaseplease REVIEW! It makes me happy!  
  
Sorry if I didn't write drunk Timmy too well. I've not engaged in anything with a drunk before, so I tried my best.  
  
Please review.  
  
Next chapter soon! 


	19. To Forgive or Not To Forgive

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jennifer Lindley had a daughter, Amy, who was left to be raised by Jack and Doug. Not everyone is very open to the idea of her having gay parents. How will she deal?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everyone and everything except the people and plots and objects in this story.  
  
Reviewers: Once again, I'm much too lazy to write anything good, but a big thanks to everyone.  
  
damien455 - Thank you! What can I say, heh, I'm a riddle person. Those were definitely very fun to write.  
  
Laura - Aww, thanks so much! What WILL Timmy do?! I know . . . but do you? Guess you'll have to read on to find out. ;D  
  
Cassie - Yes, hopefully Jack and Mike can just get along. Mebbeh they will, maybe Jack has an eternal grudge. Only I know, unless you're really smart. Or psychic. Anyway, thank you so much! I enjoy reviews, I do.  
  
Sara - Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too!  
  
Gufa - Hello again to you too! All . . . three . . . times! ;D Thank you very much. I really liked writing his speech. Best one, huh? Glad to know! And I completely agree. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tabitha -- I'm glad you thought the speech was in character! Like I said, it was fun to write. Thanks for both of your reviews! I'm glad to see what loyal fans I've got!  
  
The Queen of Snape - Awww, I'm sorry about your boyfriend!! Guys CAN be jerks sometimes. I'm really glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Phoenix Firefly - I think Jen knew that eventually they would get back together . . . but I also never noticed that. Thinks for picking that out and showing me. And yes, Alex should be older but . . . eh, ignore that fact. 8D I'm glad you took the time out of your schedule to review! Thanks!  
  
A/N: Chapter nineteen, brought to you promptly by your *winkwink* favorite author. In this chapter, I have last names for some of my characters. If Kelsey was already mentioned as having a last name, forgive me. And Timmy and Sara . . . they're Leery's, because Dawson adopted them. So yeah, just go along with it! Anyway, in this chapter . . . Timmy begs for forgiveness, Jack . . . begs for forgiveness, and Amy just ignores them. Also, Jack gets in even MORE trouble . . . could this be the end of his career?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The whole car ride home was in mostly silence, with the exception of Doug trying meekly to strike up a conversation. Amy refused to speak to Jack; Jack thought he had been right in his accusations and was only doing what a good, real (he stressed the word "real" here, no doubt referring to Mike) father would do. Amy only looked at him coldly and said, as if she were speaking to Doug, "Too bad Jack's not my REAL father."  
  
Jack's grip on the steering wheel got noticeably tighter, his knuckles turning white. She only smirked in satisfaction, despite the disapproving look Doug threw at her. When they pulled into the driveway, they each wordlessly got out of the car and into the house. Doug said goodnight, to which she responded, but when Jack said it, she only gave him the cold shoulder. Putting a supporting arm around Amy, Doug helped her hobble up the stairs, supplying her with an ice bag to help stop the swelling.  
  
Because her back was turned, she didn't catch the hurt look mounted on Jack's exhausted face. Because her back was turned, she couldn't see the pain in Jack's eyes.  
  
Once in the security of her own room, Amy dug into her rummage pile into her closet, not caring if she made a mess. After a while, she came up with exactly what she was looking for. An old diary; the kind little kids mostly had with a pink dolphin on the front and two miniscule silver keys. She didn't care though. A diary was a diary, and besides, she would never use it again. Grabbing a pen from the floor, she bounded on her bed and began furiously scrawling across the little, empty pages. All of her thoughts and emotions poured into her writing. She wrote about Timmy, and Mike, and Jack, until finally the ink ran out of the pen and Amy could write no more.  
  
With a slight sob escaping her lips, she turned off the light and pressed her face deep into her pillow. The tears began spilling over. Not only because of the pain in her ankle, but also because of the emotional pain that was trapped inside. For a long time, she cried. She even cried herself to sleep.  
  
That night, Amy tossed and turned in her sleep. Her dreams reenacted the horrifying scenes that had taken place that night, and after every one she awoke with a splurge of anger. Each time, she saw Timmy with his tongue rammed in Sarah's throat or Jack pushing Mike against the wall in a death grip. Needless to say, she didn't sleep well that night.  
  
The next morning, Amy woke up with a feeling of dread. Sure, she wouldn't have to face Jack because of his suspension, but Timmy was in three of her classes and not to mention lunch. What would she say to him? What would he say to her? She eventually decided, as she dressed, she wasn't going to say anything to him. If he wanted to talk, well, there was always Sarah. Besides, he had to be feeling sick, right? No way could he walk out of that without at least a headache. Would he stay home from school? It would make ignoring him a lot easier. And anyway, whose idea was it to have a party on a Thursday? She'd made it home only within a few minutes of her 11:00 curfew, though her fathers didn't say anything about it. Was Timmy in trouble? Would he be punished for coming home drunk? What if he didn't make it home? What if he'd been too drunk, and had gotten hurt?  
  
All of these questions flooded her mind, hurting it more than she thought it would if she had gotten drunk last night. She finished getting ready, squared her shoulders, and headed downstairs. Jack, fully dressed, was eating a banana in the kitchen. He flashed her a grin when she appeared, but she gave him the cold shoulder as she shielded it. The grin immediately faded, somewhat to Amy's satisfaction.  
  
"Morning, Pops," she said to Doug, who was fixing his tie in the mirror.  
  
"Morning, Ames," he replied, smiling. She smiled back and, making sure Jack could see her, gave Doug a loving kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Can you take me to school this morning?"  
  
"I think Jack will. He got a call from your principal; he wants to see him this morning so he's got to go on in," Doug replied, tugging on his tie once more before actually looking at her.  
  
"I'd rather not," she said coldly, loud enough for Jack to hear. Turning around, Doug threw her an exasperated look.  
  
"Fine! I'll walk then!" she nearly yelled, grabbing her purse with much more force than necessary.  
  
"Amy -" Doug said in a warning tone, but Jack interrupted him.  
  
"I'm sure Mike would be happy to take you," he said in an irritated tone, but Amy smiled at the thought.  
  
"You know what, Pops? Jack is right." Jack winced involuntarily when she called him by his first name, and she tossed her hair. "I'm sure my DAD would be happy to take me." He winced again, turning away so he was facing the other direction. Smirking, she marched past Jack and into the kitchen, picking up the phone and punching in Mike's number.  
  
"Mi -" she began to say when he answered, but Jack was watching her carefully. "Dad?" Jack's eyes narrowed. "It's Amy. I was wondering, is there anyway you could give me a ride to school? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. No, you don't have to come up to the house. I don't blame you. Okay, see you in five minutes."  
  
"My dad's picking me up," she announced unnecessarily. Protectively, Doug wrapped his arm around Jack's waist. "Bye Pops. I love you."  
  
"You too," he said quietly, looking at Jack.  
  
"Bye Amy," Jack said, having trouble finding his voice. She ignored him purposely, taking all of her things and leaving out the front door to wait for Mike. Sighing, Jack buried his head in Doug's shoulder.  
  
Jack had his own problems to worry about. Early that morning, he'd received a call from Wagner, requesting he come into school to have a meeting. His tone was grave and cruel, which made Jack worry all the more.  
  
So Amy and Jack headed off to school, in different directions. Jack immediately went to Wagner's office, where Wagner was awaiting him.  
  
"Mr. McPhee. Nice of you to come today," he said, with a hidden smirk, though he spoke seriously.  
  
"Yeah. Uh, if I can ask - what is this about exactly?"  
  
"Have a seat, please," he said, pointing to the seat in front of his desk. Obeying, Jack slowly sat down, while Wagner took his own seat opposite him. There was a heavy silence in the room, and Wagner clasped his hands together. Jack waited nervously.  
  
"Upon your suspension," he began in that same formal voice, causing Jack's stomach to somersault, "do you remember the guidelines that were instructed for you?"  
  
"Uh . . ." Jack thought back to that day. "Two weeks . . . no pay . . . written apology . . . not to make contact with students and . . . stay off the school grounds," he recited from memory, sure that he hadn't broken any of those. But Wagner always had that subtle way of making the other get themselves into trouble, and Jack thought carefully before he spoke.  
  
"Exactly. Do you feel you have abided by these rules, Mr. McPhee?" Wagner asked slyly.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Every last one?"  
  
"Y-yes sir." He was getting nervous now, heart rate increasing and his palms growing sweaty. All he needed was to be fired. His day was lousy enough all ready.  
  
Wagner nodded slightly, looking amused as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Picking up a book and leafing through bookmarked pages, he suddenly stopped at one and put his finger on it. "Tell me, Mr. McPhee. Can you read this name aloud?"  
  
Jack leaned over, and what he saw made his heart travel all the way down to his stomach. Gulping, he read it in a strained voice, "Amy Lindley."  
  
"Is she not one of our students?"  
  
"She . . . is."  
  
"And would you read this one for me? And this one? And this one?" Wagner continued, looking smug as he pointed at different ones.  
  
"Kelsey Jones, Jordan Murphey, Timothy Leery, Sara Leery . . ." he finished slowly, looking up. His wide eyes were almost fearful.  
  
"And they're students, too?"  
  
"Y-yes, they are," he replied softly.  
  
"Mr. McPhee, have you not come into contact with those students since your suspension was sentenced?"  
  
"That's my daughter!" Jack interrupted loudly, brave with anger now. "You can't tell me I'm not allowed to be around my daughter or her friends!"  
  
"I believe I did," Wagner smirked in return, his voice level still.  
  
"No - not allowed - not fair -"  
  
"Why wasn't this made an issue when you were first expelled? Surely had you brought it up upon the sentencing it would have been different," Wagner said with an innocent shrug. "However, you did not say such things. This, Mr. McPhee, is a case that could lead you directly to being fired."  
  
"Because I saw my DAUGHTER?! Because I live in the same house as my FAMILY?!" he shouted, standing up as his face turned red.  
  
"I do not make the rules, I enforce them!" Wagner said, almost as loudly, and yet ridiculously. "However," he continued sharply, standing up as well, "You will not be fired. You may add another week to your suspension though, Mr. McPhee. And contact with any students excluding Miss Lindley will surely lead you to being fired."  
  
"Timmy and Sara are family friends -" Jack reasoned.  
  
Wagner's eyes turned to tiny slits. "All right, but you may not make contact with Kelsey or Jordan, whose father would have a fit if he knew in the first place, at all."  
  
"Fine," Jack compromised, sighing. He grabbed his briefcase, shot an icy look at Wagner, and then left.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Amy's morning was not much better. Kelsey, whose parents were extremely easy on her and spoiled her to no end, had obviously gone home drunk the night before and stayed home that day due to the headache and nausea she would surely have.  
  
She made it through first period somehow, though she felt like she was in worrisome trance the entire time. When that class was over, time seemed to slow down. It must've taken her at least three hours to gather her books and walk outside. She knew Timmy was in her next class, and she had no idea what would happen. Bravely still, she walked in the classroom. Because Jack was still on suspension, a young man, in his early twenties, was subbing. He was standing at the front of the room, looking tired all ready. Obviously his first class hadn't gone too smoothly. And he hadn't even faced Jordan Murphey and his posse yet.  
  
She was one of the first in the room, and she hurriedly sat down and stared at her desk. The sub may have smiled at her, but she paid no attention. The shuffle of kids entering the room was loud, but not once did she look up. That is, until two feet appeared before her eyes. With a slight intake of breath, her eyes traveled upwards. Surely enough, Timmy was standing before her with a giant frown.  
  
One of his hands was gently rubbing his temple, no doubt due to the headache.  
  
"Aw, Timmy," she spoke first, using fake concern. "Does your head hurt?"  
  
Eyes widened. He was surprised. She wasn't being hostile, or angry, or . . . anything. "Y-yeah," he said slowly, wincing a little. "A lot."  
  
"That's too bad. You should probably get some Tylenol." Just then, her face turned angry and red. "Maybe Sarah can fetch you some. In fact, she could even deliver it with her tongue."  
  
Once again, Timmy's expression turned to one of surprise. "A-Amy . . ." he stuttered. "It's not like that . . . c'mon, you've got to forgive me . . . I was drunk!"  
  
"I don't GOT to do anything," she snapped, giving him an icy glare.  
  
"I'm sorry! Real sorry!"  
  
"That doesn't change anything. Because there's going to be a next time . . . and I don't want my heart broken again." His jaw dropped slightly, and he stumbled backwards like he'd been hit.  
  
"A-again?" he repeated incredulously. "I broke your heart?"  
  
"You don't even know what last night was like. I love you Timmy!" Maybe breaking a record, he looked shocked for the third time. Her voice softened as she continued, "Or at least, I did. I was going to tell you. Last night. Instead, you came on to me like some . . . beast. And when I tried to take care of you - I tried to bring you home. Do you remember what you said? 'Run on home. I'll be here.'" She made her voice as icy as possible at this next statement. "'Go have a makeover with your daddies.' You don't even know how much that hurt me. All that concern you've been giving me because of my dads - it was all crap. You're all crap."  
  
"I was drunk, Amy! I didn't know what the hell I was doing!"  
  
"A drunk person speaks a sober mind."  
  
Timmy opened his mouth to reply, looking sheepish, when suddenly the sub slapped his hand loudly against the desk. Timmy winced, his hands flying to his head, causing Amy to smirk. "Sit down, class," the sub ordered, and Timmy moodily shuffled to his seat.  
  
The sub tried to began talking about some famous author, when suddenly three desks in the back of the room toppled over, making a loud clanking noise. Timmy made a jolting sound, groaning slightly. In the back, Jordan and two of his friends were standing up amusedly. Apparently they'd taken Jack's final words of "I won't tell you to be on your best behavior for the sub. I honestly don't care how you act" a bit too seriously.  
  
"Oops," Jordan said, trying to stifle a grin.  
  
The sub looked up at the ceiling, as if for answers. Obviously not receiving any, his eyes fluttered shut and the class burst out laughing.  
  
The rest of the day, Timmy hissed Amy's name in the hall or tried to get her attention. She promptly ignored each attempt, with a slight air of annoyance.  
  
After school, though, when she went to her locker, a note fluttered out. Curiously, she unfolded it and read:  
  
Amy,  
  
PLEASE forgive me. What I did was stupid . . . I'm stupid. And I don't deserve you, I know that. But I want to make it up. You said you were going to tell me you loved me. I screwed it up. I'm sorry.  
  
I've always wanted to tell you how I felt. I've loved you from the first day we met. Up in your room, when we first kissed. The way your hair smelled like kiwi. The way your hands felt, smooth and chilly, against my face. The way your breath smelled sweet and your lips tasted of candy.  
  
I remember it all, Amy. This isn't a thing I could ever forget. Maybe I don't deserve to be forgiven - ever. But please, don't go through life hating me.  
  
You said I broke your heart. That's the biggest mistake I've ever made. But every time you look at me, and there's hurt in your eyes - especially hurt that I know I've caused - my heart shatters into pieces.  
  
I do care about how you feel. I wish I could hurt for you. All that pain you feel I would gladly accept if you would just smile again. Because, even though you always look beautiful, there's something about the way you look when you're smiling.  
  
I love you Amy. I always will.  
  
Timmy.  
  
Eyes clouded with unshed tears, she stared at the note. At least seventy-percent of the anger towards Timmy floated away. He remembered everything. And the note . . . God it was so beautiful. Maybe she could give Timmy another chance. Sure, she wouldn't forget it - but she could at least forgive him.  
  
Just then, she noticed something scrawled across the bottom of the note:  
  
P.S. Meet me in the gym after school. You'll be surprised.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: AHA. What does Timmy have planned? You'll find out. NEXT CHAPTER. I really do think this story is coming close to an ending though. Have I sucked all the juice out? You tell me.  
  
PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review. It makes the world go 'round and the author go "wee!"  
  
=D Seeya next chapter, loves! 


	20. All good things end

Title: The Love Inside  
  
Summary: Jennifer Lindley had a daughter, Amy, who was left to be raised by Jack and Doug. Not everyone is very open to the idea of her having gay parents. How will she deal?  
  
Author: Yelak.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everyone and everything except the people and plots and objects in this story.  
  
Reviewers: You guys have all been WONDERFUL reviewers, and I feel so blessed that many of you actually came back for more, and thank EVERYONE who has ever reviewed my story, and thanks to everyone who even read my story and didn't review it. Anyway, the following people are lovely:  
  
Gufa - Sorry! I'm a slow writer and I can only get one chapter up at a time. Hope you'll forgive me. Thanks so much for everything, and indeed it will be cheerful. :-)  
  
Laura - Yes, her decision was hard to make but hopefully you'll think that she made the right one. And I'm sorry, but there has got to be an ending and this, I feel, is it. Thanks a ton. :-)  
  
Sara - Well, anything to make you happy! Thanks so much for reviewing my story; your reviews brighten my day. I'm glad it's one of your favorites. Thanks! :-)  
  
damien455 - Yes, Amy was harsh but hey, she's a teenager. Thanks so much for reviewing my story, it's so nice of you. Thankyathankyathankya. :-)  
  
Phoenix Firefly - Actually, yes, I do believe it would fall under discrimination. Thank you! And even if you don't think I've sucked all the juice out, I don't think there are many more ways for me to torture one or more of the characters in this story. So anyway, thanks times infinity. :-)  
  
Cassie - Thank you! And yes, he does have it rough. Welcome to Capeside, right? :-) Thanks for being loyal and reviewing a lot. It means so much to me.  
  
A/N: Okay, here is chapter twenty and regretfully, the last chapter of this story. *tears up* I've actually finished a story. Anyway, I'm thinking of maybe a sequel or just a whole new story or something, but I dunno. Here, how's this: YOU guys tell ME what I should do. After all, you guys are the reason I'm writing. Anyway, if you're a Degrassi fan, I've started up a new fic (Something New) and I'm planning to work on my other DC fic (Coming Out to Capeside) but I really enjoy writing Amy and Timmy and everyone else so . . . yeah. Anyway, please review!!! Oh yes, I'm a sucker for happy endings and this will be a fairly short chapter.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Taking a deep breath, Amy reread the last line of the note. She had two options, and from where she was standing neither of them looked that good: one, she could go to the gym, see what Timmy had for her, and fall head over heels for him again, or two, she could go straight home and ruin any possibility there ever was of having a relationship.  
  
Slowly, she closed her locked and made her way to the gym. When she got there, Timmy was sitting on the stage, looking as if he figured she wouldn't show up.  
  
She tried to speak; only a little sound came out. So she cleared her throat and tried again. "Timmy," she began softly, and his head rose up and he smiled.  
  
"I didn't think you'd come," he admitted.  
  
"I wasn't going to."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm really glad you did." He pushed himself up on his feet and held up his index finger. "Just wait right there for a minute."  
  
With a suspicious smile, he disappeared behind the curtain that led to backstage. Frowning, she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting somewhat anxiously for him to return. She knew what his last surprise had brought, so she was a bit nervous.  
  
Finally, he returned with a CD player in his hands and a grin on his face. "Now, don't say anything," he instructed. "Just listen. And no laughing." He set the box down, and pushed a button. After a mere second, the Beatles' Love Me Do started flooding out. Laughing slightly, she closed her eyes. That is, until she realized it wasn't Paul McCartney singing - it was Timmy Leery.  
  
"Oh my God, you're not . . ." But he was.  
  
"Love, love me do. You know I love you. I'll always be true," he sang, grabbing her hands and staring into her eyes. Tears wound up in Amy's eyes, threatening to spill over because of the sweetness of Timmy's voice - he actually was a decent singer. He was no Paul, but he could hold a candle to some of the other male singers out there. Gingerly, he pulled her up to his chest, putting his arms around her, and luring her into a slow dance.  
  
The whole time, he sang into her ear as they rocked to the music. Even when the song ended, they stayed in that position. And then quietly, into Amy's ear, Timmy whispered, "I love you, Amy."  
  
She looked up into his eyes, and could see he was telling the truth. She replaced her head on his shoulder and whispered back, just as quietly, "I love you too." And she was telling the truth, too.  
  
-----  
  
Timmy really had planned everything out. After dancing to endless Beatles songs (some slow, some fast), he kissed her and then said, "Are you ready to go home?"  
  
Regretfully, she nodded. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully, and he grinned at her.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." They kissed once more, and Amy glanced worriedly at the clock.  
  
"I don't have a ride home, and I told Pops I'd be home to help him cook dinner," she said worriedly, wrinkling her forehead.  
  
"Amy, Amy, don't worry about it." She raised an eyebrow and he continued, "I talked to Doug and Jack and we had this all planned out." Her jaw dropped slightly, seeing how wonderful her boyfriend really was. "In fact, Pacey is waiting outside right now to take us home." She kissed him once more, and then holding hands, they walked outside.  
  
Indeed, Pacey was parked right outside the school, and when he saw them he gave a little wave and stepped out of the car. "Evening, madam," he said in a false French accent, bowing. She giggled slightly and he opened the door for them.  
  
He drove them home; all the while Amy and Timmy were kissing in the backseat. "Slow it down there, kids," Pacey laughed, watching them in the mirror. When they got to Amy's house, she was shocked to see both Mike and Jack's cars in the driveway. Automatically, her brain filled with bad thoughts - what was going on?  
  
"Thanks, Timmy. I love you. Thanks Uncle Pacey. Bye," she said quickly, running into the house. To her amazement, she didn't find both men in a full out brawl in the living room. Instead, they were hunched over a table, talking and laughing like they were best friends.  
  
"W-what's going on?" she asked slowly, walking towards them. They both glanced up at her and smiled.  
  
"C'mere, kiddo," Mike said, motioning her over. Jack even managed to give her a slight smile. Completely confused, she headed over there and glanced at what they were looking at. Photographs, papers, journals, videotapes; all of this was spread across the table. And each one was related to Jen. Pictures of her and Jack, her and Mike, her and some guys she didn't even recognize, her and the gang; entries from her journals from when she lived in New York; letters she wrote to Jack and Mike and Dawson, and everyone else . . . all of this was right in front of her.  
  
Acting like she wasn't even there, Jack picked up a picture of Jen talking on the phone and glaring at whoever was taking the picture. Jack laughed and turned to Mike and said, "This was from when she joined a crisis help line . . . at first it was just for this guy C.J. but she got to be really good at it . . ." Nodding, Mike looked at the picture.  
  
"She was beautiful."  
  
"Yeah," Jack agreed. "She was."  
  
"Okay. W-wait a minute," Amy interrupted, now completely confused. "Two days ago, you had him pinned against the wall threatening to kill him, and now you're . . . you're best friends?" The two men were silent for a few seconds, but then they both began to laugh. "Call me stupid, but I'm completely don't see what's funny," she continued.  
  
"Actually, it's kind of a funny story," Jack replied, scratching his chin.  
  
"Yeah, your dad called me up and told me how you've been treating him," Mike threw in, and Amy gaped at his use of "dad" and how it seemed that Mike was taking his side. "And he apologized for the other night, too. He was just trying to be a good father. I'm sure if I was him I would've done it too." He shrugged as though it was no big deal.  
  
"Anyway, he invited me over and we got to talking. And then the conversation led to Jen, so we decided to look at all of her stuff," Mike finished with a smile.  
  
"But . . . but . . . you hate each other!" Amy cried, her hands flinging to her head.  
  
"Hate is a really strong word," Jack responded, looking back at the collection of Jen's stuff. Still unsure, she picked up a picture of Jack in his college days with his arm around some strange guy she'd never seen before's shoulders.  
  
"Who's this?" For awhile, Amy forgot that she was mad at her dad. Jack looked at that picture and laughed.  
  
"His name's David. Really cool guy. Just didn't work out," he explained.  
  
"How come you've never showed me any of this stuff before?" she demanded, picking up a picture of Jack, Jen, David, Joey, Audrey, and C.J. and staring at it with wide eyes.  
  
"You've never asked."  
  
Turning his back to Amy, Jack started laughing again and pointed out a picture of Jen in her pajamas, dancing on the bed with Jack lying down next to her. Mike began laughing too as he surveyed it, and Amy left the two men alone in their bonding.  
  
-----  
  
When Amy got into her a room, a big smile was permanently attached to her face. That is, until she collapsed on her bed and landed on something hard under her covers. Raising an eyebrow, she peeled back the covers and saw that stupid little diary. She opened it, frowning, and saw everything she had written the night before.  
  
Her mind fluttered back to her dad. Last night, she had thought she'd had every perfect reason in the world to be angry with him. But now - she couldn't remember a single one of those reasons. She knew she would have to do some major apologizing later on, but she figured it could wait until Mike left.  
  
She turned on the radio, closing her eyes. Before long, her door opened though and she sprung up in bed. Doug was standing in the doorway, smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh. Hey Pops."  
  
"Hey beautiful. May I?" he asked, gesturing to her room politely.  
  
"Of course." He came into the room and slowly sat down beside her on her bed. She looked at him hesitatingly, as he began to unconsciously straighten out the covers. She almost laughed out loud. "Is . . . is Dad mad at me?" she finally asked.  
  
He looked at her and smiled sadly, but didn't exactly answer her question. "You were pretty mean to him."  
  
She sighed. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. "But," Doug finished, "he thinks he deserves it."  
  
"Last night I thought he did."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I was really mad at him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I thought about moving in with Mike."  
  
"I know," Doug repeated once more, smiling. Amy laughed, putting her head on Doug's shoulder.  
  
"It just that sometimes it feels like I'm all alone. No one else has to go through with this. I mean, how many people do you know that has a mom who died when they were a baby, their dad left them, they moved in with their mom's gay best friend and his boyfriend, and then fifteen years later their real dad shows up? And then their mom's gay best friend automatically hates the real dad, even though they like him and wish everything was just normal?"  
  
"Just one," Doug laughed slightly.  
  
"It's not fair," Amy grumbled.  
  
"It's not supposed to be fair," Doug responded lightly with a shrug. "Think how boring life would be if it were fair. But you just gotta suck it up and look the world bravely in its hypothetical face." They both laughed. "I know one thing's sure though, and no matter what happens it will always be sure. Your dad loves you. He loves you so much. He'll never stop loving you. And neither will I."  
  
Smiling, he put his arms around her, squeezing her into a hug. "I'll leave you to it then. You've got some apologizing to do." He kissed her forehead and then started to leave the room.  
  
"Hey Pops?" Amy said, and Doug turned and looked at her. "I love you too."  
  
"I know."  
  
-----  
  
Amy trotted down the steps a few hours later, after Mike had left. Jack was sprawled out on the couch, flipping through a scrapbook of faded pictures with a strange smile on his face. She almost wished the past two had never happened; but then again, that was what brought Jack and Mike together as friends.  
  
"Hey Dad," she said quietly, standing in the doorway of the living room.  
  
"Hey," he replied tonelessly, not looking up. "It's almost bedtime."  
  
"Dad!" she said exasperatedly. "I'm talking to you here." Slowly, so slowly even that it seemed time would be going backwards, Jack closed the scrapbook, set it down gently on his lap, and cocked his head in Amy's direction to show he was listening. Sighing, she looked at the ground. "I . . ." Oh, great. She'd forgotten her entire speech that she had planned out.  
  
"I'm glad you apologized to Mike," she improvised, trying to get him to smile.  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Even if you didn't do it completely for me."  
  
"Mainly for you," he admitted, lowering one shoulder. "Despite what you think, I do care how you feel and I do try my best to make you happy." Looking tired, he ran a hand through his dark hair.  
  
"I know you do, Dad. I know you love me."  
  
"Good. And you were right, Mike is a pretty good guy."  
  
"Yeah, yeah he is. Dad." He looked up at her again. "I do love you too." He smiled faintly. "I don't know why - call it teenage hormones - but I sometimes just blow up at you for no good reason. I do think I had a good reason, though. I was frustrated that you wouldn't accept Mike as part of my life now."  
  
"I know, Ames. I was jealous. I didn't want to have to share you," he admitted, grabbing her arm and pulling her down into the seat next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," they said at the same time, and laughed.  
  
"I'll always think of you as my real dad," Amy went on somewhat sheepishly. "Even when I say I don't. I only do it to hurt you. Which is still totally not right, but . . ."  
  
"I understand. And I love you, Amy."  
  
"Love you too Dad."  
  
"Promise?" He grinned at her.  
  
She looked at him, with a giant smile. Finally, it seemed, everything in her world was going right. She had the best boyfriend possible; everything was back to normal with her dads; and not to mention her Monte Carlo sitting in the driveway at Mike's house. She really did love him. And the next work she spoke was one of the truest she'd ever said before.  
  
"Promise."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: And with that, the story ends. I appreciate EVERY review I've ever received, and I would extremely appreciate any you wish to send me about the ending. Was it good? Did it suck? Should I have ended it on a miserable note? I don't care what you say, but please tell me something! =D Thank you to EVERYONE out there who stuck with me through this painful time.  
  
Also, sequel? Completely new story? Never write again? You tell me. =D Thank you.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
